Supernatural Wars
by T Bond aka tbondrage99
Summary: The Department Of Supernatural Peace Keepers, are secret a government agency that specializes in keeping the supernatural away from public knowledge. Featuring, Jericho, Steph, Cena, Orton, RVD & More...Plus lots of cool monsters to boot! PLEASE R & R!
1. Department Of Supernatural Peace Keepers

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING.  
  
NOTE #1: Once more anyone who knows me, know that I like to be original. So once again I present to you something out of the box. Eitherway I hope you enjoy this.  
  
NOTE #2: Sorry folks the spell checker isnt working.  
  
NOTE #3: I know that his name is A-Train now, but I really dont wanna use that lame assed name here in this story, so in it he shall be known as what his name was before Albert.  
  
NOTE #4: One last note....The dammed named took me forever to think of so I hope you like it.  
  
March 16 2004  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
SUPERNATURAL WARS  
  
ARC #01: The Department Of Supernatural Peace Keepers Part 1  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
The room is large and dark except for one single light in the middle of the room, though the room was so large that it did little to light it up. The meanacing Triple Hs eyes glow a bight yellow as he looks towards his three henchmen his fur looking much like The Wolfmans from old movies. Batista, Matt Morgan, and Albert his henchmen and fellow warewolves eyes also all glowing yellow, waiting for what there leader would say.  
  
"We are warewolves, yet for to long now, the humans have ruled the earth. They deny even aknowledging our extiantce. There are to few of us still remaining, the four of us, and only a handful of others, they all want to sit back and ignore humans, being content to live among the humans. I say no more! It is time for us to start our army. A Army of our kind to take over the world! The show the others who hide that they shouldnt hide anymore, that they like us is the next step in Evoultion! No more will our kind hide! There is one obstical in our paths though." Triple H said, knowing who he was talking about his three henchmen started to growl a little under there breaths. Triple H raised his hand up to settle them down before starting to talk again.  
  
"How much do you three really know about them though? You know there names, and you know there jobs, but do you really know them?" Triple H asked. The three of them exchanged silent glances not wanting to give a wrong answer to agravate there bad tempered leader.   
  
"The D.S.P.K. The Department Of Supernatural Peace Keepers. The secret government organization that exist to stop our kind so that the human race can continue to live in peace without knowledge of our existantce. There highest offical, the one in charge. Vince McMahon. He put together the original group of three in the 1980s, There leader Ricky Steamboat, the other two Marty Jannety, and Shawn Michaels. In the early 90s Marty Jannety was killed in one of there so called missions and the already old Ricky Steamboat retired leaving the leadership duties of starting a new group on the head of Shawn Michaels. Though instead of a group of three he insisted on a group of 5. One of which is Bob Holly. After each death of each member of this group they were quickly replaced, until we have the group in front of us today. Shawn Michaels, Bob Holly, Chris Jericho, Stephanie McMahon, and Yoshihero Tajiri, but you already know about all of that dont you? Now is the time for a little more information on each member." Triple H said, his henchmen licking there lips. They had been getting stronger for years and now they were finally going to get to take start there army and take there place as the true rulers of the world.  
  
"The first one, Agent #3 Shawn Michaels. As I already said he has been there since the group started. Hes became the leader in the early '90s and has the final say in who joins the team ever since. Dont worry about him though, if they do get in our way I know how to take care of him." Triple H stated with pride. His three henchmen stood quietly waiting for him to continue.  
  
"Next was one the first people Shawn Michaels picked to be in The D.S.P.K, Agent #7 Bob Holly. Hes the strongest and toughest of the group, but at the same time the weakest. His ego by far larger then anyone elses in the group. He thinks hes unbeatable, and honest hes not the sharpest knife in the drawer. That alone makes him the weakest member of the group. Hes nothing!" Triple H yelled, exciting the three henchmen.  
  
"Hes mine." Batista said speaking before any other of Triple Hs henchmen. Batitsa was the one that Triple H knew wouldnt fail him, he was the star out of the three.  
  
"You can have him if they show up." Triple H said. "Next is agent #11 Chris Jericho. Jericho draws comparissions from Shawn Michaels himself, more then likly after Micheals is gone, Jericho will lead the group. Providing that he is still alive by then of corse."  
  
"He wont live. I'll take him out." said Morgan speaking up. Morgan was the youngest of the three henchmen and by far the hungriest to prove his worth.  
  
"I'll take you up on that. Next is Agent #18 Stephanie McMahon. Thats right McMahon. Shes the daughter of the groups government boss Vince McMahon. After growing up around this her entire life it was only natural that she join the team one day. At first Vince wouldnt allow it but after following The D.S.P.K a couple of times and helping them then once saving them all Vince knew that he had no choice but let her join. Pity something so beautiful has to die. Then again if they invole why not try to capture her alive and bring her to me. I can turn her into one of us and she can rule the world by my side." Triple H said with a sick grin showcasing a mouth full of razor sharp teeth. Triple H quickly snapped out of that thought though as he noticed his henchmen awaiting the information on the next member.  
  
"Finally theres agent #23 Yoshihero Tajiri. Dont let his small stature fool you. He is incredability fast. He aslo weilds the knowledge of many types of martial arts. He is not to be taken lightly, he can be as deadly as he is small." Triple H stated once more warning them about him.  
  
"He might be deadly but not as deadly as I am." Albert said. Albert was the broadest of them all though not as smart as the other two he has proven more then once to be more savage then both of them.  
  
"Thats what I wanted to hear. Theres no garuentee that you will meet up with them, but they are very fast getting to the scene every single time. I never factored them in before thinking they would never reach my other henchmen in time, but as you know they did every time, defeating our brothers and sisters, and inprisioning them all! You are all educated about them now though unlike the rest of them, just in case they do indeed show up while your capturing the next member of our army." Triple H said his eyes glowing a even brighter yellow now.  
  
"So who is it? What lucky human do you want us to bring to you so that you can turn him into one of us?" Batista asked, rubbing his hands together in anticipation.  
  
"His name is Randy Orton. You will find him working at a convience store along with someone else. Ignore the other, kill him if you must, but bring me Orton, I believe he will be a great addition to our Army." Triple H said, passing a picture of Orton to the three egar warewolves. They wanted to go out there and just go on a killing spree but they could never disobay there leader, the price for them would be to great if they were to do that. The faster the warewolf army grew the sooner the killing would begin they all knew that, and with that in the back of there mind they passed the picture of Randy Orton back to Triple H and started to leave the room.  
  
"Remember you must bring him to me before tommorow night. Tommorow night is the full moon, and we will be transformed into our savage wolf forms. You three cant control it yet but I can, still though I cant turn him into one of us." Triple H started, though already knowing that they wouldnt take that long at all. The three young warewolves all nodded and turned to walk away once more. Orton had to be brought to there leader, only he could transform him into one of them, and if they were to meet up with The D.S.P.K. then maybe they would get a little killign spree afterall.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED......  
  
So yeah I know its out of the box again, hey its what I like doing best. Ive had this idea floating around in my head for a while now, and only now Im finally able to write it, but the important thing is if you liked it or not? Well did you? Please review and tell me what you thought.  
  
LaTerZ  
  
-T Bond 


	2. Arc 1 The Department Of Supernatural Pea...

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING.  
  
NOTE #1: Sorry folks the spell checker isnt working.  
  
NOTE #2: I know that his name is A-Train now, but I really dont wanna use that lame assed name here in this story, so in it he shall be known as what his name was before Albert.  
  
Date: March 18th-24th 2004  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
SUPERNATURAL WARS  
  
ARC #01: The Department Of Supernatural Peace Keepers Part 2  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
"So c'mon Steph what do you say? Nothing is gonna happen tonight. Nothing has happened for a long time." Jericho said smiling innocently .  
  
"Thanks but no thanks Chris, I have a little bit of paper work to take care of, and going to the drive in to watch The Legend of The Roller Blade 7 isnt exctally my idea of a romantic evening. The movie is simply the worst movie of all time." Stephaine said blowing off Chris yet again.  
  
"Yeah but in the awfulness of the movie is where the romance comes from. I mean such a horrible movie will make us wanna do some other things, if you know what I mean." Jericho said his innocent smile now a touch more wicked as he thought about what those other things might be.  
  
"Chris how long have we been working together now?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"Since you started working here in 2001." Jericho answered.  
  
"And correct me if Im wrong but havent you been trying to get me to go out on a date with you since then?"  
  
"Since before then, Dont forget you used to hang around here since like 1998 or so helping your dad out."  
  
"Right and every single time I have shot you down so why do you insist on asking me EVERY single day?"  
  
"Because one day you might say yes, and if I ask every day then I wont miss that day where you might just say yes." Jericho said. Jericho didnt really want to hook up with Stephanie, she was his best friend and he didnt want to ruin that friendship if they ever did have a relationship and it ended badly. He did this though as part of habbit. It was fun thats all there was to it.  
  
"Yer logic never seems to suprise me kid." Bob said looking at the cards in his hand and then past them to Tajiri at the other end of the table. "Well what are ya gonna do Tajiri you in or not?!"   
  
"Go fish." Tajiri said with a sigh. Bob looked at Tajiri and threw his cards on the table in frustration.   
  
  
  
"Dammit this is poker not Go Fish ya idiot!" Hardcore yelled. Tajiri shrugged.  
  
"I guess I'll never know how to play your poker then."Tajiri said dropping his cards. He could never express how much these games annoyed him but try telling that to Bob and he might just punch you with all his might in the arm, and Bob had ALOT of might.  
  
"Well yer gonna learn how to play it and thats that!" Bob yelled.  
  
"Well I dont want to." Tajiri protested.  
  
"Well if you dont do this we'll ship ya right back to China!" Bob yelled. As always Bobs anger got the better of him, this time would be no different despite it being something as stupid as a game of poker.  
  
"Im from Japan, not China." Tajiri pointed out. Bob just rolled his eyes.  
  
"Its the same damm thing now pick up the cards and lets start over....AGAIN!" Bob yelled, Tajiri sighed while shaking his head in and picking up the cards again.  
  
"Bob why not just let him go, you can tell he really dosnt want anything to do with poker." Jericho said.  
  
"Yeah well till one of you get knocked off and your replacement knows how to play Im gonna me forcing him to play!" Bob said.  
  
"Poor guy could be doing so much more productive things." Jericho said with a sigh.  
  
"Like what meditate or eat raw fish?" Bob spat out.  
  
"Its sushi. You should try to broaden your horizens more you know." Tajiri said.  
  
"Why should I? I like how broad they are now!" Hardcore yelled.  
  
"You know sometimes I wish there was something supernatural going on so that I wouldnt be stuck here listening to all of this." Stephanie said with a sigh. As if on cue Shawn Michaels, leader of The Department Of Supernatural Peace Keepers, entered the room.  
  
"Alright guys we got trouble lets go." Shawn said.  
  
"Heh...nice try Shawn but Im not dumb enough to fall for that." Stephanie said.  
  
"Fall for what exctally Steph?" Shawn asked.  
  
"Obvioulsy you just heard me say that I wish there was supernatural going on so that I wouldnt be stuck here to listen to these guys all the time." Stephanie said. Shawn just shrugged.  
  
"I didnt hear anything, and Im serious. We got some trouble. Big Trouble." Shawn said.  
  
"Alright now thats what Im talking about then!" Bob said standing up and streching.  
  
"Whats on the go cheif?" Jericho asked.   
  
"Warewolves. There are three of them wrecking havoc at a local convience store." Shawn explained as they all walked out of the room.  
  
"Warewolves? Wait a second how do you know there warewovles, its still day light outside. Shouldnt they still be human?" Jericho said.  
  
"Well seems like these are special." Shawn said.  
  
"How special?" Tajiri asked.  
  
"Well normally like Jericho said Warewolves are human in the day time but since these have there warewolf apperance in the daylight it could only mean one thing." Shawn said.  
  
"And that would be what exctally?" Tajiri asked.  
  
"These three Warewolves ether are or, the more likly possibility, were turned into Warewolves by one of the original Warewolves in existance." Shawn said.  
  
"Wait a second...one of the original warewolves? But wasnt the last of those killed about 700 years ago?" Jericho asked.  
  
"I thought so, but apperently not." Shawn said. As The D.S.P.K. headed to there transportation, the three warewolves in question, Albert, Batista, and Matt Morgan, were still destroying everything within sight at the convience store.   
  
"You two keep tearing this place up!" Bataista commanded. "Im gonna kindly ask the stupid clerk where Orton is again!" Batista walked over to the counter pushing away everything in his way while he was at it until reaching the cashier, John Cena.  
  
"Just you punks know, the cops are on there way." Cena said with his arms crossed as if this happened all the time. Batista grinned.  
  
"You think we give a damm about the cops!? Do you know who we are!?" Batista yelled.  
  
"Yeah your all a bunch of punkasses with bad halloween costumes, and even worse breath." Cena said calmly. "So why dont you punks get outta here before the cops come." Batista quicky became enraged grabbing Cena from behind the couter and lifting him in the air with one arm.  
  
"I already said we dont give a damm about the cops! The only question here is where is Randy Orton! Hes supposed to work here at this time!" Batista yelled, throwing Cena to the floor.  
  
"I dont know, the ass is SUPPOSED to be here but as usual hes late!" Cena said offering up the info, hoping these guys would take off and look for Orton somewhere else, though they were co-workers they never really saw eye to eye on much of anything.  
  
"Did he just say he wasnt here!?" Albert yelled, knocking over a shelf.  
  
"When was he supposed to be here!?" Batista yelled ignoring Albert and hovering over Cena.  
  
"I dont know forty minutes ago?" Cena said actually thinking about it. "Anyways since he aint here how about you three throw rugs get outta here and look for em?"  
  
"We cant leave without Orton!" Morgan yelled, smashing a cooler filled with soda.  
  
"I know that! Were staying here until Orton gets here, if hes forty minutes late then he wont be much longer." Batista said calmy, while Cena got back up to his feet.  
  
"Fine why not, Im gonna get fired after this now anyways!" Cena said not caring in the slightest.  
  
"You know what human, I like you." Batista said with a devilish grin. "Hey guys I think we should take this one to the boss too, if hes making a army, I think we just found another good candidate."  
  
"You gotta be kidding us right!?" Albert said pushing over a magazine rack on his way over to Batista.  
  
"No I think that hes just what the boss would be looking for. What do you think Morgan?" Batista asked. Morgan threw a shelf threw the the front window of the store and made his way over to Batista and Alebert.  
  
"Yeah I think he would be great. Besides whats the worst that can happen if the boss dosnt want him in his army. He would probally just throw him to us for a snack." Morgan said licking his lips.  
  
"Woah woah woah, hold on a second there you freaks! Whatever you jackasses are up to I want nothin to do with it. Playin halloween all year round aint my thing!" Cena yelled at them, despite being outnumbered by three towering people he thought were wearing costumes.  
  
"You wont say that when the boss turns you into one of us." Batista said grinning.  
  
"Your boss wont be turning anyone into a warewolf any time soon." Shawn said standing in the door way of the store along with Jericho, Stephanie, Tajiri, and Holly, as they had all just arrived at the scene.  
  
"Well, well, well, if it aint the D.S.P.K. and here we thought we wouldnt get to kill anyone today." Batista said. Albert, and Morgan rubbed there hands together licking there lips, this is exctally what they wanted.  
  
"You guys can leave that kid alone now. Your not getting what you want tonight." Shawn said.  
  
"Hes not even the one we want. Hes just a added bonus." Batista said. "And you guys are a even bigger bonus, Lets get them!" Batista pointed to the five members of The D.S.P.K. and a battle quickly ensued.  
  
"Man this is some fucked up shit!" Cena said jumping behind the counter again and ducking out of there sight. "That bastard Orton is gonna get it when he gets here I should of been outta here almost a hour ago!" Albert went right at Shawn while Morgan took on Jericho and Stephanie, and Batista took on Tajiri and Holly. Although only human all five were great fighters all with knowlegde of everything supernatural. They also all been beaten so badly over the years there pain tolerance had all increased.  
  
"So Chris looks like this one is ours!" Stephanie said ducking a punch from Morgan, although he was the weakest of the three warewolves he was without a doubt the fastest, to dodge a punch from his was impressive enough as it was.  
  
"Yeah just dosent seem fair does it?" Jericho said grinned as he quickly moved behind Morgan and pulled his arms back. "Ok Steph you gotta couple of free shots at him here!"   
  
"Lotta good that will do! Just hold him for a second while I get something from my backpack." Stephanie ordered. Any punches she could hit a warewolf with would do little good, a fact that she was well aware of. Stephanie had other atributes to bring to the group instead of stregnth. For one she was great at sneeking into places, she was the perfect spy, how else could she of even found out about The D.S.P.K. if they didnt approch her. Despite her father running it there was a cover in place so that no one would know. Secondly she was a tech wizard. You name it she could make it, her joining the group was one of the best people they could get to join. Right now she was serching her back pack through all the techo-gear for one object.  
  
"Steph would you hurry the hell up this guy is strong!" Jericho said as Morgan was still fighting to get out of his grip.  
  
"Just a few more seconds!" Stephanie said "Shit! It isnt here!" Before Steph could make another move Morgan finally got loose of Jerichos grip and threw him at Stephanie.  
  
"This isnt the way I wanted to be in your arms...." Jericho said.  
  
"Shut up!" Stephanie said pushing him off of her. Meanwhile Shawn was facing off against Albert.  
  
"Dammit stay still ya twerp!" Albert yelled missing yet another punch against Shawn.  
  
"You maybe a hell of a lot strong then I am hairball, but your no where near as fast, if you cant touch me, you can beat me." Shawn said calmly dodging another punch while connect with one of his.  
  
"You might be hitting me but your strong enough to hurt me, ya runt!" Albert yelled, throwing yet another punch that Shawn dodged. Shawn then did a sweep kick knocking Albert to his back. Shawn then reached into his pocket and pulled out a pill shoved it in Alberts mouth and keeping his mouth shut until he swallowed it.  
  
"That will take care of you!" Shawn said jumping back from Albert again.  
  
"What was that!?" Albert yelled, quickly getting woozy.  
  
"Feeling tired big guy? That thing will put you asleep just long enough for us to take down your two buddies!" Shawn explained it wasnt so much a sleeping pill as it was a knock out pill, courtsy of one Stephanie McMahon. To a normal human its potential fatal, to a Warewolf its the perfect thing to knock them out for a few minutes. Meanwhile Batista was throwing both Tajiri and Holly around with ease.  
  
"You guys are nothing but a couple of wimps!" Batista yelled picking Tajiri up and throwing him at Holly knocking them both to the floor.  
  
"Get off me ya idiot!" Holly yelled shoving Tajiri off of him and getting back to his feet.  
  
"You still have alot of fight let in you. Good, now I dont feel as robbed." Batista said smugly.  
  
"You wont be so happy when I beat that grin off yer ugly mug!" Holly threaten trying to punch Batista again, Batista caught it though then started to squeeze breaking Hollys hand with ease, he then slapped Holly away with his free hand as he saw Tajiri running at him jumping at the last second for a jump kick, Batista quickly took a step to his left causing Tajiri to fly past him and into Shawn.  
  
"Dammit Tajiri!" Shawn yelled.  
  
"Many apoligies but I missed." Tajiri said.  
  
"I can see that!" Shawn yelled.  
  
"You guys are all pathetic! Your supposed to defend the world against Warewolves like me!? You guys cant beat me you dont have a chance against the boss!" Batista yelled.  
  
"Woah....what the hell is going on here?" a confused Randy Orton said standing in teh door way as he had just arrived.  
  
"Just who we wanted to see! Lets get him!" Batista ordered. Morgan looked at Orton in the door way and shoved Stephanie into Jericho knocking them to the floor again. Morgan jumped past Tajiri and Shawn who were both still on the ground as well and joined Batista.  
  
"Albert is down, what do we do?" Morgan asked.  
  
"Leave him he was weak anyways!" Batista yelled as they started to walk towards Orton who was still standing there like a deer in the headlights.   
  
"Your pups gotta go through me first!" Holly yelled jumping back to his feet and in front of Orton, despite the pain in his hand. Batista and Morgan exchanged a glance. Batista quickly grabbed Holly and punched him in the face then pulled him towards him and bit Holly on his neck ripping it apart, then throwing Holly on top of the rest of the fallen D.S.P.K. Batista then grabbed Orton and made his escape with Morgan.  
  
"Shit there gone! Steph hows Bob!?" Shawn asked. Stephanie was already over to him with a gadget pulled out of her bag. It was just a little sucktion cup attached to a wire that was attached to a small device the size of a calculator. Stephanie pushed a few buttons on it and then looked towards Shawn her face expressionless.  
  
"Dead."  
  
To Be Continued.......  
  
And there that chapter. So tell me what do ya think? Please review and tell me.  
  
LaTerZ  
  
-T Bond 


	3. Arc 1 The Department Of Supernatural Pea...

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING.  
  
NOTE #1: Sorry folks the spell checker isnt working.  
  
NOTE #2: I know that his name is A-Train now, but I really dont wanna use that lame assed name here in this story, so in it he shall be known as what his name was before Albert.  
  
Date: April 10th 2004  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
SUPERNATURAL WARS  
  
ARC #01: The Department Of Supernatural Peace Keepers Part 3  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
After getting there collective asses handed to them and losing Bob Holly, the D.S.P.K, are trying to regroup, despite the team leader, Shawn Michaels, tieraid.  
  
"What the fuck was that!? What are we all rookies all of a sudden!? That shouldnt of happened! We deal with Warewolves all the time and never have any troubles, so would one of you mind telling me what exctally just happened!?" Michaels yelled pasing in front of the team.  
  
"Obvioulsy we got our asses kicked." Jericho said.  
  
"But why was that Chris!? Why did you all drop the ball all of a sudden!?" Shawn asked.  
  
"I dont think we did drop the ball. These Warewolves were, at least in my opinion, much stronger." Tajiri said.  
  
"Hes right Shawn, I mean the sun is still up and there already in there Wolf forms, not there human forms." Stephanie said.  
  
"FUCK!" Shawn yelled turning his back to his team mates.  
  
"Alright, I have no idea what the hell is goin' on here so would one of you guys fill me in on it, cause without a good explanation Im fired, and dont go spouting some shit to me about Warewolves either cause my boss wont buy it!" Cena said coming out from around the counter. Shawn looked towards him then back him up against a wall.  
  
"What did they want Orton for!?" Shawn demanded. Cena just shrugged.  
  
"Chill dude. How the fuck should I know?" Cena said.  
  
"Because you were here and you work with him!" Shawn yelled.  
  
"Yo, just cause I work with him dont mean I know what they wanted for him! I dont even like him, hes a jackass! He probally made some bad deal with some bad dudes who are looking to collect!" Cena said.  
  
"I dont think so. They said that they were going to get you too didnt they?" Jericho asked.  
  
"Yeah, but thats only cause I gave em shit." Cena said with a slight grin.  
  
"Well then your life is in danger, you have to stick with us until this is over." Shawn said with a sigh.  
  
"Hey I aint goin' no where with you wack jobs." Cena said taking a step back from him.  
  
  
  
"You obvioulsy didnt see what just happened here. Bob was just killed by those guys, they took Orton and there gonna turn him into one of them no doubt, and they will come back for you for the same thing, until we beat them, your sticking with us!" Shawn yelled poking Cena with his finger.  
  
"I told you dude, chill. Whats goin on here aint got nothin to to with me." Cena said.  
  
"Well it does now." Shawn said staring him down.   
  
"Umm...Shawn what do we do with him?" Stephaine asked pointing to the still out cold Albert lying on the floor.  
  
"First off Steph slap the silver shackles on his hands and feet, he cant break those." Shawn said.  
  
"Right silver shackles." Stephanie said digging into her back pack and pulling out the shackles and snapped them on Albert.  
  
"Bring him to." Shawn said his arms crossed, as he walked closer to Albert pulling Cena with him, making sure he dosent run off while he wasnt looking.  
  
"You want me to bring him to?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"Yes." Shawn said.  
  
"Alright your the boss." Stephanie said pulling out a small taser out of her backpack then shocking Albert with him bring him too with a start. Albert tries to get up but fails soon reailzing that hes been fitted with a pair of silver shackles. Shawn scowled at him and took a few more steps closer pushing Cena over to Jericho who catches him to still make sure he dosent run off.  
  
"Its silver and you know it is. Your not breaking it. Luckly for you its not penatrating your skin cause if it was you would be dead in a instant." Shawn said with a slight grin at the thought.  
  
"Lemme go punk!" Albert yelled struggling to break the silver shackles to no avail.  
  
"It wont happen. Now listen, your gonna tell us everything that we want to know." Shawn said.  
  
"I aint tellin' you anything!" Albert yelled.  
  
"I figured that you would say that. Steph show him what hes really wearing." Shawn said now smiling.  
  
"Alright." Steph said taking out another pair of the silver shackels. "Tajiri please hold these up for me would you? Oh and make sure he sees it." Stephanie smiled.  
  
"Sure thing." Tajiri said taking the silver shackles from Stephanies hands and holding them in front of Albert.  
  
"Now as you can tell already since you cant break those shackles your wearing, there made of silver. What you dont know is that they can also easily kill you. Obviously you know that if silver was to penatrate your skin then it means instant death to you, and guess what? Thats right these silver shackles can penatrate your skin." Stephanie said taking a small circular pad out of her backpack which just has one button on it. "You see this little red button? Well with one press of it, silver sipkes will pop out of the inside of the silver shackles and into your skin. Just watch the ones Tajiri is holding." Stephanie said with a smile before pushing the button, causing three spikes out of each of the silver shackels.  
  
"So are you gonna tell us what we want to know or are you going to be reduced to a pile of ashes?" Shawn asked with a grin. Alberts eyes were wide with fear as he quickly nodded. "Yeah thats what I thought. Now what do you want with Orton?"   
  
"The boss, hes making a warewolf army, and he wants Orton to be part of it." Albert said.  
  
"But if he turns him into a warewolf that dosent mean Orton will serve him." Jericho said.  
  
"Heh heh, you see thats where your wrong, the boss, can make anyone serve him with just one shot of his special serum." Albert said with a grin.  
  
"Figures, this is a old warewolf trick. Next question, how can you be a warewolf while the sun is up?" Shawn asked.  
  
"Cause the boss has been alive for over 1000 years, after the 1000 year mark us warewovles are ridded of that becoming human during the day problem, and anyone one of those warewolves turns into a warewolf gets the same privilage." Albert said still smiling.  
  
"You seem to think quite fondly of this boss of yours, who is it?" Shawn asked.  
  
"Thats none of your dammed business!" Albert said. Shawn looked over at Stephanie.  
  
"Steph?" Shawn said with a grin. Stephanie nodded and showed Albert the button again and puts her finger on it to press it down.  
  
  
  
"OK OK!!! I'll tell you. His name is Triple H, but it dosent matter, you wouldnt stand a chance against him anyways!" Albert said.  
  
"Triple H? No....No way thats not possible! I was there when Ricky Steamboat put him down for good back in 1991!" Shawn yelled refering to the previous and original team leader.  
  
"Ha! Thats what he wanted you to think! You see Triple H, was 987 years old then, and he knew you would all keep coming after him until you killed him, and knowing that he was only 13 years away from transformation, he faked his own death in that fight with Steamboat, so he could age the 13 years without worry of you people trying to kill him. Once he aged the 1000 he knew he could take you out with ease after aquiring his new stregnth!" ALbert said spilling all the details.  
  
"Where is he hiding out?" Shawn asked clearly upset by the news of Triple H still being alive.  
  
"I aint telling you!" Albert said defiantly.  
  
"So I really have to get Steph to wave that button in front of your ugly face again or should we just kill you and have it done with?" Shanw asked.  
  
"Alright! Dont do anything to hasety, the hideout is at the docks." Albert said revelaing the last bit of info that Shawn needed.  
  
"Thank you for you help. Steph slap a transporter on him to send him to one of the cells back at the headquarters that is completely encased with silver." Shawn said. Stephanie nodded and pulled yet another small gadget out of her backpack. It looked exctally the same as the button that would trigger the spikes to pop out of the silver shackles only the button was blue instead of red, and the bottom of it had some paper that could be peeled off so it could be stuck onto something.  
  
"Alright he certinally wont be getting out of that cell." Stephanie said peeling the paper off of the bottom of the button and sticking it on Alberts head before punching something into her watch which had controls for all of her gadgets. She punched in where she wanted Albert to go then grinned as he pushed the blue button she had just stuck on Alberts head causing him to disappear from in front of them and into the silver encased cell that Shawn had just spoke of.  
  
"Whoa! Ok this is some fucked up shit here! Im not even stoned or anything! Would one of you tell me what the fuck is exctally going on here!?" Cena said pulling free of Jerichos grip.  
  
"We already told you jackass. Now are you going to come with us or do you want us to just let those guys that where here a few minutes ago come back and turn you into one of them?" Jericho asked.  
  
"Yeah, I mean. I'll come with you guys, but if this is one of those fuckin hidden camera shows then I want you all to know I will kick each and everyone one of your asses!" Cena threatened.  
  
"Thats one ass kicking we wont have to worry about." Stephanie said.   
  
"No arguement here. Ok listen Cena, your coming with us, but when where fighting these guys you are gonna have to hide away cause if they see you, thats one more advantage that they will have over us. Got that?" Shawn said giving Cena a quick breifing.  
  
"Yeah sure man." Cena said with a deep sigh. What he had done to deserve this today he had no idea.  
  
"Ok good. Well guys, lets head to the docks, we got some ancient warewolf ass to kick." Shwan said, as he followed by the rest of the group plus John Cena left the destroyed convience store and headed to the docks in hope to get there before Triple H can change Cena into a warewolf too.  
  
To Be Continued......  
  
Sorry about the short delay for this chapter, alots been happening. Not to meantion all of the other fics Im writing at the same time. Anyways what did you think please review and tell me.  
  
LaTerZ  
  
-T Bond 


	4. Arc 1 The Department Of Supernatural Pea...

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING.  
  
NOTE #1: Sorry folks the spell checker isnt working.  
  
NOTE #2: I know that his name is A-Train now, but I really dont wanna use that lame assed name here in this story, so in it he shall be known as what his name was before Albert.  
  
Date: April 14th-15th 2004  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
SUPERNATURAL WARS  
  
ARC #01: The Department Of Supernatural Peace Keepers Part 4  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
After transporting Bobs body away, The D.S.P.K, plus one John Cena all pile into a really old looking run down van that looked to be from the 1970s.  
  
"Man you gotta be kidding me? You guys ride around in this pile of crap?!" Cena said shaking his head while climbing in the back.  
  
"Chris you drive, Tajiri you go up in front with him, Steph and I will get in the back." Shawn said ignoring Cenas complaints and getting into the back of the van followed by Stephanie, who closed the side door behind her. Chris went to the other side and got in the drivers seat, while Tajiri got in on the passanger side.  
  
"Better put your seat belts on." Chris said with a grin, he loved to drive this van. Cena shook his head.  
  
"Oh yeah better buckle up, We'd wanna brace ourselves for when that turltle wobbles right on past us." Cena said rolling his eyes. Shawn and Stephanie exchanged glances and grined.  
  
"I wouldnt be so sure of that, this van only looks like a old clunker on the outside." Shawn said with that same grin still firmly planted on his face.  
  
"Oh yeah and why is that?" Cena asked, not believing him for a second.  
  
"Kid your gonna be a believer in the supernatural after this is all over weather you or we for that matter, like it or not." Shawn said.  
  
"Whatever!" Cena said, not accepting any of this baloney that Shawn and the rest of these guys were telling him.  
  
"Steph, would you mind telling him about this van?" Shawn asked, looking over to her. Stephanie smiled and nodded.  
  
"Sure thing boss." Stephanie said, turning her attention to Cena. "Ok Jim this van is-"  
  
"John." Cena said. Stephanie looked at him blankly for all of two seconds.  
  
"What?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"You called me Jim. My name is John." Cena said with a sigh.  
  
"Oh right sorry, John." Stephanie said with a slight nod.  
  
"Yeah and dont forget it anymore either." Cena said indignantly.   
  
"Well anyways JOHN, as I was saying. This van was a gift to us from the MIB, on the outside it looks like, well as Shawn said, an old clunker, but this van has a few extra little button on the wheel, a simple press of one and the van will do what that button gets it to do. One button causes a titaniam armor to cover the outside of the van, the armor is stronger then that of a tank. In fact it can take a direct shot from a tank and will come out of it in the exact same condition. The second button gives it a little burst of speed, in fact it can take us from zero to three hundred miles per hour in six seconds flat, and finally the last button allows it to fly. I was working on improving this old station wagon that we had but when The MIB gave us this baby there was no point in continuing on the station wagon dont you think?" Stephanie said with a smile. Cena just stared at her blankly, the slightest of smiles on his face.  
  
"Everything you just said was total bullshit." Cena said, looking at his watch. "Hey listen how much longer 'till you guys, get this Triple H characther your after, cause I got a hot date in about a hour."  
  
"Your gonna have to cancel that one there Johnny boy." Jericho said with a grin from the front seat. "Now brace yourself kiddos Im taking this baby to the skies, at two hundred miles per hour!" Jericho grinned as he pushed the two buttons and took to the skies at the speed he had said, everyone in the van had prepared thereselves for the change of pace the van would go, or at least everyone except for one John Cena, who was thrown back into his seat.  
  
"What the hell is goin' on here!?" Cena asked, wide eyed.  
  
"Didnt I just tell you we got this van from the MIB? Hmmm....I guess you wernt paying attention." Stephanie said sharing the same grin she had minutes ago with Shawn again.  
  
"MIB huh? Isnt that like...The Men In Black or somethin'?" Cena asked, obviously he saw the movies.  
  
"Yup, but this is the real MIB, not the Will Smith and Tommy Lee Jones deal." Shawn said.  
  
"They ummm... they still take on the same shit that they do in those movies?" Cena asked, slowly becoming a believer.  
  
"Yup. Anything alien those guys take care of, plus they also are devoted to making new inventions, though 95% of those dont make it to the market." Shawn said.  
  
"Well if they take care of that stuff then why aint they takin' care of these so called warewolf things?" Cena asked.  
  
"Dont you listen? I told you already, The MIB take care of anything alien. Warewolves arnt alien." Shawn said.  
  
"So Warewolves, aliens its all the same shit!" Cena said.  
  
"Hardly, Steph, tell him about the differances between alien, and supernatural." Shawn said, Stephanie smiled and nodded again.  
  
"Sure thing Shawn. Ok John alien pretty much means anything that isnt from earth, thats the stuff, The MIB take care off. The supernatural is anything that comes from Earth, weather it be warewolves, vampires, ghosts, bigfoot, or the loch ness monster. Oh and those MIB movies, are far from fact. Aliens are walking among us, in fact there is only one alien on earth, and she works for The MIB." Stephanie explained.  
  
"What about that memory eraser thing? They ummmm....do they have those?" Cena asked.  
  
"Yes and we plan on using it on you after this whole thing is over." Stephanie said rather bluntly.  
  
"What!? No way please dont do that to me!" Cena begged. Stephanie rolled her eyes.  
  
"They dont exist John. I was kidding." Stephanie said shaking her head.  
  
"How much longer until were there Chris?" Shawn asked Jericho from the back.  
  
"Well Albert said they were at the waterfront so I'd say that we will be there in five minutes give or take one or two." Chris said.  
  
"Alright, hopefully we'll get there with enough time to save Orton." Shawn said, though his hopes were low, if this really was Triple H they were dealing with then without a shadow of a doubt, Batista and Matt Morgan would of already arrived back at the water front with the precious cargo of Randy Orton. If only Shawn knew how right he was, just at that moment Batista and Matt Morgan made it back to a plain looking building at the waterfront. The building where Triple H was waiting.  
  
"I was wondering when you would return." Triple H said standing from his seat. "Wheres Albert?"  
  
"We were interupted by The D.S.P.K. they got Albert." Batista said. Triple H frowned.  
  
"I knew he was weak. I trust you still got Orton?" Triple H asked. Morgan nodded, and threw Orton who had been put into a stright jacket on the floor in front of Triple H.  
  
"Of corse we got him, we would do anything you ask of us." Morgan said. The comment only feed Triple Hs ego.  
  
"Good to hear." Triple H looked down at the utterly terrified Randy Orton and lifted him to his feet.  
  
"Listen I dont have any idea what so ever what I did to you guys but whatever it is I am so freckin sorry ok. Im so sorry you cant even begin to realize how sorry I am!" Orton said in total fear. Triple H smiled, he loved the smell of fear. Triple H ripped the stright jacket of of Orton then shoved him back to Batista and Morgan to keep hold of him.  
  
"You didnt do a thing to us. You see Orton Im making my own little personal army. I take humans who are at the peak of excellance, in physical conditioning and you indeed are that. Of corse none of my minions would serve me willingly, not even Batista and Morgan there, but with the use of a serum in that needle up there, all I have to do is inject you with one shot of it and you'll obey me for the rest of your life. First though I have to turn you into one of us." Triple H said with a smile.  
  
"No way! I dont wanna be one of you guys! I like being human! God please dont bite my neck and turn me into one of you!" Orton begge. Triple H looked slightly amused.  
  
"Bite your neck and turn you into one of us? Do I look like a vampire? If I were to bite your neck I would likly bite your frecking head off! Sure a gentle little nibble on your neck could turn you into one of us, I perfer the full fledged bite. You see we can bite you anywhere and turn you into one of us. I like the arm. Its really meatly and thick, plus this way I can bite as hard as long as I dont want to bite your entire arm off, but hey I plan on making you one of my minions so why would I bite your arm off?" Triple H said with a small laugh.  
  
"No man please dont! Please!" Orton begged. Triple H laughed again.  
  
"Hey dont worry about it Randy. Its all a part of evolution." Triple H said then grabbed Ortons arm and bit into it. Orton screamed in pain as Batista and Morgan grinned at him. They might of lost Albert from there ranks but his replacement would be much better. After what seemed like forever to Orton, Triple H lifted his mouth from Ortons arm, almost instantly Orton began to transform, his nose and mouth growing into a snout, his fingers and toes extending with razor sharp claws, as even sharper teeth grew into his mouth, his eyes turning yellow, his ear growing pointed, and of cors the thick coat of fur that covered his entire body. Within a minute of the bite from Triple H, Randy Orton had turned into a wearwolf, Ortons stregnth increaded twenty fold as he tried to escape the grip of Batista and Matt Morgan, though there stregnth were still much greater then his, they still had a bit of trouble holding him back. Triple H walked up to where he was sitting before, which was of corse a throne, he would be king of warewolves and warewolves would soon rule the world so he would be king. Next to his desk was a little table, on it the needle with the derum that Triple H had spoken of earlier. Triple H picked up the needle and walked back to the newest warewolf in the room Randy Orton, who was still being held back by Batista and Matt Morgan.  
  
"Im going to kill you for this!" Orton yelled. Triple H just gave him a cocky smile and shook his head.  
  
"Didnt you hear me? This serum will make you obey every single word I say. All it takes its to be injected into your blood stream." Triple H said holding the neddle high in the air, knowing Orton would look up at it, as soon as he did Batista put a hand on his forhead preventing Orton from putting his head down again, to make it all the more easier for Triple H to inject the serum into Ortons blood stream.  
  
"Hes good to go boss." Batista said with a grin. Triple H grinned again and started to bring his hand down, but before he could a shot was fired off in the building shooting through the needle promptly destroying it.  
  
"What!?! WHO DARES!?!" Triple H yelled looking past Batista, Morgan, and Orton to see The D.S.P.K., Shawn Micheals, Chris Jericho, Stephanie McMahon, and Tajiri standing in the door way. Shawn Michaels was in the middle of the group with a gun in hand and a smile on his face.  
  
"Long time no see." Shawn said staring at Triple H.  
  
"Micheals! I knew we would meet again soon. You shall pay for what you have done with your lives!" Triple H threatened.  
  
"Then bring it on baby!" Jericho said.  
  
To Be Continued......  
  
And theres another chapter. Wow. Thats all I can say after the feedback from the last chapter. I went from seven reviews to fourteen. You guys doubled it! Wow! Amazing! And just when I thought that this story wasnt as good as I thought it was. Thanks alot to those who reviewed not only the last chapter but the other chapters as well. How about you continue this tradition and review this one as well huh? C'mon review and tell me what you think, as you can see I obvioulsy love your feedback.  
  
LaTerZ  
  
-T Bond 


	5. Arc 1 The Department Of Supernatural Pea...

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING.  
  
NOTE #1: Sorry folks the spell checker isnt working.  
  
NOTE #2: I know that his name is A-Train now, but I really dont wanna use that lame assed name here in this story, so in it he shall be known as what his name was before Albert.  
  
Date: April 20th 2004  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
SUPERNATURAL WARS  
  
ARC #01: The Department Of Supernatural Peace Keepers Part 5  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
"You havent changed in the slightest Trips, your still making your treats, and just like before you cant back them up."  
  
"I cant back them up? Ive always been able to back them up Micheals, remember when your little group just consisted of you, Ricky Steamboat and Marty Jannetty? Forgive me if Im wrong, but wasnt I the one who killed Jannetty and sent Steamboat to the retirement home?" Triple H said with a sneer. He would be the type to bring up the past.  
  
"Steamboat only retired because he thought you were finished." Shawn said.  
  
"That and hes missing his left arm, but it could be worse he could be like Jannetty."   
  
"Your right Triple H, no one has ever taken The D.S.P.K. to the limit before like you have. Hell after our last encounter I was the only member still left, but there are more of us now, and we are more then enough to take you out." Shawn said.  
  
"More of you? HA! What good does that do? And havent my little lap dogs already killed one of those members." Triple H said glancing over at Batista.  
  
"We still have you outnumbered, four to three, Orton dosent look to be willing to fight any of us, in fact it looks like to me that Orton just wants to bite your head off." Shanw said, as he started to take a few steps closer to Triple H and his little werewolf army, followed by his only little army.  
  
"Shawn, you will never change will you? Dont you know by now I always have a ace up my sleave? I mean who do you have with you? The Bosses daughter, a Japanese midget, and Shawn Michaels jr? Thats hardly any compition for the likes of Batista, Morgan, and...well there is one more that have been holding off until the next time that we meet, and with him they should be able to hold you off long enough for me to make Randy here obey me, no questions asked, then it will be five on four in our favor, but Im sure by the time that Orton sees the light there will be even less of you for us to sink our teeth in." Triple H said grabbing the struggling Randy Orton from the hands of Batista and Matt Morgan, both of them may of been strong but Triple H was even stronger then both of them combined, and Ortons struggling became even more useless.  
  
"Enough of these mind games Trpile H? Whos this ace up your sleave?" Shawn asked. Triple H smiled, with a slight twinkle in his eye, as we continued to back up holding Orton against his will.  
  
"I touught you would never ask." Triple H said his smile growing more menacing by the second. "Come on out here, your have company." Triple H said, looking back into the dark corner. Something, or someone was moving around back there in the shadows.  
  
"Shawn... I really hate this right about now." Jericho said, with growing concern.  
  
"I dont like it any more then you do Chris but hold it together." Shawn said, Jericho nodded.  
  
"Sure thing, but this guy isnt making it any easier on us." Jericho said.  
  
"Batista, Morgan, attack Jericho, Tajiri, and Stephanie." Triple H said then looked into the dark corner where the new figure was emerging, sure enough it was a werewolf. "And Micheals is all yours, just like you always wanted.....Marty."  
  
"Marty?" Shawn questioned, squinting his eyes at the shadows as the werewolf emerged. Marty Jannetty. Triple H had never killed him, he was to suffer a worse fate, the fate of a werewolf.  
  
"Thats right Shawn, so we meet again. For the first time since you left me for dead!" Jannetty yelled as he came closer. At the same time Batista charged at the unsuspecting Tajiri who like Shawn, Jericho, and Stephanie were wrapped up in the moment. Before Tajiri could react it was already to late Batista sunk his razor sharp claws into Tajiris neck, nearly decapatating him, and taking him out of the fight instantly.  
  
"No!" Jericho yelled jumping on Batitsas back pushing him to the ground. Batista quickly got back to his feet and threw Jericho half ways across the room with his werewolf stregnth.  
  
"Its to late for him, hes dead, but dont worry you'll be joining him soon!" Batista said with a grin as he walked towards Jericho who was getting back up to his feet once again.  
  
"Stephanie forget about Tajiri its too late to help him, take out Morgan." Shawn ordered.  
  
"What about you?" Stephanie asked. Shawn looked towards his former partner, who was now a werewolf.  
  
"You really have to ask?" Shawn said.  
  
"Right silly me." Stephanie said digging into her backpack for anything that she could use against the much stronger and faster Matt Morgan.  
  
"Be careful. We have lost far to much on this mission already." Shawn said taking a quick look at Tajiri, then walking towards Marty Jannetty.   
  
"I have had enough of this waiting around!" Morgan yelled charging at Stephanie. Just before he could reach Stephanie, she dodge and pulled a little bottle of spray which was filled with garlic and sprayed it in Morgans face.   
  
"What is this garlic!? Why do people think that werewolves and vampires share the same weaknesses!?" Morgan yelled. Stephanie smiled and took the momentary distraction she had made and kicked Morgon in the croch, bringing him to his knees.  
  
"You do have the same weaknesses somethings Matty, you just have to be creative in how they can be weaknesses." Stephanie said with a grin, then fliped over Morgans back, took out the two daggers that were strapped onto the side of her backpack and stabbed them through Morgans legs nailing him to the floor. As Morgan howled in pain Stephaine dug into her backpack again and pulled out another transporter disc stuck it on Morgans back and pressed it sending Morgan to the same cell where Albert now was, she didnt need to punch in a new place to send Morgan on her watch since it was still there from when she sent Albert there. "Stregnth and speed dont make up for brains." Stephanie grinned and pulled the daggers out of the floor and looked over at Jericho who was just barely able to fend off Batista. Stephanie ran over where they were and stood beside Jericho. "Sorry Im late"  
  
"Late? You took care of Morgan already?!" Jericho asked, Batista quickly looked around the room to see that Matt Morgan was indeed gone.  
  
"What did you do to him!?" Batista yelled lunging at Stephanie, who was pushed out of the way by Jericho who then took the brunt of the attack, but still had enough momentum to throw Batista behind him, and then got back up to his feet.  
  
"Ok how many more transporter discs do you have?" Jericho asked.  
  
"Just one." Stephanie said.  
  
"Ok give it to me I have a plan." Jericho said holding his hand out wishing Stephanie would move faster before Batista got back up.  
  
"Alright? Whats the plan then?" Stephanie asked handing Jericho the transporter disc.  
  
"Just punch in our break room back at the headquarters on your watch." Jericho said.  
  
"What? Why?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"Its not for Batista. Im saving Ortons ass!" Jericho said pointing to Orton who was still being held by Triple H who had just grabbed another neddle filled with the serum to inject into Ortons neck.  
  
"Oh, I get it now." Stephanie said nodding while punching in the new address on her watch. Jericho nodded towards her then turned and ran towards Orton and Triple H. Jericho drop kicked Triple H causing him to drop the neddle and release Orton. Jericho then stuck the disc on Orton.  
  
"Your gonna end up at our headquarters you'll be safe there.... just dont touch my stuff." Jericho said, pushing the button on the transporter disc before Orton could say anything sending him to his new destination.  
  
"Your going to pay with that with your life!" Triple H yelled.  
  
"Say it, dont spray it, and while your at it take a shower, you smell like a wet dog!" Jericho said insulting Triple H. Not the best move in the world. Meanwhile Shawn Michaels and Marty Jannetty continued to stare each other down in the middle of the room.  
  
"What did he do to you Marty?" Shawn asked. Jannetty growled.  
  
"What he did to me?! He saved my life! You left me for dead!" Jannetty yelled.  
  
"You didnt have a pulse or a heartbeat! You WERE dead!" Shawn yelled.  
  
"Funny thing cause I dont feel dead."  
  
"Werewolves can bring the very recently deceased back to life as one of them if they act fast enough. That must of been what Triple H did. Either way you WERE dead, I didnt leave you." Shawn explained.  
  
"Then in that case he gave me a second chance at living. Living as my own man, I wasnt in your shadow anymore!" Jannetty yelled swinging at Shawn and missing.  
  
"You cant consider this living!" Shawn said dodging another one of Jannettys punches.  
  
"Fight me! Its time we found out whos truely better!" Jannetty yelled.  
  
"I wont fight you! You were like my brother.... You ARE like my brother!" Shawn yelled dodging another punch.  
  
"The Marty you know is dead, Im all thats left now! The new and vastly improved Marty Jannetty!" Jannetty yelled, swinging at Shawn and missing again, then stopping altogether. He would get Shawn to fight him, and he just saw how he could convince him. At the same time Stephanie was still running and dodging all attacks from Batista while trying to think of a new plan of attack now that she didnt have any transporter discs left.  
  
"Stand still and fight like a real man!" Batista yelled.  
  
"Fight like a real man?! HELLO!!!! Im a woman! What are you blind!? You really did draw the short straw on life didnt you pal? Your big, stupid, ugly, smelly, and that back hair is just to gross!" Stephanie said applying her womanly charms.  
  
"Your gonna pay for those insults when I get my hands on you!" Batista yelled.  
  
"Geez what is it with you werewolves? I mean how many times do you guys say "you gonna pay for that when I get my hands on you!" in the run of a day? I mean to be totally honest if its supposed to be a catchphrase its kinda lame. But hey, I always like "King of the World" myself...and its not from that Titanic movie either, Homer said it on the Simpsons years before when he almost jumped Springfeild gorge on Barts skateboard." Stephanie said with a smirk as she quickly moved to the side and tripped Batista and kicked him in the head, while she struggled to find something useful in her backpack without being able to look in there, and pulled out a odd lookign gun. "Perfect!" Stephanie said aiming it at Batista and shooting it, shooting a grappling net out on top of Batista which stuck into the ground as well.  
  
"A Net? How long do you think a net will hold me down!?" Batista said half laughing as he tried to rip it apart with little success.  
  
"God you werewolves might be stong and fast and hell but God your all so stupid! Why dont you look a little closer at that net, its not any ordinary net. Im fighting werewolves here, this backpack is full of little gadgets to fight your kind, that gun shot off a net laced with silver. I'll never understand why you guys can rip a battleship apart but cant do a thing to silver I'll never know, but Im not complaining. Now Im off to help Chris, so dont you go anywhere, as if you had a choice." Stephanie said mocking Batista, while taking her backpack off and looking for the perfect gadget to take out Triple H. Meanwhile Jericho is doing his best to fight off Triple H and try to get an advantage though it didnt seem possible.  
  
"Shit!" Jericho yelled rolling out of the way of Triple H who was about to pounce on him.  
  
"You humans disgst me! Your weaker then us, slower then us,-"  
  
"Better then you." Jericho said cutting him off.  
  
"WORSE THEN US!" Triple H yelled grabbing Jericho by the arm and throwing him against the wall. "Yet despite all of this, you are the ones who control the world. Ive had enough of this! After Im finished with you tonight, I will continue to build my army and you will all be serving us!"  
  
"You know Trips you have a real chip on your shoulder, and were just the people to knock it off!" Jericho said getting back to his feet and pointing his finger behind Triple H trying to get his attention.  
  
"Do you really think Im stupid enough to fall for that stupid old trick!?!" Triple H yelled.  
  
"Your right Trips your much to smart for that." Jericho said, just as Stephanie snuck up behind Triple H and put a gun to his head.  
  
"Silver bullets." Stephanie said with a smile before pulling the trigger. "God werewolves are so freckin stupid!!!" Jericho grinned at that comment, then walked over to Stephanie and Triple Hs lifeless body, crouching down to get a closer look.  
  
"Your right Trips, your much to smart to fall for that stupid old trick." Jericho said with a smile then stood up again. "Good job Steph, I mean you could of done this all by yourself tonight."  
  
"Yup, you got that right. Im three and 0 tonight." Stephanie said.  
  
"Did I tell you how much I love your wonderful toys." Jericho said.  
  
"Not lately." Jericho said. "Hey weres Shawn?!" Jericho and Steph looked around frantically as they saw Marty Jannetty hovering over the now dead body of Shawn Michaels, with Cena close behind him.  
  
"Oh god..." Stephanie said choked up, first Bob, then Tajiri, now there leader, Shawn.  
  
"Shawn!" Jericho yelled running towards them.  
  
"Stay back or the human gets it too!" Jannetty yelled grabbing Cena again. The same stragaty that he used for the downfall of Shawn Michaels.  
  
"Dammit Cena you were told to stay out of here!" Jericho yelled.  
  
"I was curious! I didnt know that this would happen! This is all just to fucked up man!" Cena said now a full believer.  
  
"LET ME GO OR THE HUMAN DIES!!!" Jannetty yelled as he backed up toward the door still holding onto Cena.  
  
"Fine we'll let you go, but you gotta let Cena go first!" Jericho said.  
  
"Thats ok with me. Thats the problem with you humans, your far to compassionate!" Jannetty yelled pushing Cena away from him and turning to run at the door.  
  
"Now Steph!" Jericho yelled as Steph took aim and shot off the gun three more times, the first silver bullet speed past Jannetty but the other two connected in the upper arm and head bringing Jannetty down for good. Jericho then turned to Steph and nodded.  
  
"Stephanie McMahon.... the werewolf killer." Jericho said quitely as he walked over to Shawn, he was indeed dead, along with Bob and Tajiri.  
  
"So what do we do from here on out?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"Well, I guess we have no choice, we have to do what Shawn would do in this situation." Jericho said.  
  
"Whats that?" Stephanie asked. Jericho looked at Shawn then to Cena who looked to be very freaked out by the whole thing.  
  
"We go on, and we get some new recruits." Jericho said. "I think we already have one."  
  
"Oh no, dont even look at me!" Cena said. Jericho clenched his fists and then grabbed Cena.  
  
"LISTEN CENA ITS YOUR FAULT THAT SHAWN IS DEAD! YOUR GONNA MAKE RIGHT BY THIS WEATHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT YOUR AGENT #24 OF THE DEPARTMENT OF SUPERNATURAL PEACE KEEPERS!" Jericho yelled in a rage.  
  
"Fuck you pal I didnt want anything to do with this! You forced me to come!" Cena yelled back.  
  
"We also told you to stay in the van. Now its up to you I guess. You either join this team or we put you in a jail cell for the rest of your life! We can do that so its up to you." Jericho said calming down.  
  
"Ok, ok, fine, I'll join your little Girl Scouts group." Cena said hating every bit of it.  
  
"Good, cause I was just making that up you didnt have a choice." Jericho said, then turned to Stephanie.  
  
"Lets grab all the bodies and head back to the headquarters, were gonna have some explaining to do to your father on this one." Jericho said.  
  
"For sure, he'll probally want to shut us down after this." Stephanie said.  
  
"He wont do that, we wont let him." Jericho said. Stephanie nodded and turned to start getting the bodies which included Marty Jannetty, Tajiri, Shawn Michaels, the still living but trapped Batista, and the one who this was all because of Triple H.  
  
"Ummm....Chris?" Stephanie said.  
  
"Yeah Steph?" Jericho replyed turning to her. "What is it?"  
  
"Triple Hs body is gone." Stephanie said. Her saying that was followed by Batistas laughter.  
  
"You fools! You should of knew that the boss wasnt dead! If he was dead all the werewolves that he created would be become human again!" Batista said between his laughter.  
  
"Hes right! How could we of fogotten?" Jericho said in disbeilf of his stupidity.  
  
"So what do we do now?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"Stay the corse. Im guessing that Triple H is gonna need alot of time to heel up froma silver bullet to the head. He wont be bothering us for a while." Jericho said.  
  
"But how could he of lived. It was a silver bullet... to the freckin head!" Stephanie said completely confused.  
  
"I dont know. Maybe a werewolves healing abilitys get even stronger and lets them be immune to silver after there over a thousand years old like Triple H." Jericho said.  
  
"I guess so. A normal bullet to the head wouldnt even kill any other werewolf just slow them down." Stephanie said.  
  
"So I guess we slowed Triple H down." Jericho said. "Well....lets collect things. We have to get two new recruits and answer to your father...." Jericho said.  
  
End Arc 1  
  
Longer chapter...oh well I hope you enjoyed it. Hopefully thats enough action for a while, Im also hoping that the suprises in this chapter were...well suprising. Anyways next chapter starts "Arc 2: The New Recruits". Until then please send a review and tell me what you thought.  
  
LaTerZ  
  
-T Bond 


	6. Arc 2 The New Recruits Part 1

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING.  
  
NOTE #1: Sorry folks the spell checker isnt working.  
  
NOTE #2: I know that his name is A-Train now, but I really dont wanna use that lame assed name here in this story, so in it he shall be known as what his name was before Albert.  
  
Date: April 27th 2004  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
SUPERNATURAL WARS  
  
ARC #02: The New Recruits Part 1  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
After returning to the D.S.P.K. headquarters put Batista in the same cell with Albert and Matt Morgan. Then put all the dead bodies of there team mates in the small morgue that was actually there, to be cremated later just in case one of them would wake up again as a vampire, they then explained the situation the best they could to Randy and insisted that he go into one of there cells for his and there own safty until tommorow when the full moon would be gone, then went back to the rec room to settle down.  
  
"This place dosnt seem that bad I guess. I figured it would be full of stuffed werewolves, and bigfoots." Cena said looking around the break room.  
  
"So, all thats left now is to speak to my Dad about this whole thing." Stephanie said sitting down on a couch, completely ignoring Cena. She wasnt sure about Cena being on the team but they didnt have much of a choice at the moment. At least he looked to be in good shape.  
  
"Well all know that will be fun." Jericho said sitting beside her and focusing his eyes on his feet. "You know Steph I've been doing alot of thinking on that long quiet drive back."  
  
"Yeah? About what?" Steph asked looking towards him.  
  
"I dont know if I can do this anymore." Jericho said with a sigh.  
  
"What do you mean you dont think you can do this anymore? Chris you have been here longer then the me, and obvioulsy longer then Cena, you know more about this stuff then anyone else."  
  
"I know, Steph Im Agent #11, Cena is the newest member to our little family and hes Agent #24. Your Agent #18 and every other agent from 12 to 17 and from 19 to 23 are all dead. In fact theres only one member out of the 24 of us who got to see retirement. The original leader, Ricky Steamboat, and he was forced into retirement when his arm was bitten off." Jericho said.  
  
"I know about our teams history." Stephanie said. "Why are you bringing this up all of a sudden?"  
  
"I guess I never thought of our team mortality rate before."   
  
"Well it is rather high, but what can you expect with what were doing? Its part of the job."  
  
"About that. Im not so sure I want to do this as a job anymore." Jericho said.  
  
"What? You cant be serious!"  
  
"I think I am. I love the fact that I have played a part in saving humanity more then once. Thing that gets to me is that humanity dosent have a clue."  
  
"Chris you cant serioulsy think about quitting."  
  
"I am though. Espically after this. I mean Bob, Tajiri, and even Shawn are all dead now. Its really got me second guessing this. We dont even have any leadership now with Shawn gone." Jericho said, still keeping his eyes focused on his feet.  
  
"Chris your just being tested." Stephanie said.  
  
"Tested?" Jericho questioned.  
  
"Chris... well.... let me put it this way. You only really learn who you are inside when life tests you like this." Stephanie said.  
  
"I hate tests. I never really was the best at them, espically those suprise ones." Jericho said trying to put a bit of humor in the situation but failing miserabally.  
  
"So what are you going to do then Chris? Are you going to turn and run or stick around with us and unquestionablly be one the best members of The D.S.P.K.?" Stephanie asked. She knew that Chris did love being the best. Lord knows she already thought he was one of the best members the team ever had. He was Agent 11. He had so far outlived 12 other team mates. That was nothing to scoff at in this line of work.  
  
"I wouldnt say I would be running." Jericho said.  
  
"I would. C'mon Chris you have never been like this before. Any other time when your back was against the wall you wouldnt quit. You would just laugh and press on, but right now it really does seem like your about to just run out the door and be done with it." Stephanie said.  
  
"I cant help it Steph. Why does life have to be so hard all the dammed time?" Jericho asked.  
  
"Chirs most people only know the easy way, but thats only because they close there eyes to the world around them, make up some lame excuses and move on. Are you going to start making those same excuses now and buy into all there lies? Espically since you know what the world is really like now? You have never been the kind of person to make up excuses." Stephanie said, starting to grow frustrated with this conversation. She lost Bob, Tajiri, and Shawn already. She didnt want to loose Chris too, espically since he was still alive.  
  
"Im not making up any excuses Steph. Its just without Shawn I dont think I can do this anymore." Jericho said.  
  
"What? Did you just say you wernt making up any excuses and then throw one right at me?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"I just dont think I can this anymore, its like Shawn is just standing there telling me that we fought the good fight but its time to just give up on it already." Chris said. He was so insistant just a few hours earlier when he pratically forced Cena to join the team but now that he had time to think it over he seemed like a shell of his former self.  
  
"So you think Shawn is standing in your way of continuing on with this? Chris you just gotta stand up to it. In all honesty I think that inside your can be even stronger then Shawn was. Shawn always doubted his own ability, you never did, at least not until tonight." Stephanie said. At this point Cena had finally had enough of this conversation himself and stood up.  
  
"Listen I might be new to this and all but I know the kind of shit that you have been though. I lost my entire family last year in a plane crash, I guess these people were like family to you espically Michaels, and Im sorry alright cause this is all because of me. If I stayed in the van like I was told he would still be alive. But you know what before all of this bullshit happened tonight I didnt have any direction in my life, I never had anything to believe in. Espically not werewolves, but after tonight I am a beliver. And sure I didnt want to do this but after thinking it over, this is exctally what I need. Its something I could believe in and focus my life on, and here you are now quitting right after I finally get this feeling of worth for the first time since my family died? I dont think so. Listen it was all my fault what happened to Shawn but its my turn to take the ball now, and I aint dropping it. Im going turn things around for you and make everything right again. All I ask is that you give me a chance to make things right for you." Cena said. Jerichos eyes were finally off of his feet as he was looking at Cena. His words had done something for him. Who would of ever thought Cena was capable of that?  
  
"Well Chris there you have it. Looks alot to me like John wants to look up to you like you used to look up to Shawn. So what do you say?" Stephanie asked. Chris looked down at his feet and sighed again, then stood up.  
  
"C'mon Steph we gotta go see Vince." Jericho said. Steph smiled at that. Looked like Cena actually got through to him.  
  
"Thats the best news Ive heard all day." Steph said, standing up.  
  
"Alright time to go see the head honcho of this outfit." Cena said rubbing his hands together.  
  
"Hold it right there junior. Your staying back. If Vince see Steph and I walk in there with you he go nuts. First thing we gotta do is break the news that the team is in shambles now, and convince him not to put a end to this group himself. To be truthful I dont know that I would care if he shut us down. Im just going to give this one last shot." Jericho said. Cena nodded.  
  
"Alright man I'll stick around here. That computer over there is just a normal one right? Theres no freaky shit all over it right?" Cena asked.  
  
"Yeah John its just a normal everyday computer. Surf porn to your hearts desire." Steph said rollign her eyes.  
  
"Now your speaking my language.... I mean.... I just gotta check out my E-Mail." Cena said with a innocent smile.  
  
"Yeah right.... C'mon Steph." Jericho said leaving the room. Steph quickly followed as they made there way to Vinces office. This would be a tough conversation, one that neither of them looked forward to. Jericho and Stephanie looked at each other then Jericho knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in." Vince said from inside. Jericho and Steph took a deep breath and walked in both taking a seat in front of Vinces desk.  
  
"Ok guys tell me about the mission. Things went well I assume." Vicne said with a smile.  
  
"Harldy." Jericho said.  
  
"Oh?" Vince said, raising a eyebrow. "What happened?"  
  
"Well Vince long story short, we all didnt just decide that me and Steph would come in to report on this mission, lke we usually do when two people just come in here. Fact is, Bob, Tajiri, and Shawn are all dead. Were all that made it." Jericho said. Vince looked dumbfounded.  
  
"All three of them?" Vince asked.  
  
"Yes." Stephanie said trying not to make eye contact with her father.  
  
"Even Shawn?" Vince asked, stil lnot believing his ears.  
  
"Unfortunally, yes." Jericho said with a sigh.  
  
"All three of them including Shawn Michaels was killed by a lowly mission about werewovles?!" Vince asked.  
  
"It was hardly a lowly mission. The leader of the werewolves was Triple H." Jericho said.  
  
"Triple H? Chris Triple H is dead. Triple H has been dead before you even joined the team, and I dont have to remind you that you have been here for quite some time." Vince said.  
  
"Its true. He apperently faked his own death years ago so he could let himself age to 1000 years so he could be stronger, and stronger he is. I shot him with a silver bullet in the head, and somehow he lived." Stephanie said.  
  
"Thats not possible." Vince said.  
  
"Trust me Dad. I shot him in the head with a silver bullet, then when we turned around he was gone, and the werewolves that he had turned were still werewovles." Stephanie said.  
  
"One of those werewolves was Marty Jannetty." Jericho said. Vince looked shocked.  
  
"Marty Jannetty? As in Agent #2? The first person to die for The D.S.P.K.?" Vince asked. This was all just to much.  
  
"Its all true Vince." Jericho said. Vince looked down for a few seconds then looked up again.  
  
"Do you two wish to keep The Department Of Supernatural Peace Keepers going?" Vince asked offering them the option.  
  
"We talked about it, and yes. We do." Jericho said, looking over at Stephanie.  
  
"Very well then this is your responsibilty from here on out Chris." Vince said.  
  
"Excuse me sir?" Jericho said, not quite getting what Vince was saying.  
  
"Im saying that from here on out your the new leader of The D.S.P.K., you choose three new team mates, and like I said to Shawn when he took over this job from Ricky Steamboat. If anyone dies, its on your watch. Its your responsibilty not mine. Not anyone elses, its all on you, and for the next little while I'll be watching you like a hawk. Now go, find the three new members of The D.S.P.K." Vince said waving his hand. For them to leave his office. They did so and stood outside the office thinking it over to themselves for a minute. Espically Jericho, from here on out he was the team leader. Anything bad that happened would be on his head. At least he already had one person choosen to be a new team member, John Cena. As for the other two he wasnt so sure, though he did have a slight idea on the next member.  
  
To Be Continued....  
  
And theres another chapter. In the next one The D.S.P.K. gets another new recruit. Until then please review and tell me what you think of this one.  
  
LaTerZ  
  
-T Bond 


	7. Arc 2 The New Recruits Part 2

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING.  
  
NOTE #1: Sorry folks the spell checker isnt working.  
  
Date: April 27th - May 1st 2004  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
SUPERNATURAL WARS  
  
ARC #02: The New Recruits Part 2  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
"Stephanie McMahon, and John Cena. Im not so sure just how well Cena will work out at the moment, but I know Steph will. She always has. Shes been my best friend for years, and now she was more. She was my rock. I Chris Jericho am now the new leader of The Super Natural Peace Keepers. It should be Shawn Michaels but its not. Not anymore. Hes dead now, and Im standing in his shoes. The shoes are huge and my feet are very small. I dont know how I'll work out as leader of this group. I hope I do well, but I know it wont be easy. My first "mission" as we called them is to simply complie a new team, to do so I need two more people. After three days of thinking it over, I have finally decided on another person and Im almost certian that he will, under the given circumstances. ,Chris Jericho." Cena said, he had just read what Chris had written down. As team leader it was his responsibility to write a journal so new recruits could read up on the twenty-one year history of the D.S.P.K.   
  
Chris had read every word of it when he joined twelve years ago. Twelve years. Amazing. Most members would last a year or two if there lucky. Shawn was there through out the entire twenty-one years. It seemed odd without him. 1992, was the year Chris joined the team, he had been a police officer for a year before that, but Shawn saw something special in him and invited him to join. Chris thought it over and then did join.  
  
Stephanie was a different story. Her father had always run the D.S.P.K. but keep it secret to everyone but his wife. Everyone else just knew he was the head of a government orginazation. That was enough for them, but not Stephanie. She had to find out just what government orginazation her father was the boss of. After following him and sneeking into the building under a false idenity. It was a brilliant idea. Yet the most simple idea imagineable. After being denied to join The D.S.P.K buy both Vince and Shawn, Stephanie did what she did best, used her brains. She followed The team on a mission one night and with there back against the wall she jumped in from out of nowhere and saved them all with the help of her first helpful little gadget. After that Shawn was convinced that she should join. Instead Vince got her to work in the lab and keep making different gadgets to help the team. She did, and after the death of a team member Shawn convinced to let her join. Then it was offical in 1999, Stephanie McMahon was now Agent #18. That was five years ago. Like every other member she read the journals, to get a grasp of what she was really getting into  
  
As for Cena, well hes the most recent member of the team, Agent #24, and now it was his turn to read the twenty-one years worth of D.S.P.K. history.   
  
"So, whos the new person you have in mind?" Cena asked finally finishing the last journal entry that he had just read aloud.  
  
"Your old co-worker." Jericho said. Cena rose a eyebrow and then shook his head.  
  
"You dont mean Orton do you?" Cena asked. Jericho nodded.  
  
"Chris. I hate to remind you but Randy Orton is a werewolf. Hes a part of the supernatural now." Stephanie said.  
  
"I know, but hey it makes sence, were The Department of SUPERNATURAL Peace Keepers. Theres no rule saying the supernatural cant become join, and unlike other werewolves Orton didnt get that serum injected into him that would have him serve the person who bit him the rest of his life. Randy Orton is still very much Randy Orton, mentally anyways. The difference is he has a new body. Well its the same one but different you know. It looks different, and with it hes got powers that can be used to our advantage. His stregnth, speed, keen dog like sences. We could easily use someone like that on our team." Chris explained. Everything he said had made sence they couldnt deny that.  
  
"You dont know Orton like I do Chris. The guy is an ass." Cena said.  
  
"So are you John. One more couldnt hurt. Besides after one mission he wont be a jackass anymore. You seemed to have already gotten over it quite a bit already." Chris said.   
  
"When are you gonna ask him?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"When Im ready." Jericho said.  
  
"Which is?" Stephanie asked. Jericho rolled his eyes.  
  
"I dont know now?" Chris said asking Stephanie.  
  
"Now sounds good lets go ask him." Stephanie said.  
  
"Im starting to wonder why you werent picked to be the new leader." Chris said with a sigh.  
  
"Cause Dad would never allow it. Were lucky Im a team member as it is." Stephanie said, standing up. "Well c'mon boss, lets go."  
  
"I sence a slight tone of mockery in your voice when you said boss." Jericho said. Stephanie nodded.  
  
"Well it was loaded with it. So c'mon lets go." Stephanie said.  
  
"I dont know why your so excited about it but whatever. Cena stay here." Jericho said, standing up.  
  
"Why?" Cena asked in a bit of protest.  
  
"Cause your new, and you dont like Orton. You'll convince him not to join somehow." Jericho said. Cena shrugged.  
  
"So?" Cena said. Jericho shook his head and started to leave with Stephanie.  
  
"Just stay here please." Jericho said before disappearing out the door. They made there way to the holding cells. Anything supernatural they would catch and hold there until they could be transferred to the holding cell at The MIB Headquarters. The MIB and D.S.P.K. worked together in alot of areas, and since The MIB had many more members they would always take care of the prisioners. The cells were equiped to hold anything Supernatural. In the case of werewolves they were surrounded by everything silver, the walls, floor, celing, bars, everything. It was in one of these such cells that Randy Orton was being held in. Orton was sitting down on the little bunk in the cell wondering what the hell had happened to him in the past three days. On Tuesday he was a normal guy on Friday he was a werewolf locked in a holding cell. On Thursday night when the moon was full he had turned into a the pure animal form of the werewolf, his mind was absent, he knew what he was doing but he had no control the animal side of him had taken over, he no longer resembled anything human. He looked for the world like a wolf that you would find in the wild with a few slight differences. He was the size of a rhino, weighted over 1000 pounds and was purely savage. Now that the full moon was gone again, Orton was back to his normal self, or at least his normal werewolf self. Jericho and Steph finally got to the holding cells walking past the first cell which contained Ablert, Batista, and Matt Morgan, then past the second cell to the thrid to were Randy Orton was.  
  
"Randy." Jericho said getting his attention. Orton looked up and saw Jericho and Stephanie were standing. Orton jumped to his feet and to the barred cell door.  
  
"Are you guys gonna tell me just what the hell has been going on these last few days?!" Orton yelled, understandably upset.  
  
"You were bitten by a werewolf named Triple H. Due to being bitten by a werewolf you were tunred into one yourself. Triple H was apperently over 1000 years old so that he any person he would turn into a werewolf would be in there werewolf forms at all times. The only way for you to become human again is if the werewolf that bit you is killed himself." Stephanie said.  
  
"But werewolfs... arnt they just fairy tales?" Orton asked.  
  
"Your not a fairy tale are you?" Jericho asked.  
  
"I guess not. Listen do I really have to stay in this godamm cell? I didnt even do anything, its not my fault that I got turned into this is it!?" Orton asked. Stephanie and Jericho shook there heads.  
  
"Of corse not. I'll let you out." Stephanie said producing the key from her pocket and unlocking the cell.  
  
"Thanks." Orton said stepping out.  
  
"You have to understand though Randy we had to keep you in there until after the full moon. We couldnt really deal with you until after that." Jericho said.  
  
"What exctally did happen last night?" Orton asked.  
  
"The final transformation of the werewolf, during the full moon your animal form takes over. Your basically a 1000 pound savage wolf." Stephanie said.  
  
"Wonderful." Orton said with scarcasam ringing thruogh his voice.  
  
"Rany we have two options for you. Theres usually no option for people who are turned into werewolfs and still have there free mind." Jericho said.  
  
"And what are they?" Orton asked.  
  
"Option one, the government purchased a island for us twenty years ago. Anything supernatural who were turned by any means byond there control and who still have there own free mind would be put there. Its not bad though. In fact every morden convience that you can get here, you'll easily get there. You can live in peace there the rest of your life or until we kill Triple H, in which case you will be human again and can come back to normal socity. In your current form you would not be accepted by socity at all." Jericho said. Orton shook his head.  
  
"Whats option two?" Orton asked.  
  
"You join our team and a full fledged member. After a while we'll surely meet up with Triple H again, and then well you can help us kill him and you'll be human again, but in the meantime you'll be helping us stop anything else that is supernatural, werewolf or not. Of corse you'll be paid for your services." Jericho said.  
  
"Can you assure me that I'll meet up with the guy who turned me into a werewolf if I stick with you guys?" Orton asked. Stephanie nodded.  
  
"Well we dont know when but there is no doubt about it, and your talents would be quite useful to us." Stephanie said.  
  
"Useful huh? Then sign me up. I want revenge on that son of a bitch." Orton said.  
  
"Great, then welcome aboard. Your agent #25. Steph here is agent #18, and Im agent #11, and team leader." Chris said, just as his cell phone started to ring. Jericho sighed and answered it.  
  
"What is it?" Jericho asked.  
  
"Yo Chris this is John, the computer here in the break room is goin loopy, its sayin somethin' about ghosts or somethin'." Cena said.  
  
"Just what we needed.... Ok John stay there were on the way right now." Jericho said, hanging up his cell phone and putting it back in his pocket.  
  
"So what was that about?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"A ghost haunting. Looks like we got our first mission before we can find someone else to join our happy family." Jericho said.  
  
"Ghosts. Wonderful. Give me two minutes to head to the lab and get our ghost hunting stuff." Stephaine said, before taking off. Chris then turned to Orton.  
  
"C'mon Randy time to get your feet wet, in the world of protecting the human race from the supernatural." Jericho said.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.........  
  
Another chapter another new member for The Department Of Supernatural Peace Keepers. Theres still one more member but it looks like that one will have to wait for a little bit right? Anyways until then please review and tell me what you think.  
  
LaTerZ  
  
-T Bond 


	8. Arc 2 The New Recruits Part 3

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING.  
  
NOTE #1: Sorry folks the spell checker isnt working.  
  
Date: May 2nd-4th 2004  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
SUPERNATURAL WARS  
  
ARC #02: The New Recruits Part 3  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
"C'mon get in hurry up!" Jericho said honking the horn in that old looking van again.  
  
"You gotta be kidding me. That old jalopy?! Arnt these guys supposed to be a big secret government orginazation? Why are we gonna be riding around in that old jalopy!?" Orton said once he saw the van. Cena glaced over at Stephaine who had just finished packing her ghost hunting gadgets in her backpack who returned the same glance with an added smile.  
  
"Yeah I know, its a peice of crap." Cena said with a grin, hoping into the back of the van followed by Orton and Stephanie.  
  
"Ok everyones in? Good buckle up were on the way. Steph let them know what were up against would you?" Jericho said, turning the key to start up the van.   
  
"You got it Chris." Stephaine said, turning to the new recruits and pulling out a few of her ghost hunting gadgets.  
  
"What are those things?" Cena asked.  
  
"You guys saw Ghostbusters right?" Stephanie asked. Cena nodded.  
  
"I saw parts of it, but I watched the cartoon all the time when I was a kid." Orton said. Stephanie nodded.  
  
"Good, ok well I suppose your both think thats how it works right?" Stephanie said.  
  
"Who knows." Orton said.  
  
"Well its sort of is. These gadgets as you can see are like guns, but they dont hold the ghost in one spot until you can suck them up, they vaporize them." Stephaine said.   
  
"Even better." Cena said with a grin, grabbing one of them. "Who you gonna call?"  
  
"Not you thats for sure." Orton said picking up another one of the guns.  
  
"Up yours, jackass!" Cena yelled.  
  
"Hey you two keep it quiet back there I dont care if you didnt get along on your last job your gonna get along on this one or else!" Jericho yelled from the front.  
  
"Get along with him? Fat chance!" Cena said.  
  
"Well you get along with him or you die. Its really that simple. Now sit tight Im taking this thing to 200 miles per hour." Jericho said.  
  
"This old thing? Not in your wildest dreams!" Orton said with a cocky grin. Cena grinned again and buckled up, as did Stephanie as Jericho pushed a button the the steering wheel taking it up to 200 miles per hour in a span of 6 seconds in doing so throwing the unsuspecting Orton back a bit.  
  
"Guess this is his wildest dreams huh wolf boy?" Cena said with a grin. Orton climbed back to where he was before after adjusting to the new speed and buckled up.  
  
"Why didnt you tell me that this old jalopy could do that!?" Orton yelled.  
  
"Cause its so much more fun this way." Cena said with a grin.  
  
"Fun or not, this is serious business here. Theres still another little gadget here, that you will need." Stephaine said pulling out three pairs of glasses with a blue lens in them.  
  
"What are these?" Cena asked taking a pair and putting them on. "They just turn everything blue."   
  
"Yes they turn everything blue and allow you to see any ghosts. If you cant see the ghosts then your not going to be able to hunt them now are you?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"Yeah you idiot." Orton said taking another pair of the glasses.  
  
"Like you knew!" Cena yelled.  
  
"Maybe I did!" Orton yelled back.  
  
"Maybe all of that hair you got is starting to seep into your damm brain!" Cena yelled.  
  
"Its fur, not hair you dumbass!" Orton yelled back. Jericho honked his horn from up in the front to get there attention.  
  
"Would you two shut the fuck up!?! Your lives are litterly in each others hands when we get out there! Steph and I wont be able to watch you guys the entire time, your gonna have to learn to depend on each other to get you though this!" Jericho yelled.  
  
"If my life is gonna depend on him then I just as well stick a gun in my mouth right now." Cena said rolling his eyes.  
  
"I wish you would stick a gun in your mouth!" Orton shot back.  
  
"Alright thats more then enough, both of you shut up right now!" Stephanie yelled, then climbed up in the front seat with Jericho. "Just what are we going to do about those two?"  
  
"I dont know, we obvioulsy cant leave them alone." Jericho said with a sigh.  
  
"God Chris, its like were babysitting two bratty kids already." Stephanie said.  
  
"Well they will get over it, they have no choice." Jericho said.  
  
"Are you so sure that there going to get over this?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"Im pretty sure they will, the team has had memebers who hated one another before but that changes pretty fast when they realize that they actually hold each others life in there hands." Jericho said.  
  
"I suppose your right." Stephanie said with a sigh.  
  
"I know I am. Now best thing for you to do is go back there and breif them on what there going to be up against ghosts arnt exctally the freindly customers in the world." Jericho said.  
  
"You got it Chris but Im not sure that all the breifing in the world will do those guys any good." Stephanie said.  
  
"Well at our current pace we'll be there in about three minutes, so you best get at it." Jericho said.  
  
"I'll do my best Chris." Stephanie said with a sigh.  
  
"Thats all I ask." Jericho said. Stephanie nodded and got back in the van where Orton and Cena were both sitting with there arms crossed and avoiding looking at each other like a couple of first graders who had just gotten in a fight.  
  
"Alright guys knock stop acting like children, I have to tell you about the way ghosts are." Stephaine said.   
  
"So tell me, I'll get it, I dont know if this knuckle head over here to my left will, but I'll understand." Orton said, Cena was about to fire back with another insult of his own but just sighed and decided to let Stephaine talk.   
  
"Ok, ghosts are without a shadow of a doubt completly evil." Stephanie said. "They walk through walls, so its easy for them to get away from you, and just as easy for them to sneek up on you. They fly, and push things on you, big things, heavy things. The best offence they have is the fact that it dosent matter if your not scared of them, they can just show up right in front of your face and well, to put it simply scare you. They scream in such a way that it just stops you in your shoes, for about five seconds or so, if they do that then since they can phase through soild objects they will put one hand through your head, and one through your heart then some what solidify themselves to a degree that will kill you. Five seconds is all they need to take you out, and odds are if they take you out, you could join them, its not for certin but its possible." Stephanie explained, Cena and Orton both gave off the same look.  
  
"So you mean that if they somehow get me I'll be a freckin werewolf ghost!? Can they do that!?" Orton asked. Stephanie nodded.  
  
"If they scare you, your as good as dead, and there pretty damm fast as well so weather your keep your eyes open for them or not, they can easily sneek up on you give you a scare then hand through the brain and heart, your dead." Stephaine said.   
  
"Why didnt you tell us this before?" Orton asked.  
  
"Because you were to busy fighting with John like a five year old." Stephanie said.  
  
"See its your fault!" Cena yelled at Orton.  
  
"Shut up you started it!" Orton yelled.  
  
"I didnt start it you did! You always do!" Cena yelled.  
  
"Guys, GUYS!!! Knock it off where here!" Jericho yelled from the front as he was just parking the van.  
  
"Oh great, just great." Orton said with a sigh, picking up the gun, and the glasses putting them on his face. Cena did the same while Stephaine just picked up the two items, plus another two for Jericho then jumped out of the van walked over to Jericho, and handed him the glasses and gun.  
  
"Thanks Steph." Chris said putting on the glasses.  
  
"Anytime." Stephanie said putting on her own pair as they were joined by Cena and Orton.  
  
"Ok guys suck it up, its time to go inside. If for any reason we need to split up, Cena you'll come with me and Orton you go with Steph, since its obvious that you two cant get along yet. If we so happen to get split up and you two are together, then you had better work together or one of the both of you wont be around for the next mission." Jericho sighed. He then started to walk to the building that was apperently haunted followed by Stephanie, Cena, and Orton. The place looked like your typical haunted house from television, complete with a few boarded up windows. Just as they were reaching the door it opened before them and they saw a figure standing in there way.  
  
"GHOST!!!" Orton yelled and promply shot him, though to his horror the gun didnt work at all.  
  
"The gun didnt work, hes not a ghost. I fixed it so it wouldnt work on the living." Stephanie said lowering Ortons gun. The stranger just grinned.  
  
"You guys are so primitive in your ways of hunting ghosts." He said with a half smile.  
  
"What do you mean primitive? Theres nothing better!" Stephaine said in defence of her little gadgets.  
  
"Maybe if you wanna get rid of ghosts but that way to cruel. Hi my name is Rob Van Dam, and if your looking for any ghosts in here you wont find them using these glasses." Rob said taking the pair off of Stephaines face and putting them on himself.  
  
"Hey give that back!" Stephanie yelled snatching them back from Rob. "Now what do you mean we wont find any ghosts with these glasses?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"Cause I have already taken care of the problem. You see the ghosts in there were causing trouble cause they had been dead for a 100 years now. Being dead for that long can sometimes be emotional draining on a ghost. All the lil guys needed was a talking to, to get it out of there system." Rob said.  
  
"What are you talking about? And how do you know so much about ghosts?" Chris asked.  
  
"Simple dude. Im a Shaman." Rob said.  
  
"A Shaman? I thought they all went the way of the dinosaur." Jericho said.  
  
"Most did. In fact there are only five left in the world, and to be honest Im the only full fledged Shaman." Rob said.  
  
"What do you mean full fledged Shaman?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"Simple three of the other Shaman, can just see and talk to ghosts, me and another can call them from pretty much anywhere in the world, even if they have passed on to heaven or hell, and if I want can get them to pocess me to use there atributes for myself, for a while." Rob said. "And ususally when someone dies if they start to cause trouble right away it means that they have alot of unfinished business, I can let them pocess me and with the use of a human body they can do whatever they had wanted to do."  
  
"Interesting." Jericho said.  
  
"Yeah, You guys dont understand, ghosts by nature are peaceful. One in maybe a billion might cause trouble, and if they do then all it usually takes its to talk to a Shaman like myself. I mean if all ghosts were to cause trouble, the human race would be long extinct. You see, you gotta be really really good to get into heaven, but at the same time you gotta be really really bad to get into hell. In fact only about fifteen percent of the people that die get into heaven and another fifteen percent into hell so the other seventy percent are left in pugatory for the rest of time, and heres a shock to you, Pugatory is where we are right now, Earth. The ghosts just go about on there business no one can see them except for Shaman, those glasses of yours dont even work. Sure they work against ghosts that cause trouble but not for the rest in fact I can look anywhere at any given time and see 100s of ghosts. It all comes with the teritory of being a Shaman. Not just anyone can be a Shaman either, you gotta be calm, cool, and collected at all times, if not, bye bye Shaman powers." Rob said.  
  
"Wow. I didnt know any of that before." Jericho said. Stephanie nodded.  
  
"Neither did I." Stephanie said.  
  
"Dont worry about it dudes, few people do." Rob said with a grin.  
  
"Hey Rob where are you off to next?" Jericho asked.  
  
"I dont know, Shamans are also Nomads we always serch for a place where they can stay, but we know there are ghosts out there who always need our help." Rob said.  
  
"What if I said we could give you that place?" Jericho asked.  
  
"Dude if you could actually do that, I would be all over it but yeah thats not going to happen." Rob said.  
  
"It can. You see Steph here has these little teleport discs, you just slap them on you push a button and your wherever you need to be." Jericho said.  
  
"Yes but you need a watch like mine. I can easily make one for you." Stephanie offered.  
  
"Sounds cool." Rob said with a smile.  
  
"We only ask one thing from you Rob." Jericho said.  
  
"Whats that?" Rob asked.  
  
"You join our little team, where called The Department of Supernatural Peace Keepers, we pretty much partol the globe for anything supernatural and keep the peace. Your talents would come in quite useful." Jericho explained.  
  
"Yeah Ive heard of you guys. You know what sure, if you can rig up that teleporty thing where so that I can keep doing my duties as a Shaman, then I would be more then willing to help you guys keep the peace. Thats pretty much what I was put on earth to do anyways." Rob said with a grin.  
  
"Then its a deal. Welcome abord agent #26." Jericho said with a grin.  
  
TO BE CONTIMUED.......  
  
END ARC #2  
  
Yup there you go, no ghosts just a new team mate who can well pretty much control ghosts at a whim. Anyways thats the end of the 2nd arc, which was all about getting the new team members, the new team has been made and there will be no more new team mates the team is set. I know I like them. Despite the team being set though there are still going to be changes to it, now obvioulsy Im not going to tell you what these changes are, you'll have to wait to see what they are. Anyways the next arc will deal with something fun. Its going to be called "Bloodlust" and deals with, up you guessed it, Vampires. Hope to see you again when I update, it should be up by the end of the week, Im trying to get two chapters done a week here with this one. Anyways until then please review and tell me what you think.  
  
LaTerZ  
  
-T Bond 


	9. Arc 3 Bloodlust Part 1

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING.  
  
NOTE #1: Sorry folks the spell checker isnt working.  
  
NOTE #2: For this fic Tyson Tomko, will be simply named "Tomko"  
  
Date: June 5th 2004  
  
SUPERNATURAL WARS  
  
ARC #03: Bloodlust Part 1  
  
With the new recruits all apart of the team it was time for some relaxation. Stephanie and one of those recruits, John Cena, felt the need to get out of the D.S.P.K. headquarters and hit the streets.  
  
"You know Steph, when most girls go shoppin they get a bunch of clothes and perfume and that kinda shit." Cena said sighing as he was carring the heavy bags full of items Stephanie had bought.  
  
"Yeah but most of those girls dont have to keep making new ways of fighting supernatural beasts." Steph said.  
  
"Well tell me why the heck did you have to go to about a dozen different places to get all this stuff when you could of gotten it all at the first place." Cena asked.  
  
"What and give that place an idea of what were doing?"   
  
"Yeah cause when most people buy this stuff the first thing that goes into other peoples minds are that "Those people are gonna make some crazy assed weapons to fight monsters." What kind of Supernatural stuff are you planning to fight with these things anyways?" Cena asked.  
  
"Anything really, chupacabra, deamons, zombies, mothmen, whatever." Steph said with half a smile.  
  
"Chupacabra? Mothmen? What the hell are those!?!" Cena asked. Steph grinned again.  
  
"Dont worry your'll probally see for youself soon enough." Steph said.   
  
"Thats nice to hear. Hey Steph check it out!" Cena said stopping suddenly pointing at a dance club right in front of them.  
  
"What? Razoolies? What the hell is Razoolies?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"Dude no, not Razoolies, RaZOOlies! The Zoo is capitolized!" Cena said all smiles.  
  
"John that dosent exctally answer my question. What the hell is it?" Stephanie asked again.  
  
"Its a hippest, craziest, wildest, party place in the whole city! I used to go there all the time, before you guys dragged me into this mess. C'mon we gotta go in man!" Cena said almost pleading. Stephanie rolled her eyes.  
  
"Fine, settle down we'll go in." Steph said shaking her head as if she were dealing with a small child.  
  
"Alright thtas what I wanted to hear!" Cena said, rushing towards the door being followed by Steph. Once they entered the club there minds about the place changed instantly.  
  
"Umm....Steph, whats up with those three flying guys and why do they keep swooping down and biting peoples necks?" Cena asked.  
  
"Damm, I was hoping that would be something of an attraction here and why they capitolized zoo." Steph said struggling in her pockets for her cell phone, while pushing Cena to the floor in hopes that they three people wouldnt see them.  
  
"C'mon Steph tell me whats going on here." Cena said getting a little paniced. Steph ignored him waiting for someone to answer the phone.  
  
"Finally Chris we got big problems..... Vampires..... A place called Razoolies...... Its at 53rd and 3rd..... Yeah.... three of them..... right dont forget to bring my vampire hunting equipment..... right just make sure you get your ass down here as soon as possible." Steph said hanging up the cell phone and putting it back in her pocket and pulling something else out. Two small transparent peices of plastice with a blinking yellow light in the middle of it. She stuck one on herself on the bottom of her shoe, and passed the other to Cena.  
  
"Whats this?" Cena asked.  
  
"Its a tracking device, put it on the bottom of your shoe, Vampires are basically colorblind, they see shades of white, black, and red, but thats it. They wont see this." Stephanie said. Cena nodded and put it on the bottom of his shoe.  
  
"Alright fair enough but answer me this, why do we need tracking devices?" Cena asked.  
  
"Beacause Vampires like to take live prey back to there master, and it looks like everyone else in here is dead, so that just leaves us." Steph said.  
  
"Whoa, you mean were there prey!?" Cena said trying to keep his voice low.  
  
"No but if they see us, and Im without any of my little gadgets then theres a good chance. Speaking of which pass me those bags, I can try to whip up something." Stephanie said snatching the bags from Cena and digging into them right away.  
  
"Anything?" Cena asked. Stephaine continued to look through the bags then sighed.  
  
"Nothing. I should of known better to even look, I have any and all vampire fighting gadgets made already." Stephanie said.  
  
"So what do we do? Sneek out and wait for back-up?" Cena asked.  
  
"What are you fucking nuts? Some of those people may still be alive we have to do something." Stephanie asked.  
  
"What if we put on fingers together like a cross?" Cena asked, Stephanie sighed.  
  
"Crosses dont work, thats what some some preist made up in the 1400s to make people believe that religion could defeat all evil. That theory caught on needless to say. What we need is some garlic, if we were to spray that on ourselves then they would never bite us, and not onlt that but if we could spray some into your mouths or an open wound of theres then it would pretty much paralized them long enough for us to kill them." Stephanie said.  
  
"Well we havent got any garlic so what do we do?" Cena asked.  
  
"I guess we just stand up, shout and get there attention away from everyone else." Stephanie said.  
  
"You... umm... your kidding right?" Cena asked. Stephanie took a deep breath and stood up.  
  
"Hey you Vampire assholes! Why dont you take on someone who can actually fight back!" Stephanie said getting the attention of the three vampires, who went by the names of Edge, Christian, and Tomko. All three landed on the ground looked at each other and started to smile.  
  
"More fresh blood." Tomko said, licking his bloody lips. Christian jabbed him with his elbow.  
  
"No idiot, this one is for the master." Christian said.  
  
"Yes, the master will like this one." Edge said agreeing with Christian.  
  
"Well the master isnt getting close to me!" Steph said, taking a quick look at her watch, the back up would be here soon, hopefully she would be able to distract them long enough until the rest of the team got here.  
  
"Steph Im gonna sneek into the kitchen, they probally have some garlic." Cena said in a wisper, Steph nodded slightly, so that the vampires, wouldnt notice. Cena then snuck away out of the vampires sight.  
  
"What makes you think your even a match for one of us let alone all three of us?" Christian said with a evil smile, his fangs looked a little longer then the other two, meaning that he was the one who had been a vampire the longest, his fangs were almost at the maximum legnth, where as Edges, and Tomkos fangs were just a little bigger then there normal teeth.  
  
"Simple pal, Im not just any old human your dealing with, Im a member of The Department of Supernatural Peace Keepers." Stephaine said with a smile. The vampires looked unimpressed.  
  
"Master told us about your little group, she told us you were dangerous." Christian said with a smile.  
  
"You dont look very dangerous though, we think master was wrong." Edge said showcasing his toothy grin now. Although his fangs wernt as long as Christians they still gave Stephanie the creeps. Last thing she wanted when she woke up today was to face off against a vampire, let alone three of them.  
  
"Didnt master ever tell you guys that looks can be deciving?" Stephanie said, with a nervous smile which quickly turned cofident when she saw Cena exiting the kitchen with a bulb of garlic in his hand. She knew what he was thinking already, to shove in it one of there mouths, that would take one of the vampires out of the fight, so that it would be one on one for a little while. That might be all the advantage that she needed, she did afterall have to deal with Vampires alot. Stephanie slightly nodded to Cena as if to say go for it, once again the nod was much to slight for the vampires to notice. Steph walked a little closer to the vampires knowing full well it was a risky move but she had to keep the vampires distracted while Cena was sneeking around. The vampires all smiled and licked there lips. She would be a nice human to give to there master without a doubt espically since she was apperently a member of the vampire hunting Department of Supernatural Peace Keepers. That group had killed far to many of there kind in the past to get one of them for there master would be quite good.  
  
"Its a shame you will be kept for the master, you look like you could be quite tasty yourself." Christian said still smiling.   
  
"Maybe after the master is finished with her we will get the leftovers." Tomko said.  
  
"Maybe, but I think she would be pretty dry by then, master always sucks them dry." Edge said. At that exact moment Cena jumped on the back of the biggest vampire Tomko.  
  
"Open up ugly!" Cena yelled before shoving the bulb of garlic in his mouth. Right away Tomko fell to the ground paralyzed, from the garlic.  
  
"See you shouldnt underestimate us!" Stephanie said with a smile. The vampires however ignored Stephaines taunt and attacked Cena, knocking him out. Christian then throw him over his shoulder.  
  
"Grab the other one, Master will dine on two tonight!" Christian said now all business. Edge took flight then swooped down striking Stephaine hard enough to knock her out then threw her on his shoulder.  
  
"What about Tomko?" Edge asked.  
  
"Leave him he has been poisoned with garlic, hes useless to the master now! Lets just go Mater will will reward us well for what we bring her." Christian said with a smile taking flight and flying through the skylight of the club, on the way back to there master with two D.S.P.K members and no Tomko.  
  
To Be Continued.....  
  
Yes it has been a long time since I updated this. Sorry about that, I doubt it will happen again but this is me were talking about here, I need to be in the grove for writing, looks like Im back in it again, so you wont have to wait that long for the next chapter. Anyways until then please review and tell me what you think.  
  
LaTerZ  
  
-T Bond 


	10. Arc 3 Bloodlust Part 2

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING.

NOTE #1: Sorry folks the spell checker isnt working.

NOTE #2: For this fic Tyson Tomko, will be simply named "Tomko"

Date: August 17th 2004

SUPERNATURAL WARS ARC #03: Bloodlust Part 2 ------------------------------------------

Edge and Christian had nearly arrived at there masters lair, an empty closed down factory, when one of them finally spoke up.

"Are you sure it was wise to leave Tomko behind?" Edge asked, as he flew side by side with his brother Christian, who had been a vampire much longer. Christian smiled at his older yet less experienced brother.

"Tomko was useless Edge, he would only hold us back in the long run." Christian said.

"Still these people we have with us hunt our kind. What if there group finds Tomko and gets him to reveal the masters lair." Edge questioned.

"Then let them. I dont plan on following her much longer anyways." Christian said. Edge was taken back a bit by that comment.

"What are you trying to say?" Edge asked.

"She is strong Edge, very strong, but if anyone can kill her its the hunters, and if they do kill her then we will be free of her command, and regin supreme over this city for ever. I will try to convince her to turn one of these humans into a vampire like us, once she does we will leave to help our new friend feed, on some fresh blood, then while the master is feeding on the other human hopefully there friends will arive and slay her." Christian explained revealing that he himself had his own plans that did not include serving "his master."

"You my brother, are a genuis. Which of the two will you try to presuade the master into turning into a vampire?" Edge asked.

"I'll try to get her to turn the girl into one of us." Christian said.

"It is a nice thought brother, but the master will probally not turn the girl into one of us, she may fear that doing so will jeopardize her role as the alpha-female and leader of our group." Edge said.

"I agree and if that is indeed the case like it much likely will be then we shall take the male as one of us. Unlike Tomko this one seems like he may be of use in the long run." Christian said, just as they arrived at there masters lair.

"Finally we have arrived at the masters lair." Edge said his mind weighing on Christians plans.

"Correction brother, we have arrived at Vampiress Trish's lair, she is no longer our master, at least not after she is slayed later by the humans." Christian said with a smile as both vampires swooped down through the skylight of the factory to the waiting Trish Stratus lair. In the meantime Jericho and Rob had finally arrived at the dance club where Tomko had come to but due to the garlic still temporally paralized.

"There he is." Jericho said digging into Stephanies bag and pulling out four wooden stakes, driving each into a hand and a foot of Tomko who was now screaming in pain.

"Harsh." Rob said looking at the wooden stakes that had been driven in Tomkos hand only to see his hand start to heel around it. Jericho saw Robs reaction to Tomkos hand heeling and decided to set him at ease.

"With the stakes in his hands and feet he may be able to heel around them but cant heel where they had been driven through, the longer they are there the less likely it is to heel afterwards, and with them in there he cant get away from us even when the garlic that paralized him has worn off." Jericho said.

"What garlic, you never used any." Rob asked. Jericho grinned.

"Stephanie. She never listens to me, she and Cena already attacked the vampires thats why this one here is paralized, and the other two along with Steph and Cena are long gone. Only reason for this one to still be here is because he was paralized. Only garlic can do that, but if the other two vampires as well as Steph and Cena are gone then that means our time is ticking. Most likey the other two vampires had taken them to there master." Jericho said.

"Then we gotta go get them. But were could they be?" Rob asked.

"Thats why we havent shoved a fifth stake into his heart yet, hes going to tell us." Jericho said.

"You think I will tell you anything? I will never betray the master!" Tomko yelled.

"Thats what they all say. Unfortunally for us, you Vampires are a proud lot, you wouldnt tell us a thing even if it did mean your own death, fortunally for us however, we can still get what we want out of you." Jericho said with a grin.

"Impossible! You wont get anything from me!" Tomko yelled.

"Thats where your wrong. Rob, can you answer a simple question for me?" Jericho asked.

"Sure thing Chris, what is it?" Rob asked.

"You Shamans can connect with the dead, get them to tell you whatever you want right?" Jericho asked.

"Yeah but, this dude isnt dead, hes undead. I cant do a thing when it comes to the undead." Rob said. Jericho grinned again.

"Well thats no biggie." Jericho said pulling out the fifth stake spinning it around in his hand and driving it into Tomkos heart killing him. Rob nodded.

"Thats pretty clever, not only is he dead now, but I can also get all the info I need. Now that hes dead his soul will be at peace, I'll get him to pocess me and you can get whatever info you need ok." Rob said.

"Get him to pocess you? What if he takes over?" Jericho asked.

"Nice of you to be concerned Chris but theres no way the dead can pocess a living body for long, longest they can pocess a living body is five minutes. So thats all the time you got for questions five minutes." Rob said. Jericho nodded.

"Thats more then enough time I only need one. How will I know when your pocessed?" Jericho asked. Rob grinned and pointed at his eyes.

"I'll close my eyes and them when I open them they will be completely white." Rob explained.

"Alright do it then we dont have much time." Jericho said looking at his wrist despite not having worn a watch. Rob nodded and closed his eyes and like he said when he opened them all that was there was the white.

"Ok, so I take it your pocessed by the vampire now right?" Jericho asked, while the now pocessed Rob grinned at him then turned to look at Tomkos body.

"I look good even when Im dead." Tomko said using Robs body as a vessel to the living world. Despite it being Robs body though it sounded just like Tomko, something that set Jericho back for a few seconds.

"Yeah well Im not concerned with how you look you no good vampire, I got some questions thats I need answered right away!" Jericho demanded. Tomko grinned again.

"First off my name is Tomko, get it stright human." Tomko said still grinning.

"Fine whatever you say.... Tomko.... now tell me pal who do you work for, obviously your not the master in this little group or you wouldnt of been left behind so tell me what other vampires are you running with." Jericho asked stright to the point as per usual. Tomko obvioulsy tried not to say anything but due to Robs bodies influence on him couldnt help himself.

"Edge, Christian and the master is Trish Stratus." Tomko said. With the mentions of those names Jericho looked instantly frustrated.

"Shit. Ok Rob I got everything I need to know from this guy already come back to your own body and lets get our asses in gear!" Jericho said walking past Rob and to the outside to the van. Rob then once more closed his eyes this time when he opened them they were back to normal. Rob turned around to see Jericho exiting the bar and ran after him.

"Hey wait for me dude!" Rob said running towards the door. Once he got outside Jericho was already in the van and had it started. Rob smiled at how fast Jericho was going and quickly jumped into the van.

"This isnt good Rob." Jericho said pushing a couple of buttons on the vans stearing wheel to first make it fly then go at top speed towards his destination.

"I'll say, you forgot to ask Tomko where the rest of the vampires were staying." Rob said.

"Vampires are creatures of habbit Rob, they find one lair and they stick to it. If they are defeated they will go away for a while but they will always, always, always come back to that place, its against a vampires nature not to." Jericho said.

"So let me guess you have dealt with these vampires before?" Rob asked. Jericho nodded.

"Well I never heard of this Edge guy, but Christian and Trish Stratus. Yeah The DSPK have been dealing with them ever since Ricky Steamboat was running this thing. Trish although she may not look it, is damm strong and damm smart. Christian might just be even more dangerous though, sure Trish is stronger and smarter and the leader of there little group, but Christian is one sly son of a bitch, and hes always plotting ways to get Trish out of the way and become the leader of there group." Jericho said.

"Well if Christian is such a threat to Trish why dont she just kill him and have it done with." Rob asked.

"Shes got the Megatron complex." Jericho said, with a smile. Rob just raised an eyebrow.

"The Megatron complex?" Rob asked.

"Well did you ever watch Transformers when you were a kid Rob?" Jericho asked. Rob shook his head.

"I was to busy learning how to be one with myself to become a Shaman. This dosent just happen over night you know." Rob said.

"I never said it did. Anyways Rob it goes like this. Megatron was the learder of the evil Decepticons, and his second in command was Starscream. Now Megatron you see was the strongest and smartest of all the Decepticons, but Starscream was the closest to him, but he also was a sly conniving bastard, who would sell out Megatron or any of the other Decepticons if he came out of it smelling like roses. Starscream wanted to be the Deceptiocons leader and everyone know it espically Megatron. Thing was though, despite knowing his intentions Megatron always kept Starscream around because he always figured that if Starscream tried anything that he could easily destory him, and its not like Megatron kept Starscream or any of the other Decepticons around cause he loved them all, he wouldnt hesitate to destory any of them, it would no skin of his nuts and bolts if you know what I mean, but yeah like I was saying its not like Megatron didnt know Starscreams intentions, but Megatron keep him around because he was a damm good fighter, planner, and well pretty much everything else, so Megatron kept him around because he knew that Starscream was the only one that could even come close to being as good as he was, and if Starscream did try something, Megatron would still be able to take him out like yesterdays trash." Jericho explained. Rob nodded although looking a little confused.

"So whats your saying is.... " Rob said trailing off.

"What Im saying is that Trish Startus is just like Megatron and Christian is just like Starscream. Only thing is Transformers was a cartoon, this isnt. It wouldnt suprise me if Christian took over. I think Starscream should of been the leader myself, even though he wasnt the leader of The Decepticons he was by far the most evil of them all. Hell in the movie when Megatron was dying one of the first things Starscream did was take his beat up carcus and throw it out in space to take over the leadership, poor bastard just didnt expect Megatron to come back as the even more powerful Galvitron." Jericho said.

"Ok well I'll keep my eyes out for Christian then." Rob said.

"Its best that you do, like I said hes the most dangerous of them all." Jericho said.

"Right. Chris I have another question." Rob said.

"Make it fast where almost there now." Jericho said, knowing that he couldnt spare a single second, with these vampires or Stephanie and Cena would be lunch of the vampires.

"Why didnt you let Randy come?" Rob asked.

"I actually find it suprising you didnt ask me before this. The answer is simple Rob, Randy is a werewolf. Werewolves and Vampires are mortal enimies by nature, and the werewolf almost always has the edge in these fights." Jericho said.

"I dont get it, dont we need all the edge that we can get here?" Rob asked. Jericho smiled.

"Yeah but this edge is double sided. You see, although he could probally take out the vampires with ease, we wouldnt be able to control him, heck he couldnt control himself. Vampires give off this sent that, although we cant smell it, drives a werewolf to the point where there savage animal instincts take over the body and mind and we wouldnt be able to control them. Randy would probally kill all three in spite of the fact that we are suposed to bring in our enimies alive if possible. If Randy were with us, that wouldnt happened. Then add to that the fact that Vampires still give off that sent after there dead and with a werewolves savage sides nature Randy would probally come after us next and were not going to want to fight him, kill him, or have him kill us. Although Randy would take out the vampires, its way to big of a risk." Jericho said.

"I guess I learn something new about the supernatural every day. Gotta admit, I perfer if I just saw dead people." Rob said with a grin that was returned by Jericho, who had arrived at the vampires hideout and stopped the van, grabbing Stephanies bag of Vampire hunting supplies with him as he stepped out of the van. They both ran up towards the door and stopped before entering.

"Ok Rob this is it, I dont know what you have to do to be at your best in there but I advice you do it right now." Jericho said. Rob nodded.

"Well do. I think a pocession should work out nicely here." Rob said. Jericho nodded in agreement. Rob then and closed his eyes and then opened them again to reveal them to be completely white once more.

"Ok your pocesse, hopefully it will be someone who can be of help here, but were gonna have to find that out on the battle feild theres no time to talk about it now." Jericho said just before kicking the door open to see Stephanie unconscious and in the arm of Edge, while Trish was biting the neck of John Cena.

To Be Continued.....

Yeah I know, Im a bastard. More so then usual here. First off because this hasent been updated in a long time, hopefully you would of noticed the date at the top of this so you could actually see when I wrote it, its been done since then problem is that I have absolutely no internet access because the modem on my computer is busted and have no other way to get online. Hopefully the next chapter will get to you alot sooner but unfortunally I cant make any promices about that. The second reason Im a bastard. Well c'mon its a hell of a cliff hanger isnt it? Whats gonna happen to Cena? Is Trish just draining him of all his blood or is she turning him into a vampire himself? Will The DSPK need another new member already? Can the shothanded DSPK even win this fight, with Stephanie out of it, Cena probally on his way out and with Orton not allowed to come along. How can Jericho and RVD possibily defeat three vampires on there own? Only I know the answers to these questions and more. Now until those questions are answered how about sending a review my way to let me know that someone may still actually be reading this.

LaTerZ -T Bond 


	11. Arc 3 Bloodlust Part 3

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING.

NOTE #1: Sorry folks the spell checker isnt working.

NOTE #2: Id just like to say thanks for the kind words in your reviews for the last chapter, in all honesty I figured that everyone would of forgotten about this story or not care about it anymore since it took forever for an update. And as for the one review that asked how Triple H will fit into this. Well he wont in this story. These are a bunch guys who just face off against anything Supernatural, Trips wont have anything to do with the vampires, and the vampires wont have anything to do with the any of the other supernatural things that pop up in here. This is going story for story if you know what I mean.

Date: Nov 2, 2004

SUPERNATURAL WARS ARC #03: Bloodlust Part 3 ------------------------------------------

"NO!!!" Jericho yelled, Trish looked up from Cena long enough to stare at Jericho and smile.

"Christian, Edge, would you two be a couple of dears for me and exterminate these vampire hunting pests. Dont worry about dropping the girl, shes as good as dead anyways." Trish said in referance to Stephanie who was still in Edges arms. Edge smiled and oblidged in dropping Stephanie and after a few steps forward was stopped by Christian who had put a hand on his brothers shoulder.

"Master, I think I have a better idea." Christian said with a devious smile, all the while still having his hand on his brothers shoulder. Trish looked at him rather interested, and scratched her chin.

"And just what is it you propose?" Trish asked giving Christian her full attention.

"You have one of there comrades in your arms right now master, instead of draining him of all of his lifes fluid, why not turn him into a vampire and have him fight our battle for us, while he does we can escape from here and we can all feast upon the female that we broght." Christian said. Trish thought it over for a second and started to bite down on Cenas neck again.

"Chris what are you waiting for we have to stop her before she turns him!" Rob yelled in a voice that was all to familar to Jericho.

"Shawn?" Jericho asked, looking at Rob in disbelif.

"Yeah its me, or at least my spirit in Robs body, now come on Chris what are you a rookie we have to stop Trish!" The possesed Rob yelled in Shawn Michaels voice.

"Its far to late now Shawn, she was biting him before we got here, the best we can do now is stop her before she takes away his humanity." Jericho yelled pulling a wooden stake out of the bag he had brought for Stephanie and throwing it at Trish. His throw was pretty acurate as he did what he wanted have the stake graze Trishs face cutting it on the cheek. Trish looked up from Cena and then dropped him and took a few steps in front of him.

"You have just made a huge mistake, as well as the last mistake that you will ever make." Trish said rubbing her face where it had been cut, within seconds though the wound was healed but Trish was now giving Jericho and Van Damm her full attention, exctally what Jericho had wanted.

"Christian, Edge, let us par take in feeding on these two, the blonde headed one has been a pain in my backside now for much to long." Trish said furious.

"Actually Trish this will probally be the end of the road for you." Christian said with a smile as he picked Stephanie up off the ground again.

"What was that!?!" Trish yelled instantly directing her attention to Christian now. Christian grinned.

"You see "Master" my brother and I have had more then enough of you, and we are now leaving you at the mercy of the hunters and will leave oursleves with this girl in tow, we plan to make our own band of vampires, one stronger then the world has ever seen, one so strong that eventually, the world indeed will belong to us, with me ruling as the king. Isnt that right my brother." Christian said looking toward his brother with a smile, a smile that was all to gladly returned to him by Edge.

"Thats right my brother. Trish consider this the first step in us ruling the world." Edge said.

"Ungreatful dogs! you two would be nothing if it were not for me! You would both still be stuck serving petty humans at a McDonalds! I made you both into what you are today!" Trish yelled.

"That maybe so Trish, and for that we are eternally greatful, but that is where our greatfulness ends, we will bid you adue now, I hope you enjoy the company." Christian said with a snicker, as he and Edge flew out of a window with Stephanie still in tow.

"Shawn is that you still in there?" Jericho asked, as he looked to Rob, who nodded.

"Its still me kid, go get your girl I know what to do here, I still have about four minutes of pocessing Rob here, and thats more then enough time to bring this bitc in for good and making sure Cena is alright even if he is a vampire." said Shawn who still pocessed Van Damm, Jericho nodded with a smile and ran out the door.

"Thanks Shawn." Jericho said as he left.

"Ok Trish, its just you and me now, and Im pretty sure we both know how this is going to end." said the pocessed Van Damm, still in Shawns voice.

"Your looks may have changed signfigantly but I can still tell that its you under there Michaels, but you are quite correct this will be the final battle for one of us, and we both surely know that no mere human, can kill a vampiress!" Trish said with a grin thinking about all the nasty ways she could kill Van Damm. Trish then lunged at him scraching his face with her sharpened fingernails, putting three scratch marks on Van Damms face which quickly started to bleed.

"The advantage in speed and stregnth might be all yours Vampire, but as far as intellegence goes you dont stand a chance. I say this because more often then not Im fighting something, bigger, stronger and faster then I am but I always end up on top because I know how to deal with whatever Im up against your kind is no excetion." Shawn, who was still pocessing Van Damms body said. Trish just grinned that ever evil grin of hers at Van Damm once more and then rushed at him again, grabbing him and throwing him hard against the wall, nearly knocking him out.

"First off Michaels your not smarter then I am, but like I said before it takes much more then a mere human to defeat a vampire queen such as myself. Just look at yourself, I have attacked you only twice and already your out of the fight. Why dont you just forget about your foolish male pride and give up already, theres no way you can defeat me. Maybe if you do give up I'll even see it in my cold, black, unforgiving, heart to turn you into a vampire as well, of corse though I will take out any humanity you have and you will be nothing but a mindless drone to serve my every wish but dont you think thats much more exciting then merely dying?" Trish asked taunting Micheals all the while, he just grinned though.

"Sorry to break it to you Trish darling but my time of pocessing Rob here is up now and although he doesnt have any experiance fighting vampires the kid has one trick up his sleave to beat you, and that one trick is all that he needs." Shawn siad before his spirit faded from Van Damms now weak body. Van Damm knowing what Shawn was talking about continued the taunting.

"Looks like I got you beat now, and best of all I dont even have to lift a finger to do it." Van Damm said in full cofidence. Trish raised a eyebrow.

"Your voice has changed, so it appears that Im dealing with a Shaman then huh? Well it makes no difference, your still at my mercy now, no matter what stupid blabbling your doing about defeating me without lifting a finger." Trish said.

"Ok then fine maybe just one finger." Van Damm said lifting his arm and pointing behind Trish, who narrowed her eyes at him then against her better judgement turned around only to take a mercyliess punch to the side of the head from a now vampire turned, John Cena, who had been standing behind her since her last tirade.

"If I were you I wouldnt get back up bitch!" Cena yelled kicking Trish in the ribs as hard as he could as to make sure he would hear the sound of at least one rib crack. It might heal back up in no time, but at least it would give him a little time to react.

"Rob, look in Stephanies back pack and pull out a rope of garlic Im sure theres one there, then tie this bitch up with it, theres no way she'll be able to escape from that. Just make sure to keep it away from me, I doubt that it will do me any good now." Cena said kicking Trish in the throat crushing her wind pipe. Vampire or not she still needed to breath.

"Glad to see that you didnt need to adjust to being a vampire right away." Rob said pulling out the garlic rope.

"Oh Im gonna need to adjust to it dawg, in fact I think its gonna drive me nuts, its just either I know its not a good time for it or it just hasnt sunk in, Im betting its the second." Cena said, then looked around.

"Wheres Steph? Actually wheres Chris, Orton, and the other vampires for that matter." Cena said still looking

"The other vampires took off with Steph while she was still out cold and Chris went after them, my bet is that he took the van." Rob said now tying Trish up.

"Then weres Orton?" Cena asked. Rob sighed at the question thinking of something that had just popped in his mind.

"He couldnt come because hes a Werewolf. Apperently when werewolves are around vampires there animal instincts take over and they loose contol of there human side." Rob said, finishing tying up Trish. Cena watched on as what Rob had just thought of was the firt thing to enter his mind.

"Then how the fuck am I supposed to be on the same team as he is if Im a vampire now?"

To Be Continued....

And another chapter hits the books. Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up as quickly as this one but with me having a job and all now its gonna be harder to find the time for it, but I'll try, and I'll promise it wont take as long as it took the last chapter to show up, anyways until next time please review and tell me what you think.

LaTerZ - T Bond 


	12. Arc 3 Bloodlust Part 4

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING. 

NOTE #1: Sorry folks the spell checker isnt working.

Date: Nov 14, 2004

------------

SUPERNATURAL WARS ARC #03: Bloodlust Part 3

-------------

It was a long case but finally Christian and Edge came to a stop settling on the top of a building, knowing full well that Jericho was still very close behind them.

"Brother what do we do? The Hunter is still chasing us, and we have grown to tired to fly any further." Edge said with Staphanie over his shoulder.

"Im aware of that Edge. To bad flying takes so much of our energy. Its no good to suck it up and continue to fly, that van of The Hunters dosent get tired." Christian said looking around as far as he can see.

"Maybe we should hide? The Hunter is very close, I can smell his blood." Edge said sniffing the air.

"I was thinking the same thing Edge. Quickly let us jump off the roof and fly around throughout the alleys, it will be much easier to loose him that way." Christian said jumping off the rooftop followed by Edge. once near the ground they started to fly in multipule direction taking any twists and turns they could in a sure fire way to loose Jericho. After a few more turns they came to setlle where they had started the night. Razoolies.

"In here Edge, he will never think that we would return here." Christian said with a grin as he stepped in the door. Edge followed him in still carring Stephanie.

"It is a smart idea. Now what do we do with the gril?" Edge asked.

"Idiot, what do you think we will do with her!? The only reason I made sure to bring her along was so we could start our own group of vampires with me as the leader." Christian said taking her from Edges arms.

"Of corse. I had already forgotten." Edge said somewhat ashamed of himself.

"Obviously I was the one blessed with all the brains in the family. Granted you aquired the bulk of the athletic and pyschial ability, through Im not slouch either all the same." Christian said looking over Stephanie.

"She is quite lovely. Edge said glaring at Stephanie as if he wanted to bite her himself, even though he knew that he couldnt.

"I see that look in your eyes Edge, it is that of pure lust. Heh heh... Yes she shall make a lovely bride." Christian said moving her hair away from her neck as he licked his lips.

"Is it time to make her into one of us already?" Edge said. Christian nodded his head with a grin.

"Indeed it is." He said inching his fangs closer to Stephanies neck.

"Not so fast Jerky!!!" Jericho yelled running into the room slightly out of breath but with a crossbow in his hand.

"He found us!" Edge yelled startled. Jericho grinned and took aim.

"Maybe next time you two brain doners should check the bottom of your captives shoes for a tracking device." Jericho said shooting the crossbow, sending a wooden stake into Christians knee causing him to drop Stephanie to the ground.

"Brother!" Edge yelled in concern.

"I would of prefered if you put her down gently but Im sure she would be glad to be out of your hands in any fasion possible." Jericho said shoving another wooden stake into the loading chamber of the crossbow.

"Get him Edge!!!" Christian yelled pulling the bloody steak out of his knee and throwing it on the ground. Edge charged at Jericho flying into the air and swooping down at Jericho who dodged the attack and shot of the crossbow, shooting the wooden steak stright into Edges throat, sending him into the ground in agnoy as he tried to pulled the steak out of his throat.

"Hes down for few minutes Christian. What do you say we finish this." Jericho said, shoving a steak in the crossbow again.

"You see I would love to Hunter, but I cant be bothered with that, the girl isnt worth it you can keep her, I can find a much supirior one!" Christian said flying over to Edge and pulled the steak out of his throat leaving a hole in his neck, which started to heal over, then threw Edge over hsi shoulder and started to fly out the already opened window, Jericho shot the crossbow once more this time connecting with Christians back. Christian fell to the ground dropping Edge along with him. Christian then pulled the steak out of his back, picked up Edge and flew off again. Jericho then ran over to Stephanie and quickly checked her neck.

"Just in time." He said rubbing his hand over her neck. Jericho then picked her up and returned to the van and quickly made his way back to where Rob Van Damm and John Cena were hopping that Van Damm could of finished Trish off and that Cena was still out cold, or if he was awake had not lost it. After a quick fly in the old van Jericho made it back where Van Damm and Cena were already waiting with Trish tied up.

"Guess they pulled it off and it lookes like Cena is ok too." Jericho said with a slight grin looking in the back at Stephanie who was securly straped in to avoid injury. Jericho then landed the van back on the ground got out and opened up the back door.

"How'd things go Chris?" Rob asked. Jericho sighed.

"Christian and Edge got away and Steph is still out of it. Looks like you guys did ok." Jericho said looking at Trish who was still tied up in a garlic rope and out of it herself.

"Yeah things went alright except for one thing dawg." Cena said.

"And what would that be now?" Jericho said already fairly sure of what it was.

"These damm choppers in my mouth now yo!" Cena yelled snarling showing off his new teeth.

"Yeah that does indeed suck, but theres not much we can do about it now, you got bitten by a vampire and your life was completely drained out so now your a vampire for all ertinity, but hey its better then being dead right?" Jericho said non-chalontly as he threw Trish into the back of the van with a bit of force.

"Oh yeah whatever man, but less we forget there are two other things that I have to speak up about." Cena said. Jericho nodded and got into the van again singling both Van Damm and Cena to do the same Van Damm climbed up front leaving Cena the back seat next to Stephanie.

"Lets hear it John." Jericho said.

"Well lets see where to start.... Oh yeah THE SUN WILL BE UP IN ABOUT THIRTY MINUTES AND ORTON IS GONNA TEAR ME APART WHEN WE GET BACK!!!" Cena yelled, Jericho sighed again and picked up Stephanies back pack and pulled out two items.

"Never thought we would need this but Stephanie always likes to be prepared for anything, including a team mate being turned into a vampire. First off a history in vampires 101, the whole vampire cant go out in the sun thing is insanely over blown. You see the only thing about vampires thats sensitive to the sun is there eyes, sure its hurts a human to look at it but it wont hurt us. Vampires though if there eyes are open in the sunlight there as good as dead, but its only there eyes sure there skin would start to get a rash though only a small one, but the eyes are the only real problem since the rash is gone almost instantly when vampires are out of the sunlight thanks to there healing powers. So here these are a pair of contacts. There totally black and will allow you to move about in the sunlight as if it were still at night, only thing is some people will think your a odd fellow because of the contacts, but thats nothing to worry about. As fo Orton that wont be a problem for long. Werewolves have the uncontrolable need to attack and kill vampires because of the sent they put off, granted neither of us can smell it but Werewolves have a very, very accute smell. You have it when it comes to smelling blood Cena but only blood, Im sure you can smell the blood corsing through our bodies as I speak, but as for Orton dont worry, here take this." Jericho said handing Cena something before finally starting the van again and taking flight and on his way back to there headquarters.

"A pill? A godammed pill!?" Cena yelled.

"That "godammed pill" as you call it is gonna save your life once we get back, eat it now and in about five minutes the pill will take effect and what it does is over ride that smell of yours that only werewoves can smell. In that time we'll explain happend to Orton and put him in that cage we put him in on the full moon when he becomes a pure werewolf." Jericho said.

"Well thats all well and good this time dawg, but what about the time after that and the time after that and the time after that!?" Cena said.

"Well Stephanie had made this little tiny microchip that was going to be implanted in Ortons brain. That chip over rides all of Ortons werewolf urges, instincts and animal savargyry. Including the whole vampire thing. Steph was going to do it and Orton had agreed 100 with the procedure, but I think Steph might be in a coma. Rob you up to channling the ghost of some brilliant doctor?" Jericho said. Rob nodded.

"Dude it would be a peice of cake." Van Damm said with a thumbs up.

"Good, now while were on that whole you channaling ghosts thing I have a request." Jericho said. Van Damm nodded.

"Sure thing dude, anything, what is it?" Rob asked.

"Well despite Shawn being my idol and a father figure to me who I will forever look up to no matter if hes here anymore or not, can you please never channel his spirit into your body again?" Jericho asked.

"Umm... well yeah I guess so but why?" Van Damm asked.

"It just didnt feel right ok? Lets leave it at that." Jericho said. Rob nodded.

"Sure thing." Van Damm said.

"Good. Now lets go home, Steph is gonna need help if she is indeed in a coma, Cena you need to retreat to your room until Orton has that chip implanted in his brain, which is another thing we have to do. Guys it will be a long couple of days." Jericho said with a sigh as he arrived back at the headquarterr. Humanity was safe again for now, but there problems just continued to pile up.

TO BE CONTINUED.....

END ARC #3

Well thats the end of this little Vampire Arc but not to worry things arnt going to slow down as Arc #4 starts up in the very next champter. The name of this one is "Death, Betrayal, Quittings and Replacements." Theres a take no prisinors feel going on in this arc as at least one person will die, one person will betray the team and at least one person will quit the team. As for who does what well, Im staying mum on that for now, but you wont have to worry the next arc is going to be a pretty short one all the same. Anyways until then please review and tell me what you think.

LaTerZ -T Bond


	13. Arc 4 Death, Betrayal, Quittings And Rep...

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING. 

NOTE: Sorry folks the spell checker isnt working.

Date: Dec 4, 2004

------------------------------------------

SUPERNATURAL WARS ARC #04: Death, Betrayal, Quittings And Replacements Part 1

------------------------------------------

"Are you sure you can do this though?" Jericho asked, Van Damm just nodded with a slight smile

"Dude, Im 100 percent positive that I can." Van Damm said quite sure of himself.

"But what your going to do is extremely complicated or at least sounds like it. I mean I thought that you could only channel someones spirit for five minutes." Jericho said.

"Normally." Van Damm said.

"Ok, what do you mean "normally"?"Jericho asked.

"Look dude its like this ok, Normally I can only channel a spirit for five minutes because Im usually channeling spirits 24/7, even when Im asleep. Now since Stephanie was knocked into that coma two days ago I havent channeled a single spirit. So that should allow me to channel two spirits at once for that little surgury on Randy for a hour and trust me it wont take a full hour. Now granted after I do this I'll go into a trance for about a week and be totally useless to you guys." Van Damm explained.

"Trance?" Jericho questioned.

"Think of it as a coma of my own, but I'll be quite ok. This is gonna more then tap out my shaman powers and the trance will just recoup them you know." Van Damm Said.

"Maybe we should just wait until Steph wakes up from the coma." Jericho suggested, but Van Damm shook his head.

"Listen dude we have no idea when she is gonna wake up from that, besides its a full moon tommorow and Orton is gonna be a pure werewolf. Granted the bars are normally strong enough to hold him at bay but with John being a vampire now and that vampire scent floating around do you really wanna risk it? I mean c'mon man Randy has already fully given into his werewolf instincts since John came back here as a vampire." Van Damm said.

"Alright, but your sure you can pull this off?" Jericho questioned again seemingly forgetting it was his idea in the first place.

"Dude! Yes!" Van damm said again. Jericho sighed and thought it over one last time.

"Alright then man, go for it." Jericho said, Van Damm grinned and started to walk away but Jericho grabbed his arm and pulled him back first.

"Rob, I have another question." Jericho stated, Van Damm nodded his head.

"What is it dude?" Van Damm asked.

"When you were channeling Shawn he said " go save your girl.", what the hell was he talking about?" Jericho asked. Van Damm just shrugged.

"The dead speak in mysterious ways dude. Sometimes in riddle, or maybe they try to send a message to you, heck sometimes they talk about things that havent even happened yet. I wouldnt put to much thought into it or it might drive you insane. Trust me, I've seen it a million times before." Van Damm said with a smile as he walke dout of the room the same time the new full on vampire John Cean walked in.

"How are you adjusting to life as a vampire John?" Jericho asked.

"Slowly, I mean Im starving to death, and I have been eating almost non-stop since we got back and I cant even taste anything except for this steak I had. It was cooked really rare and-"

"You could taste the blood." Jericho said cutting Cena off who just nodded.

"Yea dawg." Cena said with a sigh.

"The only thing that you will taste now is blood, and unless you havent noticed you can smell it too, in fact you should be able to smell the blood of every person and animal within a two mile radius. So you should know, that we have a storage room full of nothing but blood, and you can easily live off that." Jericho said.

"I noticed.... but where did you get it all dawg?" Cena asked.

"Perfectly legal blood banks scattered across the country and in case your wondering we have it for when we have vampires locked up here." Jericho said.

"Really?" Cena asked, Jericho nodded.

"Yeah man. So go pig out, I know you want to." Jericho said.

"Well yeah I do but... its still blood." Cena said.

"John no vampire in history has ever starved to death. Dont be the first ok." Jericho said slapping Cena's back lightly.

"Well I guess I have no choice huh? Oh dammit!" Cena yelled suddenly.

"What is it now John?" Jericho asked.

"I forgot to tell you man. I ran into Vince out in the hallway before I got here and he wanted to see you like.... yesterday dawg." Cena explained. Jericho jumped up from where he was and started a jog out of the room.

"Thats for telling me right away." Jericho said, his comment dripping in scarcasam.

"I was going to tell you sooner but you started with the vampire questions and all dawg!" Cena said despite Jericho already being long gone. Jericho picked up his pace until reaching Vinces office, once finally there Jericho took a deep breath then knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Vince's voice boomed from inside the small office, obviously upset. Jericho entered the office and took a seat in front of Vince's desk.

"You wanted to see me Mr. McMahon?" Jericho said.

"Chris I have two questions for you. Number 1, WHY THE HELL IS MY DAUGHTER IN A COMA!?!?!?!" Vince yelled his face turning red.

"She got hurt in action sir, it has happened to us all before on this team. You know the risks we take out there all the time. The mortality rate of The D.S.P.K. is enough to speak for that." Jericho calmly explained. Vicne however didnt look to happy with the answer but accepted it none the less.

"My next question is how in the hell could you let this team of supernatural HUNTERS become what we HUNT!?!" Vince yelled.

"In all due respect sir John was not a vampire when he joined. Jericho said.

"WHAT THE HELL ABOUT THE WEREWOLF AND THE SHAMAN!?!?!?!" Vince yelled again his face now blood red.

"Well sir Randy, although a werewolf retained his free will and humanity, in fact as we speak he is having an operation to keep his animal side away for good. As for Rob, well a shaman certinally isnt evil. In fact there a person who serves as a medium between this world and the next, and to be a shaman one has to be pure of heart." Jericho explained.

"You think I care!?!" He talks to ghosts which are our enemies! Jericho I'll give you two opitions number one, fire these three freaks or I'll fire you!!!" Vince bellowed.

"Then I have no choice, I'll pick the third option. All four of us stay here. Vince you more then anyone should know that when we sign our contracts with The D.S.P.K. that we cant be fired, sure we can quit if we want but we cant be fired so none of us are going anywhere unless we want to, now Mr. McMahon if thats all, I'll be leaving now." Jericho said then got up and left. Not only did Jericho defy Vince but he made him look like a fool. Vinace sat at his dek fuming and cracking a pencil in two before regaining his composure. Vince stared at the door where Jericho had just left and clenched his fists.

"This isnt over yet Jericho not by a long shot!" Vince said then looked at the phone and picked it up to make a call.

"Hello?" Ah good I knew you would be there. I have a proposition for you. How would you like to lead The D.S.P.K. into a brand new era of greatness?........ Yes I thought you would. There is just one thing I need you to do. Aside from my Daughter of corse, I want you to kill every single one of them..... Espically that damm Chris Jericho!!!"

To Be Continued............

Well theres the start of an all new arc. Already it dosent look to promicing for our heros now does it? So whats gonna happen? Well your gonna have to come back and see, but until then send a review and tell me what you think of the latest arc.

LaTerZ -T Bond


	14. Arc 4 Death, Betrayal, Quittings And Rep...

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING.

NOTE: Sorry folks the spell checker isnt working.

Date: Nov 21, 2004

SUPERNATURAL WARS ARC #04: Death, Betrayal and Quittings Part 2 ------------------------------------------

Vince sat in his office hanging up the phone after his phone call. He then put his hand on his chin in thought and shook his head.

"A week if far to long, they all have to die now, but how?" Vince asked himself before standing up.

"Looks like I only have one choice despite how much it sickens me to do so." Vince said to himself then walked out of his office and to the elevator, pushing the button to go to the holding cells in the basement. Once there Vince made his way to one cell in paticular, one that had two days ago been empty. One that was designed to hold a vampire.

"Trish Stratus, Vampiress. At last we meet face to face after all these years." Vince said looking into the cell at Trish who was lying on her bed. Intreguied by Vince's presence she got up and walked to the bars of the cell.

"So your Vince McMahon? Your the guy who heads up the D.S.P.K. huh? I must admit I am very disappointed. I expected someone much better then you. I give you credit however, you must know what your doing as you have brought in several of my little underlings in the last twenty years and now me as well, though that is perhaps due to that traitor Christian and not your skills." Trish said with a smirk.

"It dosent matter how we got you here, your here now arnt you?" Vince said returning the smirk.

"I suppose your right." Trish said sitting on the bed in her cell.

"Yes.... now suppose your some how escape." Vince said. Trish looked at Vince with a raised eyebrow and once again walked back to the bars of her cell.

"What are you getting at McMahon?" Trish asked.

"You may of noticed that there are no guard are down here watching over this holding place. Well thats because these cells are so secure that no one can break out of them unless in a wrong cell. For example you could easily break out of a werewolfs cell, how unfortunate your in one built for a vampire." Vince said pacing in from of the cell.

"I dont have time for your games McMahon." Trish said getting annoyed.

"Actually Miss Stratus at the moment all you have is time and nothing else. Anyways getting back to my point, there are only three people who have keys to these cells, the member of the MIB who comes here to transport you and other supernaturals to there headquarters and there much better, perminate holding cells, Chris Jericho the leader of the D.S.P.K., and myself Vincent Kennedy McMahon, the man who heads up this orginazation. Anyways say I came here to visit you just to look into the souless eyes of the vampiress who has taken the lives of so many innocents and be satsified that her regin of terror has come to a end, but lets say while talking to you, without me noticing, you stuck your hand in my pocket." Vince said grabbing her hand and putting it in his pocket. "Then you took out the key to your cell..." Trish grinned and took out the key from Vince's pocket and put it in her hand.

"Whats in this for you McMahon?" Trish asked, rightfully suspecious.

"I want you to kill everyone in The D.S.P.K. with the exception of Stephanie. That way I could rebuild this thing from the bottom up, or better yet, end it once and for all because I am sick of this!" Vince said, Trish grinned, unlocked the cell door and walked out.

"I was planning on killing them all anyways. Thanks for the new lease on life McMahon, everytime I feed now it will be because of you. I hope you know that." Trish said.

"Im aware of that, thats why I do plan on at least bringing you back in before everything is all said and done. Theres nothing I hate more then supernaturals.... espically you vampires." Vince said with a disgusted look on his face.

"Then I guess I'll have to change that." Trish said, slapping Vince across the face.

"DAMMIT THAT WAS UNCALLED FOR!!!" Vince yelled.

"If you think that was uncalled for then you really wont like this." Trish said shoving Vince on the ground and jumping on top of him wraping her mouth around Vince's neck. Meanwhile back in the rec room Jericho was sitting on a couch next to Cena who was by this point sucking back on a bag of blood.

"Seriously John, your the only vampire I have ever met that drink his blood through a straw." Jericho said.

"Listen dawg, most vampires dont feed of bags of blood and besides the straw makes me feel at least a little more human." Cena said.

"I guess I can understand that John. How many bags have you had now?" Jericho asked.

"Four, but I have another three bags left." Cena said.

"Hand one over to me, its feeding time down at the zoo right under us, and weather we want to or not Trish needs to be fed." Jericho said. Cena nodded and handed Jericho one of the bags of blood.

"Thanks." Jericho said looking at the blood wondering what it must be like to be forced to live off nothing but blood.

"So ahhh.... so Vince was pissed huh?" Cena asked.

"Yeah he wanted me to fire you guys or he would fire me, then I told him that no one in the D.S.P.K. could be fired and then I basically left his office with him looking like he was about to pop a blood vessel." Jericho said with a half smug smile.

"Crazy shit man." Cena said.

"Yeah... anyways John I have to take this blood downstairs to Trish so I'll see you in a few." Jericho said walking out the door with the bag of blood in hand.

"Later dawg." Cena said. Jericho then much like Vince earlier walked to the elevator and went downstairs to the holding cells but unlike Vince when he got there he noticed something far from the ordinary.

"Vince?" Jericho asked looking at the prone figure on the floor next to Trishs cell which was for some reason open. Jericho then ran over to Vince and saw the blood coming from his neck.

"Kill me." Vince said as he started to get pale.

"What? No I cant! Vince what the hell happened!?" Jericho asked.

"Well you know me Jericho. When I want something I'll do anything to get it. Now I want you and your freaks dead!" Vince yelled. Jericho looked at Vince with a far away gaze in his eyes.

"Vince.... what did you do?" Jericho asked.

"I told her that if she killed you and the rest of the team, everyone but Stephanie of corse, that I would let her out, she agree but she stabbed me in the back or I should say she bit me, she wants me to become what I hate but I wont let her! Your going to kill me before I fully transform into a vampire!" Vince yelled.

"Im not killing you Vince! Dammit Vince why did you have to do that, you had to know she would of done that. I dont understand why you Vince McMahon of all people would betray The D.S.P.K." Jericho said.

"Because I hate what you have become! I hate what Im becoming! Dammit Jericho kill me right now thats a order you son of a bitch!" Vince yelled.

"Vince we can help you, just like we are with John-"

"I dont want to be helped! I dont want to be a godamm vampire, I want you to kill me right here and now before I become one, or I swear I will kill you!" Vince yelling inturpting Jericho.

"Fine Vince, you want to die then thats fine!" Jericho said pulling a gun out of his belt that he tried to never use, just like the rest of the team did with there own, it was only there for absolute emergencys. Jeircho placed the gun in front of Vince then put the bag of blood down next to it. Vince quickly grabbed the gun.

"I wont become a vampire!" Vince said, shoving the gun in his mouth.

"Hold on a second Vince. You can use the gun, you can take the easy way out, but you can also take the hard way, become a vampire and take that bag of blood. It might be harder but I assure you it will be easier in the long run and not just for you. Steph might be in a coma but Im sure that she would much rather wake up to find out her father is a vampire then to find out hes dead. If you dont want to do it for youself then do it for her. This is only something you can decide Vince though I implore that you take the hard way. Im going to walk away Vince... I figure that shes already miles away from here but I have to see if by some small chance Trish is still in the building." Jericho said then started to walk away. Vince then took the gun out of his mouth.

"That was a nice speach Chris.... but it changes nothing, I still hate you and what you have turned my precious D.S.P.K. into, and just so you know in a week, just one weeks time you will all be dead, I made a special phone call before I came here, one that will result in all of you being killed. Speaking of killed, this is all your fault Jericho, your the only reason why I did this so its all your fault dammit, my blood, my death, its all on your hands! You hear me Jericho! MY DEATH IS ON YOUR HANDS!!!!" Vince yelled. Jericho just continued to walk away stopping only for a second, after he heard a gun shot.

"Dammit Vince...." Jericho said with a sigh. Jericho then took out his communicator and pressed a button.

"I got some good news for you dawg." Cena said from the other end.

"Vince is dead." Jericho said.

"Whoa wait a sec, hold up there dawg, what the hell happened!?" Cena asked.

"I'll tell you when I get up there. We need someone to clean up th mess downstairs too." Jericho said.

"Alright due I'll get someone to take care of it but I gotta tell you something man its good news and its important!" Cena said.

"Ok what is it?" Jericho asked, hopefully the good news would lean more towards great. Good news wouldnt help his current mood at all at the moment.

"Well dawg, you might want to get to the infimary, Steph just woke up a second before you called."

To Be Continued.....

Another chapter down. Ok so it was Vince who betrayed the team and he was the team mate who was killed. I know a bit of a cop out but Im sure you would all rather see Vince who hasnt really added alot to this story yet die then anyone else. Speaking of everyone else, in the next chapter someone will quit but he we still dont know who that is now do we... oh and for the Randy Orton fans out there.... I know he hasnet been seen since in what seems like forever now, but not to worry he'll be seen again soon. Not the next chapter but the one after it. I promice! Anyways at least it makes sence why he hasnt been seen so you cant get mad at me for that, I didnt want to leave him out like this either but I forced myself into this corner cause if I did it any other way it would make no sence. NOW with that all said, why dont you review and tell me what you think.

LaTerZ -T Bond 


	15. Arc 4 Death, Betrayal, Quittings And Rep...

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING. 

NOTE: Sorry folks the spell checker isnt working.

Date: Dec 10, 2004

SUPERNATURAL WARS ARC #04: Death, Betrayal and Quittings Part 3

------------------------------------------

Stephs awake. Stephaine is awake. Thats all Jericho could think as he walked to the infamary. Normally he would of been running, but how in the hell could he tell Stephanie that her father had just killed himself, and with his own gun at that. Those thoughts ran through Jerichos head the entire way to see Stephanie and once more when he stopped at the infamary door. Jericho took a deep breath and opened the door. As Jericho walked in he saw Stephanie sitting up in her bed fully awake and aware of what was going on now, yet still quite confused as she looked at Cena who as she could obviously see was now a vampire.

"Steph? How you feeling?" Jericho asked as he made his way to the chair beside her bed.

"I've been better, alot better, actually even that is a major understatement. My head for example is killing me." Stephanie said rubbing her head.

"Well I guess I should tell you that its probally going to get worse then it already is yet." Jericho said.

"Alright tell me everything I missed. How long was I out?" Stephanie asked.

"Two days." Jericho replied.

"Ok well thats not so bad there cant be to much to fill me in on. Ok last thing I remember was Christian and Edge knocking me and John both out. What happened after that?" Stephanie asked.

"Long story actually. As you probally figured out we couldnt bring Randy since he was a Werewolf." Jericho started.

"Obvioulsy. So it was just you and Rob to the resuce?" Stephanie asked.

"Yeah, unfortunally we couldnt get there in time but Tomko was still there so we got the answers out of him thanks to Robs channeling ability. After that we were on our way to save your and John but as you can see by looking at John we didnt get there fast enough to save him from becoming a vampire." Jericho said.

"Dont worry about it dawg, I'll get over it." Cena said with a half smile.

"Yeah dont worry I know you will. Anyways they still hadnt gotten to you yet and fortunally we did get there before John lost his humanity. After we did get there though Rob actually channeled Shawn Michaels and Christian and Edge betrayed Trish and left her there for us. Rob took care of her and I went after Christian and Edge while he was. Finally after a while they stopped and I stopped them from turning you into a vampire, despite the fact that they escaped. We did get Trish though." Jericho said.

"Really we finally got Trish after all these years!? Thats great news Chris!" Stephanie said obvioulsy estatic about the news.

"No so fast Steph. You see this is were it gets bad." Jericho said with a sigh.

"What do you mean? The day is saved isnt it?" Stephanie asked.

"That day maybe but this is another day altogether. John do you mind?" Jericho said. Cena nodded.

"Sure dawg, I'll catch ya later Steph." Cena said with a smile as he walked out the door.

"Why did you ask John to leave?" Stephanie asked.

"This isnt going to be easy Steph but obviously need to know." Jericho said looking at the floor for a few seconds.

"Chris what happened? Tell me." Stephanie said her mood changing from slighty cheerful to glum.

"Well Steph when we got back word quickly got to your father about everything that happened. John being turned into a vampire, you in a coma. You know all that stuff. Anyways earlier today he called me into his office and he wasnt pleased. he told me to fire John, Randy and Rob or that he would fire me. I flat out refused and then proceeded to tell him that no member of the team can be fired once they sign there respective contracts. They can quit but they cant be fired. So I told Vince that there would be no line up changes in The D.S.P.K for a while and left. You know how proud your father is Steph, he couldnt take being one uped so he actually went to the holding cells and made a deal with Trish Stratus that if she killed everyone on in The D.S.P.K. excluding yourself that he would let her go free. Obviously Trish agreed but you know what shes like the second Vince let her out.... well when he let her out she bit him to turn him into the very thing he hates, a supernatural, and a vampire at that. Then she got away." Jericho explained. Stephanie looked at him then with a distant look in her eyes.

"Trish is free again.... and my father is a vampire now?" Stephanie asked.

"Not exctally." Jericho said with a sigh.

"What do you mean not exctally?" Stephanie asked. Jericho sighed yet again and continued with the story.

"I was talking to John for a while and realized it was time for Trish to eat so I grabbed a bag of blood and took it with me to the basement where the holding cells were but when I got there I saw Trish's cell door open and your father lying in front of it. I ran over there just as fast as I could already knowing I was probally to late and then saw that he had been bitten but not killed. Trish wanted himto become a vampire, I realized that right away. Dammit Steph you know what your father is like. Hes a insanely proud man, he wont admit he was wrong or defeat. He started to blame the whole thing on me saying it was my fault that he let Trish out and that it was my fault that he was now turning into a vampire. All because I let a werewolf, a vampire and a shaman on the team. He then started to plead with me to kill him before he became a vampire and it was to late. I flat out refused. You know I couldnt do that but he insisted. Then I did the dumbest thing ever. I gave him my gun but before I let him have it I gave this big speech about how being a vampire wasnt as bad as he thought it was and that we could help him like we were helping John. I then turned around and started to walk away thinking he would certinally of heard me out and get the help that we could give him but as I was walking away he yelled at me telling me that its all my fault again and that how all the people that Trish kills would be because of me and then he said that he hired someone else to kill us all but you too in case Trish couldnt do it. Then he said that his death would also be on my head and..... Steph your father is dead." Jericho said taking her hands into his as he said it. Stephanie look grew even more distant as she just looked down at the sheets she was covered in. Her eyes getting fullof tears that then streamed down her face.

"Steph Im so sorry, if I had known-"

"Forget it Chris. Liek you said my Dad is a very proud man. He would of never let himself become a vampire anyways. You did what he wanted you to do, Its not your fault at all and Im actually happy that you did. Its just.... well thats my Dad...." Stephaine said trailing off, ash she tried to hold back her tears as best she could.

"Just let it out Steph. it ok." Jericho said holding onto her hand a little tighter.

"Dont worry I plan too, just not yet. Chris I cant do this anymore I need to leave." Stephanie said, Jericho just nodded.

"No problem Steph, how long? A week? A month?" Jericho asked.

"No I mean leave as in the perminant type of leaving and not coming back." Stephanie said.

"Your quitting?" Jericho said in disbelief.

"I.... yeah... I guess that I am." Stephanie said trying to hold back the tears once again.

"No..... you cant... you cant go, your all I have left here. Sure Rob, John and Randy are all here but there rookies all of them, neither of them has a clue whats going on, plus there nothing compared to you. Your my best friend Steph, your my rock, I cant do this without you." Jericho said pledding his case. Stephanie just shook his head.

"Yoru going to have to learn then Chris because I just cant do this anymore. I've seen way to many friends die and then Shawn just a little while ago and now even my Dad. Chris I just cant take it anymore." Stephanie said.

"Steph you just cant go ok, I'm lost without you, espically now." Jericho said.

"Chris you have said a hundred times before that me and my Dad are alot alike. Espically in the pride area. I cant stay here, nor can I do this anymore. I just want my life to be normal again, and this certinally is anything but." Stephanie said.

"Steph I know but-"

"Chris its like this ok. When I'm medically cleard to leave then I'm going that day. Please dont argue with me. Your my best friend I dont want our last days together to be us fighting or mad at each other. With you leader of The D.S.P.K. and me not even a member anymore we probally wont even see one another again for the rest of our lives so please Chris I'm begging you. Lets not fight." Stephanie said now pleading in her own right Jericho looked at the floor and then with yet another big sigh looked into Stephanie eyes and nodded.

"Alright. Steph you know I dont want you to go though but I cant stop you if this is what you really want. I guess some birds are just to beautiful to be caged." Jericho said. Steph shook her head and let a little snort out.

"You stole that from The Shawshank Redemption!" She said with a smile.

"How did you know that!?" Jericho said.

"Please Chris I've seen that movie a million times, many of those times with you and besides Im as big a pop culture junkie as you are." Steph said.

"heh.... I used The Transformers as a referance to explain something to Rob." Jericho said with a slight grin.

"Why do I find that so easy to believe?" Steph asked, Jericho shook his head.

"You know Steph, getting back on topic, I really do wish you would stay as Im sure everyone else does." Jericho said trying to convince Stephanie to not quit at least one more time.

"Chris I told you I cant." Stephanie said with another sigh.

"I had to try at least once more Steph, you know that. Seriously though Steph, you know that no matter what you will always have a spot here." Jericho said. Stephanice nodded and then both hugged once again tears started to flood out of Stephanies eyes and stream down her face but this time Jericho was doing the same.

To Be Continued.....

Well folks theres another chapter for you. Now I KNOW Im gonna get beat up this time after that. Sorry folks but I had to do it. You would do the same for the good of one of your stories and dont you even dare try to deny it! Anyways yeah Steph has quit the team. The next chapter will be the last one in this story arc before the fifth one starts up. The next chapter will of corse have the replacements. So who will they be? Whos going to be the new government boss and just who in the world can possibly replace Stephanie? Only I know for sure, but not to worry you'll know yourselves soon enough. ANYWAYS until then please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter (though I'm sure I'll be picked to peices.)

LaTerZ

-T Bond


	16. Arc 4 Death, Betrayal, Quittings And Rep...

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING. 

NOTE #1: Sorry folks the spell checker isnt working.

NOTE #2: There was a bit of a mixed reaction to Steph quitting the team last chapter. All I can say is what goes around in this story comes around. What does that mean? Hell even I dont know but I thought it sounded good at least didnt you?

DATE: March 13th 2005

SUPERNATURAL WARS ARC #04: Death, Betrayal and Quittings Part 4

It had been a week and a half since Stephanie had decided to quit The D.S.P.K. and only two days since she had actually left the team. All team members were now back on track though except one. Randy Orton was back on his feet again after his surgury to get a chip implanted into his brain that would keep his savage side at bay. John Cena had gotten used to being a vampire and feeding only on blood. Rob Van Damm went into his trance for a week and waken up again stronger then ever. Chris Jericho however was reeling from Stephanie quitting.

"So you been talking to Chris today dude?" Van Damm asked Orton as they walked down the hallway to the rec room.

"Na hes still depressed over Steph leaving. The dumbass, I wouldnt of let it happen." Orton said with a smug smile.

"Yeah well dude its not as easy as that, Chris didnt have much of a choice in the matter." Van Damm said.

"Whatever man." Orton said. "Now look what we have here, if anyone quit the team why couldnt it be him!" Orton said pointing to Cena who had just stepped out of his room.

"What was that furball?" Cena asked with a grin.

"I said that its to bad that you didnt quit the team bloodsucker." Orton said poking Cena in the cheast with his finger.

"I'd move that finger before I snap it off if I were you!" Cena said.

"Oh yeah and what are you gonna do if I dont?" Orton said poking Cena a couple more time.

"Alright dudes thats enough, your both acting like kids." Van Damm said taking Orton's finger off of Cena's himself.

"Im not acting like a kid... but he started it!" Cena said.

"Did not!" Orton replyed.

"You know what the sad thing about all of this is guys?" Van Damm asked as he continued his walk to the rec room.

"I already said what the sad part of this was, the fact that Cena didnt quit." Orton said.

"The REAL sad thing here is the fact that Rob didnt botch your surgury when he put that chip in your brain!" Cena said.

"No guys the thing thats really sad here is that you both actually consider the other to be one of the best friends that either of you have ever made, and the fact that your both just far to proud to admit it." Van Damm said. Orton and Cena just exchanged glaces.

"We do not!" They both yelled at the same time.

"You know you do, both of you, and I know too, being a Shaman my sixth sence can easily pick up on how people think." Van Damm said as he walked into the Rec room stopping suddenly.

"Whats up?" Orton asked noticing Van Damm quickly stopping. Van Damm just grinned.

"Well I not exctally sure but I can tell that our intruder here is a friendly one, he has a warm aura around him." Van Damm said. Orton and Cena exchanged a confused look for once thinking the same.

"Intruder?" Both Cena and Orton asked, pushing past Van Damm and into the room, were the intruder was sitting on the couch. He man looked as though he had just rolled out of bed, his hair was about shoulder legnth, very stragly and messed up. He had a beard as well, a goatee that was obvioulsy supposed to be there but the rest of the beard didnt have the same look, it just looked as though he just hadnt bothered to shave the rest off for about two weeks or so. He was wearing a bottom of the barrell pair of sneaker, sweatpants, black T-Shirt with a smiley face and over that a red and black flannel shirt.

"Hello there boys." He said with a big smile revealing a few missing front teeth. The man quickly offered his hand to the three D.S.P.K members. Without hesitation Rob took his hand and shook it, followed by Orton and Cena who wernt as willing didnt want to be rude and since Van Damm said he was friendly they had no reason to believe he would try anything sneaky and underhanded. Van Damm had proved to be a good judge of characther from what they knew of him so far.

"Hey whats up dude?" Van Damm asked.

"Nothing much. Just arrived here about a hour ago, I've been looking around the place a little bit, trying to find out where everything is you know." He said, sitting back on the couch again being joined by Van Damm this time.

"Yeah thats cool dude. It might take a while to find out where everything is. It took me about a week to get everything figured out around here." Van Damm said.

"Oh well thats great. I'll be looking forward to the fustration that will cause me this week then." He said smiling that near toothless grin of his again.

"Ummm excuse me, not to be rude or anything but arnt you going to tell us who the hell you are?" Orton asked. The intruder smiled again then sctrached his head.

"Oh right guess I forgot to introduce myself didnt I?" He said with yet another smile.

"Yeah dawg you did... so who are ya?" Cena asked.

"My name is Mick Foley. I've been sent here as a temperary replacement for Vince McMahon until someone more fitting can be found." He said finally introducing who he was.

"The new head hanco huh? So wheres Chris? Have you meet him yet?" Orton asked.

"No as a matter of fact I havent." Foley said.

"Well I can change that pretty fast dude." Van Damm said pushing a button on his watch. and speaking into it. "Hey Chris you might want to get out to the Rec room dude, Vince's replacement is here."

"Be there in a few seconds." Jericho said after a slight delay.

"So there you have it dude, Chris is on his way." Van Damm said with a smile as all went quiet in the room.

"So how about those akward scilences huh?." Cena said as he looks the floor and then around the room. Thankfully the akwardness was put to a quick end as Jericho stepped through the door. He quickly sized up the new government offical that would be there new "boss".

"Mick Foley. MIB/DSPK prison offical. Your the MIBs man to make sure that all the Supernaturals that we send you guys gets taken care of. Obvioulsy you know everything about the DSPK, everything about Supernaturals. I guess they could of picked worse for the job, actually theres probaly not many better qualified for the job. Welcome abord." Jericho said. Foley just smiled that trademark smile of his not even for a second baffled that Jericho knew this info about him.

"Thank you Chris.Im happy that you approve. Now on to my first act as the new Government offical to the DSPK." Foley said.

"Whoa wait a second? Already? You just got here?" Orton said partly because he just was to lazy to go out on a mission at the moment. He wanted to just sit back and relax for a while as is his life.

"Dont worry there Randy its not a mission at all. In fact Im inducting a new member into the group." Foley said.

"Whoa wait a second Mick. Inducting new members into the team is something that should be talked about with me first and not just done at the snap of a finger." Jericho protested.

"Not to worry Chris Im sure you will find her a more then suitable replacement for Stephanie." Foley said. Those words alone sealed the fate of this person to Jericho. No one could replace Stephanie. Nobody.

"I wouldnt be so sure about that." Jericho said narrowing his eyes a little.

"Just wait until you meet her before passing judgement. Come on out dear." Foley said. Before anyone could look at the door there in the middle of the room appeared someone. Right away it was more then apperent she wasnt human. She stood around 5'4 and was completely blue from head to toe. Her arms were longer then that of a human and on each hand were six fingers all of which alos longer then a humans. Her head was slightly bigger to but not much. She had no nose but only two tiny nostrials. Her Eyes were about the size of the eyes on Spider-Mans mask and were completely black except for a little bit of white from the light bouncing off of them. Her mouth was a little smaller then a humans and her hair was fairly short and darker blue in color. Aside from these several features she looked completely human. Though it was obvious she was. She also wasnt a Supernatural. Jericho took one look at this "person" and then at Foley.

"Mick, shes an alien. The DSPK has no room in its ranks for anyone alien. We have enough problems now with Supernaturals. Last thing we need is an alien." Jericho protested.

"Sorry Chris but my mind is made up and she stays. Go ahead and introduce yourself." Foley said smiling again. She looked at the floor for a few seconds at first obviously a little shy of her new team mates.

"Umm... My name is Molly Holly. Actually thats not my real name, but for your kind to pronounce it your tounges would have to be forked and four feet long. Molly Holly was the name given to me by Mick and other people from the MIB. The name came from Molly Ringwald of Breakfast Club and Pretty In Pink fame. I arrived here on Earth in the 1980's when she was still very popular. They added Holly to it at the end thinking it was cute. The reason I came to Earth in the first place was to study the life here. All the life not just humans. Once arriving at the MIB headquarters I meet Mick and was instantly intrigued by the Supernatural existance. They were the closest to myself in respect to human knowledge of there existance, yet they all lived on this same little planet. Then I discovered very quickly I may add that these supernaturals had special powers that set them apart from humans even more. I decided to make them my main area of study on the planet and when Mick told me that he was taking a temporary job as the DSPK Government offical he asked me to come with him and join the team since one of your members left. It was a once in a lifetime chance and I jumped on it as quickly as possible. That is why I am here. Dont worry either. I believe that you shall find me a more then suitable replacement for Stephanie." Molly said explaining a little of her backstory. Everyone in the group seemed impressed with her instantly. Everyone that is except for the most important person. Chris Jericho.

"Miss Holly let me just tell you right off the bat that your not going to be a suitable replacement for Stephanie. No one can fill the void that she left on this team, espically some alien who thinks shes as smart as they come and just waltz in here proclaiming that she will replace Stephanie. Its not going to work that way. By the way you just appeared in from of us a while ago I can tell that you can become invisable at will. That will be useful for stelth missions unfortunally we dont have many of those." Jericho said.

"Actually I dont become invisable. I just blend into my surroundings so you cant see me much like a few of the reptiles here on Earth but unlike them my race can do it much better. Also in addition to that I can also heal living things. If you are wounded in battle then I can get you back in tip top shape like nothing happened in only seconds." Molly said smiling obvioulsy proud of herself.

"Dont get cocky. If your trying to win me over then it didnt work. In fact it failed horribly. If anyone here wants me I'll be in my quarters and if you feel the need to disturb me, make sure that its important." Jericho said. He took one last unimpressed look at Molly and then left the room. For now the new DSPK was formed, but with all the infighting between the members, one can only wonder how long it can truely last.

To Be Continued...

END ARC #04

Ok FINALLY this story was updated. Once again Im sorry and once again my excuse is work. Anyways. Thats it for this arc, but things dont slow down, in fact if anything the pace will only pick up. Remember when Vince made that little phone call a few chapters ago? Well the next Arc comes from that. In case your wondering the next Arc is called "Monster Hunter" and SHOULD only be three chapters long. ANYWAYS about that. I have no idea when the next update will come. hopefully it wont be to long. Also in addition with that when you do see an update and the next Arc start then feel safe in knowing that the arc is finished. Im going to wait until I have the Arc finished until I post the chapters. Last thing I want is to keep you all dangling on a huge cliffhanger like I have done a nice bit lately. Dont get me wrong the chapters will have cliffhangers but since the whole Arc will be finished you wont have to wait that long for the next part maybe only a few days. Thing is because Im gonna wait to have it all done before I post Im not sure how long it will take. Good news is Im finished with my job in two weeks so after that Im free up to write as much as I want thing is Im also planning on moving away a little while after that so theres going to be a window of a few weeks that I have to pump out the next arc before its so long between updates again. If Im really lucky in that time I will finish the next two Arcs but I wouldnt bet on that one. ANYWAYS, thats about all I have to say about that just make sure you keep your eyes open for the next update and The Monster Hunter Arc, it will be a good one I can feel it. Until then though please review and tell me what you think.

LaTerZ -T Bond


	17. Arc 5 The Monster Hunter Part 1

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING.

NOTE #1: Ok it is now my duty to welcome you all to the fifth arc of Supernatural Wars, this one called Monster Hunter. Good news people. You wont be left hanging this time. Like I said at the end of the last chapter I wouldn't post this one until the whole arc is written so you can take it from this that yes, the arc is indeed fully written and I think that if anyone is still out there reading this after the insanely slow updating that you will enjoy it.

DATE: April 3rd, 2005

SUPERNATURAL WARS

ARC #05: The Monster Hunter, Part 1

On the outside of the DSPK headquarters, you would never know whats inside. Its a small pitiful looking run down government building that looks as though it should of been condemned years ago. No one knows exactly what goes on in the building but since there are many important looking people coming and going there all the time its obvious that its still running. Little does anyone know that once they enter the building and is given the all clear by the security guard and go down a level on the elevator, inside is one of the most state of the art buildings ever, which of corse is home to The Department of Supernatural Peace Keepers.

This is a secret that no one knows but the people involved with the building and the highest authority of the government. Well except for another person that is.

As the darkest sky of night stretches far over the building a shadowy figure approaches. One who has never been here before. A intruder if you will. This man has no clearance to get into the building but is not stopped by the old steel gates surrounding the building. He easily jumps high enough to grasp the top of the fence, which is near 10 feet high, and pulls himself up and over as though he were jumping over a small rock. Once inside the fence the shadowy figure, who is dressed in black leather pants and tank top, finger less gloves and of sunglasses despite being near midnight. He also has a belt with several deep pockets all of which are obviously full, walks to the front door as though he was a regular visitor of the buliding.

He casually walks in the front door, quickly alerting the security guard that works there.

"Who are you? You have no clearance here!" The guard yells as he quickly grabs for his gun. The man dressed in black simply smiles and raises his hands to calm down the guard and show he wasn't carrying any weapons, or at least any in his hands.

"Settle down old timer. The name is London. Paul London. I'm here to relieve you. Thats why no alarms were set off when I came in here." He said, with a smile as he explained himself.

"Paul London? No one named Paul London comes here to relive me!" The guard said keeping London in his sights as London continued to walk closer.

"I'm new. Jimmy couldn't make it tonight he came down with a flu so the MIB sent me over." London explained.

"How come no one told me about this?" The guard said, only half believing London as he made sure to keep his gun up.

"It was last minute. Sorry." London apologized as he put his hands down to his side and finished walking to the guard who refused to put his gun down.

"Your not dressed for the job, your not even wearing a white shirt!" The guard said keeping London in the guns sights.

"Its true here." London said, as he reached into his pocket.

"STOP RIGHT THERE! TAKE YOUR HAND OUT OF THAT POCKET! SLOWLY!" The guard demanded. London did as he was told once more raising his hands in the air.

"I was just about to get my I.D. out of my pocket. No need to be so jittery. Go ahead take it out yourself since your having trouble believing me." London said with a smile.

"Yeah... yeah I'll do that." The guard said taking one hand off the gun but still keeping it pointed directly at Londons head. With his other hand he reached in Londons pocket feeling nothing but a wallet and pulling it out. He opened the wallet and started to thumb through the many various cards in it.

"Everything you need and more is there. Your looking for the MIB & DSPK cards. The MIB card is the fourth one and the DSPK card is the last one. It was just issued to me tonight." London explained. The guard continued to look through all the cards it was amazing how much credentials this young kid had, he was obviously good. Damn good. It was impossible to counterfeit the cards, no one knows what they look like aside from the people who have them. Finally the guard came to the final card the one that certified him as a DSPK security guard. The guard then breathed a sigh of relief, placed the gun back in its holder and passed London his wallet back.

"I apologize for that, but this sort of thing never happens. Ever." The guard said his face starting to turn a light shade of red out of embarrassment. London just waved it off.

"Don't worry about it. I fully understand where your coming from. Its an akward situation, and its better safe then sorry. You did the right thing." London complimented.

"Thank you. Well I guess I should be off now. The wife is probably wondering whatever happened to me." The guard said with a laugh, which London shared in.

"Go ahead friend, we don't want to keep her waiting up." London said. The guard agreed, turned towards the door and started to walk away, then suddenly felt a sharp stabbing pain in the back of his neck. He quickly put his hands back there to investigate pulling out a small dart as he dropped to his knees.

"Wha..." The guard could only stumble out. London laughed a little and kneeled down in front of him.

"Don't worry friend. The dart wont kill you. Its full of tranquilizer. Just enough to put you out for the night. Sorry for the ruse, but I need to get in there and with the eye scanner there I need you just a little longer. Don't worry about Jimmy either, hes taking a nap just like your about it, only hes outside the gate. He might have a bit of a bad back when he wakes up sleeping on that you know. Once again I'm truly sorry. Its not my intention to hurt you but I have no choice in the matter. I was asked by Mr. McMahon himself to come down here and straighten out the mess the DSPK is in right now. I mean werewolves and vampires? There supposed to be monster hunters who hunt down those things. Guess I'm the only one left to do that job now though huh?" London said before the guard finally fell face first on the floor. London smiled once again and pulled the guard over to the eye scanner. Once there London picked the guard up as best he could and opened his eyes with his fingers as he put his face to the eye scanner. After a few seconds the scanner confirmed the guards eyes and the elevator door opened. London then gently placed the guard on the floor and walked into the elevator.

"Down one level." London said. The elevator compiled and started to go down then stopped when it reached the floor. London took one step out of the elevator and noticed a key pad on the wall to his right. London smiled again.

"Guess that means theres a laser grid I have to get though. Heh. Amateurs." London said with a smile as he tapped a button on his sunglasses revealing the laser grid to him. After a few seconds of sizing it up London started to jump, turn, twist and make every precise little move to get through the grid which no one should be ever be capable of making it through without setting it off. London though does it with ease and within only thirty seconds is on the other side of the grid. London couldn't help but smile. It was so easy to him. He then came to another automatic door, one that lead to the living quarters of the DSPK members. A door that needed voice clearance to get through. London opened one of the many pockets in his belt and pulled out a small tape recorder then placed it next to the speaker and pushed play on the recorder.

"Jimmy Vattic." The recorder said. Obvioulsy London had gotten the other security guard to say his name. After a few seconds the door opened and London walked into the living quarters of the DSPK. London then pressed the button on his sunglasses again this time, directions to each DSPK members bedroom showed up on his glasses. Room five was the one he wanted first. The room that homed the werewolf A.K.A. Randy Orton. Before making another move London tapped the button on his sunglasses one more time. This time after pressing it London became invisible. Not a day passed when London was overjoyed with himself for creating these glasses. They served so many purposes for things that he would otherwise have to stuff in his belt pockets.

Without the worry of being seen now London casually walked to room number five. Randy Ortons room. The door opened automatically, no more need for any special security devices. No one could ever get this far without being caught any ways. Well except for Paul London. London smiled again and pressed the button on his glasses once more, to become visible once more. He didn't want to deprive Orton with the luxury to see who was killing him. Once visible once again London entered the room and stopped at Ortons bed. Orton was in there sleeping like a baby, like London knew he would be. If theres one thing Werewolves love its there sleep London thought to himself. London then reached into one of the pockets on his belt and pulled out a small needle. In it pure liquid silver, Injecting this in Ortons blood flow would easily kill him.

"You look pretty peaceful Monster. We wouldn't want anyone waking you up now would we?" London said in a wisper with a laugh. London then put the needle near a vein in Ortons arm and smiled.

To Be Continued...

ACK! Is this the end of Randy Orton? One things for sure. Paul London, The Monster Hunter, is obviously no rookie. The guy knows what hes at, and now hes about to make sure there is one less werewolf in this world... Can he really do that? Not to worry friends the wait for the next chapter wont be long its already written and will be up within the week. Just make sure to check back for it. Until then please review and tell me what you think.

LaTerZ

T Bond


	18. Arc 5 The Monster Hunter Part 2

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING.

DATE: April 10, 2005

SUPERNATURAL WARS ARC #05: The Monster Hunter Part 2 ------------------------------------------

"Time to put this dog to sleep." London said to quietly to himself as he started to press the needle to Ortons skin.

"ORTON WAKE THE HELL UP!" A voice boomed from the door way. London instinctofly took the needle away from Ortrons arm and turned around to see John Cena standing in the door.

"What the hell are you going on about?" A still nearly asleep Randy Orton yelled as he sat up in his bed and looked towards the doorway to see London standing between him and Cena.

"Who the hell are you?" Cena yelled ignoring Orton's sleepish question.

"Good question, just who are you and how did you get here?" Orton yelled for once on the same page of Cena.

"The name is Paul London, and I must admit Im a little suprised to be in this situation.." London said with a grin.

"Well I might not of seen you if not for the fact that I dont sleep." Cena said.

"What do you know for once the bloodsucker is useful." Orton said, pressing a button on the intercom.

"Jericho get up, we have an intruder in my room. We'll keep him here until you arrive." Orton said, finally getting out of bed and standing behind London, towering over him.

"Yo London, how did you get in here anyways?" Cena yelled.

"And what the hell were you doing with that needle of liquid silver?" Orton demanded.

"You two ask to many questions, but I'll be glad to tell you. I got in here because Vince McMahon called me, he wanted me to take out all of the supernaturals here, as well as Chris Jericho. The needle of liquid silver was to kill you Orton. Thats what I do you see. I AM a monster hunter afterall." London explained, with a smug grin all the while.

"Monster hunter!" Cena yelled in suprise.

"Yes but I have found myself in a tough situation here now. Obvioulsy I cant kill you all since you all know Im here, espically since at the moment it would be two on one, and soon more. So with this info at hand I have decided the best thing for me to do is to make my hasty escape." London said calmly.

"Escape! You must be kidding me! Your not going anywhere pal!" Orton yelled turning him around. In an instant, London takes the needle of liquid silver in his hand and squeezes it all onto Ortons face, sending Orton to the floor screaming in pain as smoke started to come from his face. Then almost as quickly he bulls a glass ball out of his pocket, but not before Cena could grab him from behind.

"Your really going to pay for that one pal!" Cena yelled.

"I highly doubt that Vampire." London said in his calm manner again.

"Jericho this is a red alert Orton is down!" Cena yelled pressing a button on his watch communicator while holding London. Within seconds the an alarm went off and Jerichos voice began booming from the DSPK intercom.

"Attention everyone! Theres an intruder in the building! Orton is down! Cena has him captive but requires back up. Rob I know your off spirtually somewhere in the rec room, you better come back to this realm and get over to Ortons room ASAP! Holly your room is near the exit, guard the exit and stop the intruder if the worse case senerio happens and he makes it to you. Im on my way to Ortons room to help, get on this right away everyone!" Jerichos voice boomed, Instantly Rob came to and he left the rec room on his way to Ortons room, Molly left her room and moved in front of the exit and Jericho started to run to Ortons room. Despite all of this London just sighed.

"I really wish you didnt do that Vampire, that makes this much harder for me now." London sighed.

"Much harder? Ha try impossible!" Cena said. London shook his head.

"Nothings impossible when you name is Paul London. I have to admit you have quite the death grip on me there so Im going to have to get you to loosen up a bit. Unfortunally you didnt realize that in my hand Im holding a little something that will assist me in loosening your grip. A small glass ball, very fragile, filled with what I like to call "garlic glass". Its not garlic though its artifical, but its enough to put you down for a few minutes, more then enough time for me to escape." London explained droping the ball, it shatters on the floor and instantly the room is ingulfed with the gas. Cena tries is best to hold on to London but within seconds falls to the floor exausted. London then runs out of the room and makes his way to the exit. Soon enough he sees Van Damm running towards him.

"Dont know how you made it pass Cena but the road ends for you here!" Van Damm yelled. With only a second to react London had all the time he needed. Once nearing Van Damm, London jumps in the air extending his arm, once he gets close to Van Damm he grabs Van Damms head and pulls it towards him, then with all his fall momentum hits Van Damm with a thunderous DDT, smashing his head on the concreate floor actually cracking the concrete where Van Damms head hit. With Van Damm now also out of commision and Jericho still far from catching up London continues to the exit and his escape, thinking about the "X" factor. Jericho and ordered someone named Holly. This was someone he had never heard of before. Whatever type of supernatural it was though he knew he would be prepared. With only Molly still in his way London soon made it to her, quickly realizing that she was no supernatural that he had ever seen. If anyone could stop London. It was Molly. In fact, she had no choice but to stop him.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Yes I know another short chapter but hey it was sweet right? I mean not only has London been able to do the impossible in finding and getting into the DSPK headquarters has also been able to put down each member he has went against so far. So how will the newest member do against this threat? Only one way to find out, come back in another few days, and see for youself. Oh that chapter is done too, this 3 part Arc is finished. So you can be sure it will be up in a few days, no need to wait this time my freinds. Until then please review and tell me what you think.

LaTerZ -T Bond 


	19. Arc 5 The Monster Hunter Part 3

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING.

DATE: April 13, 2005

SUPERNATURAL WARS ARC #05: The Monster Hunter Part 3 ------------------------------------------

"I cant let him pass, I have to stop him, I must prove myself!" Molly said to herself as she saw London heading towards her fast. London meanwhile just stared at Molly.

"What the hell is she?" London said to himself. London had in depth, detailed books on every supernatural ever to exist, Molly didnt match up to any of them apperence wise. Londons run started to slow down to a jog as he finally made it to her stopping completely.

"I dont know what your going to try to do, but you cant leave, I wont let you!" Molly yelled, London just grinned at her as he continued to size her up.

"Dont worry I will go past you. Nothing will stop my escape. In fact I would be gone now, but something about you bothers me." London stated.

"What would that be? The fact that I wont let you pass." Molly said.

"The others didnt let me pass either, but look at them all now." London said with a grin. "No, the thing I want to know is what are you?"

"What am I?" Molly asked repeating the question taken aback by it a little.

"I need to know, I have never come across a supernatual like you before." London said, starting to think that she was a new species of Supernatural that has surfaced in the last few years like they tend to do every now and then. Molly smiled at Londons comment.

"You have never come across a supernatural like me before? One who looks like this?" Molly said now adopting the plan to distract London until Jericho arrived, surely Jericho wouldnt take to long.

""One who looks like this?" Ha! you just gave yourself away. Your a shapeshifter. Now if you excuse me I have to get out of here." London said putting his hands on Mollys shoulders and then flipping over her and starting towards the elevator door right beside him.

"NO! Im not a shapeshifter! Im a E.T.! A extra-terrestrial." Molly admitted, trying desprately to keep London to stay put.

"Your an alien?" London asked.

"Yes." Molly said.

"Right, makes perfect sence now, you sort of match the sketches from all those people you have abducted." London said with a grin.

"I didnt abduct anyone. Thats another race of E.T., there are far more different races of us then you could ever imagine. If you think the amount of supernatural is staggering, then your not prepared to know how many races of different E.T.s there are." Molly explained. It was at this point that London noticed Chris Jericho in the distance of the long hallway making his way to them.

"Well Miss E.T. I would love to stay and chat and learn more about you but it looks like your boss is on the way so I have to split." London said. turning around and pushing the elevator button for the door. Molly then grabbed London by the arm in a desprate attempt to stop him.

"Kid I could probally say this about you, but it can be said for me too. You cant stop what you dont know." London said, he then suprised Molly by pulling her as close to him as he could and kissed her. With the kiss Molly was stunned and London used it to his advantage pulling out a smoke bomb and throwing it on the ground letting the contents of it sprew all around them.

"Dont worry, we'll meet again, Im not done with your team." London said with a gring before disappearing into the elevator and escaping, just as Chris Jericho made it there. Jericho frantically pushed the elevator button but knew already that it was more then pointless to do so. By the time he the elevator got back down and Jericho got back up to the ground floor, Paul London would be long gone. Instead Jericho dropped his head with a sigh as the smoke started to clear. Jericho turned around to face Molly.

"Good job." Jericho said with full scarcasam.

"Sorry Mr. Jericho. I did my best." Molly said, dropping her head in shame.

"You did your best? That must be why you two shared a big 'ol kiss before he left!" Jericho stated, starting to raise his voice a little.

"I know how it must of looked but it wasnt like that, not at all!" Molly said defending herself.

"I know exctally what it was Holly! It was a distraction that allowed him to escape and you got suckered in by it!" Jericho yelled.

"Im so sorry, what can I do to make up for it?" Molly asked.

"You really screwed us over Holly, No outsider has ever been here unless we brought them here and they never knew where the DSPK is and how they got here. Now this Outsider, this Monster Hunter, not only finds this place but takes out everyone on the team and you just stand there and let him escape!" Jericho yelled.

"I tried to stop him-" Molly started only to get cut off by Jericho.

"You failed horribly! All you had to do was hold on to him for another few seconds but I guess that was to much for you! Damnit how did he even find this place... stupid question he must be the person that Vicne sent for before he was killed." Jericho said to himself breifly ignoring Molly.

"Mr. Jericho if there is anything I can do to try to help Im more then willing." Molly said. Jericho just looked at her obvioulsy disgusted.

"Alright Molly listen to me and listen to me good. I told Vince McMahon himself that someone on this team cant be fired. Well that was a lie, theres a loop hole you see. That loop hole is that if a team member is on probation then that person may be fired. Of corse the only way to get on probation is if that certian team member endangered the life of there team mates. Im pretty sure we can say that what you did here today certinally is that. This monster hunter know exctally where we are and he can come back at any time we we least expect it to finish the job. Thats endangerment to everyones life in the DSPK, including your own. You can now consider yourself on probation, one more slip up and your off the team." Jericho said keeping his enraged eyes fixed on Mollys the whole time.

"I understand." Molly said with a nod, obvioulsy saddened by this announcement.

"Everyone on the team is in pain, and wounded. Make yourself useful and heel them. I'll be in my quarters." Jericho said in obvious disgust to what had just transpired and with one thought in his mind. "If were not safe at home, then were not safe anywhere."

To Be Continued...

END ARC #05

Ok well this was a espically short arc. Only a three parter and fairly short chapters to boot. It was mostly used to set up Paul London. Thats right folks this isnt the last that you have seen of Paul London hes going to resurface again, and it wont be to long until that happens either. But yeah anyways aside from that I liked what I did this time around writing it all before posting any chapters. They were all written pretty much one after another thanks to me not working again now but still, there was always the threat of writers block, and Im also moving away soon enough so this way you didnt have any cliffhangers lasting over a month. Most likey I'll be doing the same with the next arc as well. Speaking of the next arc, Arc #06 starts in the next chapter, obvioulsy, and its called "Telekenic Meltdown" Sounds intresting right? This time around The DSPK will have to deal with a brand new bread of supernatural altogether, the first supernatural to come about not by evolution, but by science. This supernatural will be one of a kind. Sounds good right? So until that Arc starts, please review and tell me what you thought.

LaTerZ -T Bond 


	20. Arc 6 Telekenic Meltdown Part 1

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING.

NOTE: Obviously this is the start of another new story arc. This time around the DSPK have to deal with a brand new bread of supernatural. One made by science. Well enough stalling lets get to it.

DATE: April 16, 2005

SUPERNATURAL WARS ARC #06: Telekenic Meltdown Part 1 ------------------------------------------

The scene is you basic hospital room, but there is two major differences about this hospital room from the rest. The first difference is it isnt a hospital. Its a top secret government building in the desert of Navada. A building that no one but the highest athourties know about, in part to there being a cloaking device around the building, if anyone were to stumble by they would see nothing but the endless desert. The other difference is the patient. The man lying in the bed a coma, or at least he was in a coma.

The mans eyes slowly open. He sits up looking at his surroundings.

"Oh man my head is killing me." He said as he got out of the bed.

"Where am I? What is this place, actually who am I? Why cant I remember? Whats going on here!" He yelled. No one was there to hear him though he was all alone. He was dressed in your everyday doctors scrubs but thats all he had on. "How long have I been out? Who the hell am I?" He thought to himself. It was at this point he noticed a medical band around his arm.

"Benjiman, Shelton. Is that me? Is that my name? Shelton Benjiman? It must be why would they put this on my wrist if it wasnt. Ok so I know my name now, but that still dosnt help in answering what happened to me and why Im here. Or why I have such a splitting headache." Shelton said to himself. He decided the best thing for him to do was go out and look for help. He walked over to the door and tried to turn to handle with no success.

"Huh? Whats going on here? Am I locked in this room? What kind of hospital would lock me in my room?" Shelton asked, adding more questions to the mix. Shelton starting to bang his fists on the door.

"Help! Someone let me out of here! Im awake!" Shelton screamed, unfortunally though either no one heard him scream or there was just no one around.

"I need to open this door! I have to get out of here! I need answers!" Shelton yelled starting to get frustrated as he once again tried to turn the doors handle with no success. Shelton then left the door and walked over to the window, pulling the blinds up.

"I guess jumping is out of the question. I must be eighteen floors up." Shelton observed. He leaned against the window and stared at the door again.

"Blast you, why wont you open!" Shelton said. He continued to stare at the doors handle wanting it to be unlocked when he suddenly heard it click.

"Hello? Is someone out there?" Shelton asked, walking over to the door, he tried the handle again this time it was unlocked. Someone must of been outside of it then. Shelton quickly opened the door and stepped out. The next room was quite different from the one he was just in and made it obvious he was in no hospital. It looked like a large office. Two desks were there each with a computer. In one corner of the room there was a photocopier, against the wall was a water cooler, everything that would be in your avarage office.

"Hello? Whos here? Someone just unlocked the door for me so I know your here, where are you? Where am I for that matter what is this place?" Shelton asked, his lack of memory was really frustrating which wasnt helped any by the fact that no one would answer.

"Fine then Im getting on one of these computers to see if I could find any information!" Shelton yelled loud enough for whoever was in the room with him to hear. He walked over to one of the computers and sat down, to see it was already on. Unfortunally he needed a password, he couldnt even remember what is name was without looking at his medical bracelet so it was more then obvious that he wouldnt know what this password could be. He could however answer another one of his questions. How long had he been out of it. He could know because memory had just come into his mind. He was driving home for christmas. It was December 24th, 2003 he could remember presents in the backseat of his car. That was it though, nothing else came to his mind. Shelton clicked on the clock on the computer at least he could find out the date. Once the date show up his eyes widened.

"May 20th 2005? Ive been out of it for over a year? No way that cant be right! It just cant be!" Shelton said in disbelief.

"What happened to me! I have to remember!" Shelton yelled, Suddenly another memory flashed through his head. This one very different from the last.

He remembered a seeing a tiled celing, he was on a strecher of some kind. When suddenly they reached a closed door and a guy in an army uniform came into his vision pressing a button.

"Hey Harry buzz me though." He said. Quickly the door opened up and the guy in the army uniform disappeared from his feild of vision again. He was being rolled in the next room when another man, Harry, the one who had just buzzed them through the last door came into vision.

"Hey Chris whatcha got there? Geez this guy is a mess!" Harry said, looking Shelton over.

"You think this is bad, you should of seen him before." Chris said.

"Heh, I guess he wont be dating anymore." Harry said with a half laugh.

"Like hes ever getting out, hes pretty much brain dead, after what happened to him." Chris said.

"Oh yeah? What happened?" Harry asked.

"Thats classified." Chris said.

"Yeah, like you know. Why do they keep these losers alive anyways?" Harry asked.

"The lab wants him." Chris said.

"Oh yeah what for?" Harry asked.

"Who knows, hes been wired up to a box since Chistmas." Chris said.

"That long? Hey maybe hes curing cancer." Harry suggested.

"Who knows." Chris said.

"Hey did you see that? I think I just saw one of his fingers move! You think he can hear us?" Harry asked.

"He can hear us all he wants. Hey Doc we need some more monkey juice over here!" Chris said. Suddenly another person came into Sheltons path of vision. He was obviously a doctor. He was wearing the usual scrubs as well as a paper mask and hair net.

"Careful with that one." The doctor said, holding out a needle.

"Sure thing Doc." Chris said.

"Hold his arm for a second." The doctor requested before injecting its contents into Shelton causing him to black out again. Thats when the memory ended.

"Was, was that my memory? What happened to me? What were they doing to me? No, this, this stuff cant be right!" Shelton said, looking towards the next door.

"I hope this one isnt locked he said, seemingly forgetting about whoever let him out of the last room. Shelton made his way to the door and tried to open it. Thankfully this time it wasnt locked. He looked around the room to see a security guard, sitting at his desk.

"Hello?" Shelton said. The guard instantly stood up drawing his gun and pointing it at Shelton.

"Hey how did you get out?" The guard asked.

"What I dont know. Where am I?" Shelton asked.

"Shut up! Get down on the floor!" The guard demanded.

"What?" Shelton asked confused.

"I said get down on the floor do it! I shoot you if I have to get on the dammed floor!" The guard ordered.

"What but I-" Shelton started only to be cut off by the guard shooting him in the arm. Shelton quickly fell to the ground grabbing his arm in pain.

"I SAID DOWN ON THE GROUND!" The guard yelled.

"Stop I didnt do anything!" Shelton yelled, now scared for his life he looked at the guard from the floor still scared to death when something from his mind seeming took shape in air and hit the guard, toppling him back behind his desk hitting his head on the floor. What ever it was that came from his mind it was invisable but it packed alot of impact.

"Oh my God! Im so sorry I dont what I just did!" Shelton screamed running over to the guard. It was to late though, whatever Shelton hit him with, it killed him and the smack of his head hitting the hard floor didnt help.

"I cant belive this I just killed someone... with my mind!" Shelton said in shock grabbing as the pain from being shot finally started to become noticeable. Shelton then grabbed his arm where he had been shot.

"It hurts." Shelton said closing his eyes, when suddenly he was covered in a small transperent blue light and started to levitate off of the floor a few inches. Instantly the wound from where he was hit seemed to disappear, healing itself, once healed, Shelton dropped back to the ground from the few inches with more questions to himself.

"How did I do that? Did I do that with my mind too? What have they done to me? That door back in that room it was locked... did I somehow unlock that door with my mind too? What else can I do? Maybe if I concentrate on something I can move it, that must of been how I unlocked the door." Shelton said to himself, ruling out the idea of someone letting him out. Shelton then looked at the clock on the wall and suddenly it came off the wall, pulled off with Sheltons mind. Shelton then levitated the clock around the room getting used to this new power he just discovered, he had a feeling he would need to use it. He then remembered what he did with the guard and tried it again this time on the clock, a somewhat invisable form of enegry formed in his hand and he threw it at the levitating clock shattering it to peices. He then pulled over one of the sharp peices from the clock with his mind until it was in his hand.

"This is nuts. How am I able to do this. I have to try that healing thing again." Shelton said, using the sharp peice of the clock and cutting his arm a little. He then dropped the clock peice and thought about his wound and trying to heal it. Once again he started to levitate a few inches off the ground and his wound was completly healed in seconds.

"The cut is gone, the bullet wound is gone. I dont know whats going on here but apperently I can use my mind to do these things." Shelton then looked at the computer on the desk where the now dead security guard was sitting, maybe if he was lucky the guard was using it and he wouldnt need any password. Shelton walked behind the desk and sure enough he was. The first file that came to Sheltons attention was a folder called "subject information."

"Perfect, thats just what I need." Shelton said, smiling for once, as he clicked onto the folder. The amout of names in the folder were seemingly endless so he looked for his own only.

"Benjiman, Shelton, there it is." Shelton said clicking on it. He looked over the info and started to read it aloud.

"Subject name, Shelton Benjiman. Shelton was an outstanding member of the United States Armed Forces, gaining several honors in his short career. Unfortunally Shelton was in a car accident on December 24, 2003, leaving him pratically brain dead. Fortunally for the U.S. Army though Shelton saw fit to sign up to a super soilder program, apond joining the army which states if he was somehow to become injured byond repair, yet still living that his body be donated to the super soilder program in which his body will undergo several experiments, to heel his body and mind. Since the date of his accident Shelton has showed much improvement, leading us to believe that his telekenic abilites are starting to kick in. Shelton has been given several telekentic abilitys, they are as follows. Healing, Shelton should be able to concentrate the powers of his mind to accelerate the speed of his healing a million fold. Telekinesis, by focusing his thoughts on a certian object Shelton should be able to move it with just his mind, eventually after getting used to this power Shelton should be able to lift things the size of a tank. Psi blast, the psi blast is a highly-destructive concentration of psychic energy that Shelton can hurl at his enemies. Charm, we call this ability charm because when Shelton wraps his psychic energy around himself, he can obliterate his presence from the mind of any near by person. Projection, when Shelton uses this ability he should be able to form a pure psychic copy of himself, allowing his mind to leave his body and interact with other things, for example if Shelton could use this to walk through a wall and move objects around and even step into another persons body for a short time controlling them. However when using this power his own physical body is left defenceless and easy to harm. Unfortunally we are only now begining to perfect this experiment. Shelton Benjiman must always be unconscious if he were to awake it could be disasterous as we have yet to be able to restore any of his memorys." Shelton read. He looked at the computer screen in complete awe, not only was what was happening actually real, but they were never going to let him wake up again and be nothing more then a genuia pig.

"No way, Im not letting them use me as a genuia pig again, I have to get out of here, and I dont care what it takes or what I have to do to get my freedom or my memories back!"

To Be Continued...

Well theres the first chapter for Telekenic Meltdown. Once again it pretty much just served as a intro chapter to Shelton Benjiman. The real question here is how will the first science born supernatural come into contact with The DSPK, and after they meet, what will happen. Only one way to find out you have to read on. Like the last time I have decided to finish the entire arc before posting any chapters so since your reading this then you should know that the next chapter isnt very far away.

LaTerZ -T Bond 


	21. Arc 6 Telekenic Meltdown Part 2

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING.

DATE: Oct 30th 2006

------------------------------------------

SUPERNATURAL WARS

ARC #06: Telekenic Meltdown Part 2

------------------------------------------

The DSPK minus Chris Jericho had gathered into Micks office waiting for Mick to tell them the urgent news that had focred them out of bed at 4:30 in the morning. Mick however was tight lipped about why until Chris showed up.

"Geez, whats taking him so long hes usually the first one here." Orton said starting to grow impatiant.

"Dont worry about it Orton Im sure hes on the way." Cena said. He wasnt so much sticking up for Jericho as he was disagreeing with Orton which was fine by him. Finally after what seemed like a wait of hours although it had only been minutes Jericho showed up, fully clothed and ready to go.

"Sorry Im late but if Mick is waking us up at this hour then that means whatever it is then we are going to be off after this mission breifing. Now instead of wasting more of your time, whats the sitution Mick?" Jericho asked.

"We just got a call from another goverment angency, turns out one of there subjects have gotten out of hand. They need our help." Mick said.

"Who is it Mick, MIB?" Jericho asked.

"Actually Chris its another secert agency that you have never heard of. Agency 355." Mick stated.

"355? Really there are that many of them these days." Jericho asked taken aback by the number.

"It would seem so." Mick said.

"Wait 355? 355 of what?" Orton asked.

"Secert government angencys. To the higher ups we are angency 218. When they need to look into it further then we are The Department of Supernatural Peace Keepers. I just find it hard to believe that they have made 137 new secert angencys sinceus 20 years ago." Jericho said.

"Odds are 355 isnt the newest one either Chris. Anyways lets get down to business." Mick said.

"Yes lets. So whats the story did this angeny get ahold of a supernatural and cant contorl it now. Let me guess they have a vampire on there hands." Jericho said with a grin. When there was unknown trouble it was almost always from the vampires.

"Not quite Chris. You see this angency deals with gentic experimation for the military. Basically they are trying to make a super soilder. They have failed in every instance except for one. His name is Shelton Benjiman and he was supposed to be kept comatose for the rest of his life so they could try to duplicate what they did with him for others, all attempts have meet with failure however and now it seems that Shelton is awake and hes not happy." Mick explained. Jericho looked blankly at Foley for a few seconds.

"Thats it?" Jericho asked seeminly disappointed.

"Well it wont be easy to take him down" Mick said.

"No Im not worried about taking him down. Mick its like this we are the DSPK, which unless you didnt hear me a minute ago stands for the Department of Supernatural Peace Keepers. SUPER NATURAL. Not Super Soilder. This is out of our jurisdiction, and isnt our problem. Everyone can go to bed apperently this is a false alarm." Jericho said turning around to leave.

"Its not that simple Chris. The Agency has labeled him a supernatural ever since his powers were discovered because no matter what or who they use these powers that Shelton has cannot be duplicated in anyone else. Hes one of a kind and the first man made supernatural. Hes in your jurisdiction and your going to stop him." Mick said. Jericho turned around again.

"Since when is anything man made considered supernatural?" Jericho asked stregnthing his point. Mick was unphased by Jericho.

"Since 2003." Foley said simply. Jericho sighed as he looked at the floor he knew Foley was wrong but he could also tell there was no point in arguing with him.

"Ok Mick, you got us doing this, breif us. What can he do. What makes him supernatural." Jericho asked.

"Well I just got the information on him a few minutes before I called you here. He has a varity of powers all of which are telekenic in nature." Foley said. Jericho nodded.

"So he can move things with his mind." Jericho said.

"Among other things, he can also heal himself, apear invisable to anyone nearby if he chooses to, create a seperate pure psychic copy of himself that he can use to walk through walls and even enter someone elses body and gaining control of them." Mick said.

"Whoa I dont know if I like the sounds of that I dont want anybody else entering my body and controlling me." Orton said.

"Yeah I dont usually agree with this jerk but hes right about that one." Cena said. Van Dam smiled at the other two.

"Down worry guys its nothing to worry about. When your in psychic self enters someone elses body they cant actually do anything that could cause harm to them or others if that person wouldnt do it." Van Dam said.

"How do you know that Rob?" Molly asked.

"Im a Shaman, we have to do these things sometimes." Van Dam stated.

"Rob is right, it might sound bad, but it really isnt like you would think. Besides the power that Shelton has that you have to worry about is something called psi shot." Mick stated.

"And what exctally is this psi shot?" Jericho asked

"Well basically its a concentration of pure psychic energy that Shelton can make out of thin air and throw at you. Its highly destructive and the thing that might be the worst of all about it is its pratically invisable." Mick stated.

"Then how the hell do we defend against something like that?" Cena asked.

"Simple John. You dont." Jericho stated. Mick nodded.

"Unfortunally Chris is right." Foley said.

"I wouldnt be so sure about that. When something new and powerful like this psi shot sounds to be then the ki of the surround area is bound to go way up." Van Dam said.

"And what exctally is that supposed to mean?" Orton asked.

"Basically it means that I can see it coming a mile away. If everyone stays in contact with me then I can tell you when these psi shots show up. As a matter of fact I'd say that since Im so in tune with my surroundings that Pretty much all of Sheltons powers would be useless against me aside from the actual telekinesis itself." Van Dam stated.

"Excellent. Ok everyone that means when we get there we all stick to Rob at all times. Our best offenece in this fight will be a good defence." Jericho said.

"Chris is right. Im sure everyone will make it out of this just fine if they stick to Chris and listen to what he has to say. The quicker you all move out now the better, I'll send the direct cooridinates to the van so that it will auto-pilot you there, there was a new windshild put in there since we have been talking it will alow you to see the building once you get there. Of corse since this is another secert angency you will have to be blindfolded until you are arrive, thus is the reasoning for the auto pilot. Now get outta here all of you we need this wrapped up as soon as posible. We cant have Shelton leaving that building and getting into the public in his current state, there is no telling what he might do." Mick said.

"You heard the man, lets move out everyone." Jericho said as he walked to the door. As everyone walked past him he pulled Molly aside until everyone else was gone.

"Whats up boss?" Molly asked confused.

"Your not going." Jericho said.

"What? Why not? Im a part of this team too." Molly said.

"Yes but your a rookie, you cant handle yourself out there yet on something like this." Jericho said.

"Dont talk down to me like that! Im as ready as John or Orton were when they first got in here in fact I'd say Im much more qualified. They didnt know anything about Supernaturals even existing before they were caught in the middle of something Ive been around them for fifteen years!" Molly protested.

"That maybe so but your not ready for the feild yet. That escapade with the monster hunter a little while ago proved that." Jericho said.

"What are you talking about?" Molly said.

"You were in front of the only way out of here and he still got away with ease. What do you think Im talking about. You choked. Im not going to have you choking out there in the millde of a mission putting yourself or anyone else in danger. My decsion is your not going and thats final." Jericho said before leaving Foleys office with Molly and Mick both in there.

"Mick this isnt fair!" Molly yelled afrer Jericho slammed the door in her face.

"That maybe so Molly, but we have to trust his judgement he is the leader of this team after all." Mick stated.

"Yeah but your the head of this entire orginazation. Cant you do something about this?" Molly asked.

"Im only the acting head of the DSPK until they find a more suitable and permanant replacement Molly, truth be told here Im simply a figurehead, Jericho dosent even know it himself but hes in control of this entire thing. In reality if he didnt want to take thi mission like he said he didnt then everyone would be alseep again right now. Thankfully he dosent know hes in charge and thinks that I am right now." Foley stated.

"Great just great! He hates me you know!" Molly stated bluntly.

"I doubt that he hates you Molly, hes got alot on his mind lately with Stephanie leaving the group, unfortunally for yourself he seems to think that your trying to replace her, even though that isnt the case." Foley said.

"Well he could still be nicer." Molly said. In the meantime everyone had gotten ready and was in the van on the way to angency 355s location.

"Its a load of crap that we have to be blindfolded." Orton complained.

"Im not that fond at travling as fast as we are blindfoled either Randy but we have to do what we have to do." Jericho said.

"I guess your right." Orton said with a smile.

"I know Im right. These guys are as secert as we are. They wouldnt be coming to our headquarters without being blindfolded either." Jericho said.

"How long until you think we are gonna get there?" Cena asked.

"I doubt it will be to long. It feels like this old tub is going at top speed I'd say we'll be there in just minute or two." Jericho said.

"I'd say more like five seconds from now" Van Dam said. Nearly as soon as the words came out of Van Dams mouth the computer in the van spoke.

"Auto Pilot location has been reached." The computer said simply.

"Blindfolds off people." Jericho said as all four men took the blindfolds off to see the massive building in front of them in the middle of a desert.

"Rob how did you know that was going to happen? Did you have your blindfold off?" Cena asked. Van Dam shook his head.

"No. I felt it." Van Dam said.

"What do you mean felt it?" Orton asked.

"His psychic energy is off the charts. Us Shamen are usually at the top of the heap in psychic energy but it seems like Shelton leaves us in the dust. I can feel his psychic energy like I can see the fur on your face Randy." Van Dam said.

"Perfect." Jericho said. "Lets move in."

To Be Continued...

Yes I know, this chapter was a bit of a tease, but look at it this way, the next chapter will finally have a showdown between Shelton and the DSPK. should be fun. Anyways until that next chapter pops up, and it will be rather soon, remember if your reading this then it has been written, but until it does pop up leave a review to tell me what you think. Until then...

Later

- T Bond


	22. Arc 6 Telekenic Meltdown Part 3

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING.

DATE: Nov 1st 2006

------------------------------------------

SUPERNATURAL WARS

ARC #06: Telekenic Meltdown Part 3

------------------------------------------

The DSPK moved into the building moving around slowly at first until it was all clear that Shelton wasnt on the first floor. They continued to look around more trying to get used to the new surroundings.

"What are you feeling Rob? Any idea what floor that Shelton could be on?" Jericho asked as he looked for an elevator, if Shelton wasnt on the first floor he had to move on to the next until they did find him.

"Hes somewhere around the floor forty to floor fifty area. Cant exctally pin pont it at the moment. It seems like hes focuing all of his energy on himself for some reason I dont understand what hes trying to do." Van Dam said.

"Found the elevator." Cena said pointing to it. The rest of the DSPK came toward the elevator and got in.

"What floor?" Orton asked waiting to push the button.

"Just take it right to the top. With any luck I'll be able to tell exctally what floor Shelton is on once we reach it." Van Dam said.

"You got it floor number ninty." Orton said pushing the button for the top floor. The elevator started moving up at a fairly slow pace it would take a while to reach the floors they needed to get to.

"So whats the plan once we get there fearless leader? We take the fight to him before he knows that we are here or what?" Cena asked. It sounded like a sound enough stragty to him anyways.

"Actually, I was thinking that we try to reason with him." Jericho said.

"Are you serious?" Orton asked. It was clear that he didnt agree with this plan.

"Yes. It seems to me like this guy was a nice enough person before all of this happened to him. He signed up in the army to serve and protect his county and signed a paper that would let them do this type of stuff to him. Though Im sure had he known what he had signed up for with that one he probally wouldnt of done it. Still at the moment hes probally just really confused and frustrated, which after being put into a coma and then kept there to be experamented on seems very logical." Jericho explaned.

"Maybe... your the boss." Orton said. Orton had the tone of voice that seemed to almost question it but what did he know this was only his second offical mission on the DSPK, and the first one where they would of been up against ghosts turned out to be a real bust, there was no action to be had Van Dam had already taken care of everything. In a way this was his first time out. Made sence to be nervous.

In the meantime Shelton Benjiman was on the fifty-forth floor the most wide open floor of the entire building. This was the floor that all of the training was done. Everything on the floor had been renforced from the floors to the celing to the windows that lined the floor. Another difference with this floor was that it was twice as tall as any other floor in the building. Indeed it was the perfect place for Shelton to test his powers before tryiong to make his escape and get his revenge on those who had done this to him, but for now the training. Who knew what waited for him on the lower levels and if he could indeed fly aswas suggested then he wouldnt even have to go down any further.

"C'mon Shelton you can do this." Shelton said to himself as he wraped his psychic energy around himself again. He had already mastered the telekensis power except for the flying which still was only in theory. It was however a theory that Shelton fully believed in. If he can lift a tank with his mind then why cant he lift himself. Shelton continued to concentrate but to no avail.

"Damn it! Why cant I do this!?" Shelton yelled, creating a psi shot and hurling it at one of the walls breaking the glass with ease. The windows may of been renforced but it was nothing to Shelons psi shot. Shelton walked over to the broken window and looked to the ground below him. He was still way to high up to just jump out of the window and throw caution to the wind in hopes of flying under the pressure. Shelton had always performed excellent under pressure. He was also way to high up to hope to survive the fall and then simply heal himself.

"Ok Shelton you have always been able to do what you put your mind to, maybes thats why they picked you for this, so you can certinally fly if you put your mind to it." Shelton said before wrapping himself in his psychic energy again. Shelton tried to fly once again and this time actually saw some results, as he started to float in the air. He was only about a inch off the ground but it was proof that it wasnt just a theory. Upon actually doing this Shelton quickly lost his concentration and fell the inch back to his feet.

"Yes I did it!" Shelton exclaimed in joy. It was hard though he only lifted himself a inch and it took all of his will power to do so and once he realized he had done it lost the ability to do so as he was no longer concentrating on it.

"Alright so what now." Shelton said with a smile. It was at this point that a door was flung open in the room and Jericho stepped in, followed by the rest of the DSPK.

"Looks like we found him." Cena said with a smile.

"Yeah good job Rob." Orton said scarcastically. Rob had suggested that Shelton was on a fifty-eighth floor, before realizing it we down further. They serched the other floors above them before finally arriving to where they were now.

"Who are you!?" Shelton asked, starting to fill with a bit of panic.

"Calm down, we are here to help you." Jericho said.

"LIES!!!" Shelton screaming creating a psi shot and throwing it at the DSPK who just avoided it. The psi shot slammed into the wall creating a huge hole in it. One big enough for any member of the team to easily walk through. If any of them had been hit by it then it would of been over for that person.

"Whoa settle down!" Jericho said holding his hands out.

"Screw it! If he wants to fight then lets fight him!" Orton yelled, before lunging at Shelton. Orton was running at top speed at and then jumped lunging at Shelton who in fell to the ground with his hands out in defence in hopes to stop this monster that had ran to attack him. Orton then hit a invisable wall that had just formed around Shelton and fell to the ground. Shelton finally opened his eyes to see why it was taking his attacker so long to actually connect when he saw Orton on the ground nearly out cold.

"What was that? What did I just do?" Shelton asked himself in disbeleif of what had just happened. What just happened was Shelton had another power that had just reavled itself. Shelton could apperently create an invisable wall or a force feild around himself. It was a welcome power to Shelton.

"Damnit Orotn." Jericho said shaking his head.

"Stay away from me I mean it!" Shelton yelled. "I dont want to hurt anyone but I will!"

"You wont need to! We dont want to fight either. This is Ortons first real mission he is over-anxious. He cant help it its a tendency in werewolves." Jericho explained. Up until that point Shelton hadnt realized that the one who rushed him was covered with fur. Once seeing this though Shelton took a few more steps back.

"Werewolf? Are...are you guys experiments that this building has made as well?" Shelton asked. Orton was the only one that looked different unless you count the unusual whiteness of Cenas skin tone. They could all have the same powers as him and have grown to master them. Maybe Cena was so pale because he was one of the earlier people they had experimented on.

"No were not. Allow me to introduce us. This would usually seem very hard to believe but your thoughts on reailty might have been loosened up a bit since you awoke. We are the Department of Supernatural Peace Keepers. Anything supernatural we take care of. The man at your feet is named Randy Orton hes a werewolf. To my left is John Cena, hes a vampire, and to my right Rob Van Dam, a shaman." Jericho explained.

"Werewolf? Vampire? Shaman? And what are you supposed to be Bigfoot?" Shelton asked scarcastically.

"If I was four feet taller and covered with hair, yes. But alas it seems like Im not. No Shelton Im just an ordinary human. I have no powers and yeah I know it seems unlikly for the guy with no powers to lead this team but Ive been around the block alot longer then these three. Well except for Rob, hes been around it his entire life but only with ghosts. I however have a wealth of experience in pretty much anything supernatural shy of the greek myths like Cyclops and Centaurs, they all died out thousands of years ago by the Greeks. Still this isnt about that. Shelton we have heard about what happened to you and we are have come to help you." Jericho explained.

"Yeah well lets say that you are telling the truth. What makes you think I would even need your help?" Shelton asked.

"Shelton to you yesterday was December 24th 2003, alot has happened and trust us your gonna wanna know whats going on these days." Jericho said.

"Oh yeah well what happened then tell me something that has happened that will blow my mind." Shelton said.

"The Red Sox won the World Series." Jericho said.

"What? Ha now I know your lying." Shelton said amused that Jericho would ever go as far as to say something so impossible had happened.

"Its true. Listen Shelton we can also provide a place for you to get back on your feet to actually learn to use your powers. Your going to need to have full control of them if you want to go back into socity and not hurt anyone. We can help you with all of that stuff." Jericho said.

"Man you must think Im some stupid little kid or something to believe all of this crap your feeding me. Werewolves, vampires, shaman, World Series winning Red Sox, its all so far fetched that no one would ever believe it. This guy right here at my feet, he might look like Lon Chany Jr. but thats just one hell of a costume." Shelton said convincing himself that everything Jericho was saying was untrue.

"Alright then Shelton tell us what we have to do to convince you." Jericho said.

"Convince me of what? All you guys can convince me of is that your nuts." Shelton said, taking a few steps back from Orton who was still unmoving on the floor.

"Dude, how the hell can you think that vampires and werewolves are far fetched when your throwin' stuff around with your mind?" Cena asked.

"Because werewolves and vampires are make believe, they are movie monsters what was done with me was some crazy government stuff." Shelton said. At that moment Orton jumped back up to his feet and tackled Shelton bringing him down to the ground. Shelton then in turn head butted Orton causing him to loose his grip Shelton then lifted Orton off of him and into the air.

"Your gonna pay for that!" Shelton yelled, he then hurled Orton against the window breaking it, then let Orton drop to the ground. Shelton then picked him up again and threw him even harder against another window this time throwing him out of it as well, before breaking his hold on him. All of this had happened in seconds the rest of the team had no time to attack.

"John!" Jericho said, Cena nodded.

"On it dawg!" Cena yelled as he was already running to the window, once reaching it Cena had no wasted time in jumping out of it hoping that he could fly faster then Orton could fall to save him from a grisly end on the ground below. Shelton just watched as Cena jumped out the window then looked at Jericho and Van Dam astonished.

"Did he really just jump out of that window!?" Shelton asked suprised.

"Vampires fly." Jericho said.

"But-"

"But nothing!" Jericho yelled cutting Shelton off. "Listen Shelton, Orton fucked up! He shouldnt of done that, but you shouldnt of thrown him out of the window either. Now Im giving you one more chance, come with us peacefully, or we take you down." Jericho started to stare down Shelton who was still in shock that Cena actually jumped out of the window. It was at that point that he noticed a deep cut on his arm, most likely from when Orton tacked him, he felt a sharp claw tear into his arm, one of Ortons finger nails but it hadnt even registered until now. Finally it started to make sense, these guys were indeed on the level. Shelton looked at the cut on his arm once again then covered his arm in his psychic energy healing his arm, bringing it back to 100. They might be offering Shelton a chance to just give up, but he just threw one of them out of a window there was no going back now.

"Well Shelton! What will it be!? the easy way or the hard way?" Jericho asked again. Shelton then created another psi shot and threw it at Jericho and Van Dam once again nearly missing, his aim still needed quite a bit of work.

"Hard way." Shelton said.

TO BE CONCLUDED...

Ok another chapter Man Im actually getting these done fast now that I have a computer. Good stuff about time too. The next part of the story ends ARC #6, and has the real showdown between Shelton and the DSPK. The time for talk is offically over and the next chapter will hopefully be action packed enough to make up for the quietness of the Arcs first two parts, anyways until then please send a review my way and tell me what you think.

Later

-T Bond


	23. Arc 6 Telekenic Meltdown Part 4

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING.

DATE: Oct 29th 2007

------------------------------------------

SUPERNATURAL WARS

ARC #06: Telekenic Meltdown Part 4

------------------------------------------

"I'm not going to lie to you Shelton, I was hoping that you would of picked the easy way, but it looks like you have given us no choice." Jericho said.

"I never had a choice in the first place! For all I know you were just gonna throw me back into the tank with the rest of the experiments!" Shelton said.

"Yeah sure thats what we were going to do." Jericho said rolling his eyes. At this point Shelton used his invisibility powers to conceal himself from Jericho.

"Rob where is he?" Jericho said.

"Three steps ahead of where he was when you last saw him." Van Dam said still able to see Shelton as clear as day with all of the psychic energy that he was giving off. Shelton just thought it was a lucky guess and changed his direction altogether.

"He just took five steps to the right, and now hes moving to the left." Van Dam said with a smile. Shelton then became visible again.

"Ok so it looks like that wont work then huh?" Shelton said.

"Didn't hurt to try though right?" Jericho said with a grin.

"My thoughts exactly." Shelton said before hurling a psi shot at him from out of nowhere, Van Dam pushed Jericho out of the way at the last second.

"That was to close for comfort. Thanks Rob." Jericho said, as he got back up to his feet.

"Anytime Chris." Van Dam said.

"DAMMIT! How did you know I was going to do that!" Shelton screamed.

"Because I'm a shaman dude. Little known fact everyone and everything on this planet has a small amount of psychic energy. A shaman can tap into that and almost always see what moves they will do next. With you and your incredible about of energy however I can see every single move your about to make, for example I know your about to throw another one of those psi shot things at me while I explain this. Or at least you were going to before I said it." Van Dam said with a grin.

"Lucky Guess!" Shelton said.

"Its not luck Shelton, when you have been doing this type of stuff for as many years as we have its natural. I'll give you one last chance, come peacefully or we will be forced to take you down." Jericho said cracking his knuckles.

Shelton stared down Jericho before looking at a heavy desk off in the corner of the room lifting it with his mind and hurtling it at Jericho and Van Dam. Van Dam quickly pushed Jericho to the ground as the desk flew above them. Cena then flew back into the room carrying Orton behind Shelton. Those two returning without Shelton knowing was a valuable advantage. Van Dam and Jericho then got back to there feet. Van Dam then started to walk towards Shelton and started to get a glow of light surrounding his body.

"Rob what the hell are you doing?" Jericho asked. He had never seen this before. Van Dam grinned as the light increased around him.

"Its a new thing I have been working on. If I have to fight now then there is a ancient Shaman technique that will allow me to focus my energies around my body. I can take a shot from a tank head on and not have a scratch on me as long as I can this thing up. Not to mention if I hit someone, then it will be like having everyone who I ever had pocess me punching with me. In short, it will hurt." Van Dam said stopping as he was now in front of Shelton.

Shelton took a swing at Van Dam which was easily avoided. Van Dam responded with a punch of his own to the stomach of Shelton Benjiman sending him flying back. Shelton regain his composure as he was flying backwards and then started to fly at Van Dam full speed, if he was going to win this fight he had to take out the shaman. As Shelton was nearing Van Dam he created half a dozen psi shots and sent them all at Van Dam.

"Rob watch-" Jericho started but it was to late it was a perfect hit but Van Dam blocked each shot before they could hit him disintegrated all but one of them which he sent back at Shelton connecting in his arm.

"Ah shit!" Shelton said grabbing his arm. He tried to lift it again but it was dead weight he had no feeling left in it.

"You wont feel a thing in that arm for hours." Van Dam said. At the same time Cena and Orton, who was now being very careful about each and every move he made, snuck up behind Shelton and looked towards Jericho who nodded.

"NOW!!!" Orton shouted. Another stupid move. Shelton quickly turned around and tried to push them out of the building again with his telekinesis but before he could Van Dam and grabbed him and pushed him to the ground.

"You have no idea how sorry I am for this dude, I'm usually against what I'm about to do but you give me no choice." Van Dam said. Van Dam placed his hands on the temples of Shelton and all of the light around his body quickly vanished into Shelton's head, rendering him unconscious. Jericho rushed up to Van Dam and looked at the prone body of Shelton.

"Rob what the hell did you do to him!?" Jericho asked.

"Put him into a temporary coma. He'll be out of it again in about a week. Speaking of which I just tapped all of my psychic energy doing that. I'm going to be out of it for a few days myself, just throw me on my bed and don't worry about me. I'll be fine." Van Dam said taking very deep breaths just before passing out himself being caught by Jericho before he could hit the floor.

"Ok... well thats new." Cena said. Jericho looked at Van Dam and Shelton then to Cena and Orton.

"Alright guys your both a hell of a lot stronger then I am. One of you take Rob the other Shelton, the sooner we get them back to headquarters the better." Jericho said. Cena took Van Dam from Jericho's arms and threw him over one shoulder.

"I got them both." Cena said, picking up Shelton with the other arm and throwing him over the other shoulder.

"Good job John." Jericho said, breathing a sigh of relief now that the ordeal was over.

"No problem boss. I'll just jump out of the window and fly them down to the van." Cena said before flying out of the window. Without a word said between then Jericho and Orton made there way to the elevator, getting in and pushing the button for the ground floor.

"That was intense huh?" Orton said with a cocky smile.

"Your a fucking idiot Orton." Jericho said, obviously pissed. It was rare he would call a team mate by there last night in a one on one conversation.

"What? I'm a idiot? What did I do!?" Orton asked baffled.

"What the hell didn't you do Orton, you rushed Benjiman and almost got yourself killed for your efforts and then screamed in his ear when you had a advantage of him not knowing you were there. If you guys took down Benjiman which you most likely could of if you didn't yell "Now" like an idiot Rob wouldn't of had to save your ass and go out of commission for a few days for his efforts. You better just hope that nothing comes up in the next few days while hes out or we will be very short handed. I don't get it Orton, John is just as green as you when it comes to this stuff but he seems to get it so much then you do. Just because you can lift a fucking elephant does not mean that you can take out anyone based on your strength. I thought getting thrown out the window would of helped you realize that but apparently you didn't since you gave up the advantage of surprise over Benjiman. From now on you are to do nothing, and I mean ABSOLUTELY nothing unless you are instructed to do so by me. Hopefully with more time you get some common sense in that thick head of yours." Jericho said. As he finished his rant the elevator reached the ground floor and he stormed out to the van with a shocked and angry Orton following close behind him.

Epilogue:

A week had passed since Shelton Benjiman was defeated. Thankfully nothing had happened, before Rob recovered. Shelton had been put into a new specially made cell that would hopefully leave his powers useless. Eventually Shelton awoke from his coma Jericho was standing outside the cell waiting. Rob had felt Shelton's energies rising and was about to pinpoint the exact time that Shelton would wake up. He was right.

"Have a pretty bad headache there don't you." Jericho said with a slide. Shelton sat up quickly and tried to form a psi-shot to throw at Jericho but got a massive shock sent up his back causing Shelton to scream out loud in pain and fall back down on the bed. Jericho smiled again.

"As you can see your powers wont work in there Shelton." Jericho said.

"Where... where the hell am I?" Shelton asked.

"Deep into the heart of The Department of Supernatural Peace Keepers headquarters. In a specially built cell just for you in fact. You must be starving, theres some food next to your bed I don't know what you like so I got alot of variety for you." Jericho said Shelton looked at the side of his bed saw the food and dived in.

"How did you cancel out my powers?" Shelton said in mid bite. It never dawned on him before just how hungry he really was.

"You can thank Rob for that. He focused some of his energy into one of our specially made cells. Every time you try to use your powers your get another shock up your back very much like the one you just received, only thing is that it increases more and more every time you try. Now I'm going to leave you here and let you eat, but if you didn't notice your cell is more like a luxury hotel room. You see that TV, there are a bunch of DVDs next to it. They chronicle everything that has happened week by week since you were in a coma. Another one is a DVD that was made about you, so that you will know everything that has been done to you. Watch them all and then we will have a talk, anytime you want to eat push the button next to your bed you can put in a order and you'll get it in a half hour. We want to help you Shelton because what happened to you was wrong. Were not bad guys and I know your not either you severed your country proudly once before. Maybe you can do it again." Jericho said, then started to walk away.

"Wait!" Shelton yelled. Jericho stopped and looked back into the cell at Shelton again.

"Yes?" Jericho said with a smile.

"Did the Red Sox really win the world series?" Shelton asked. Jericho smiled again.

"Twice, they won this year as well." Jericho said.

"Right, so you are still lying to me then." Shelton said.

"Just watch the tapes and see for yourself." With that said Jericho walked away from Shelton and back into the main room of the headquarters where Rob was waiting.

"Well did he buy it?" Van Dam asked.

"Incredibly well. You were right when you thought he would use his powers on me the second he saw me. That shock pack that Steph invented before she left paid off very well. one press of the button I had in my hand and it sent the shock up his back and then disintegrated into nothing, just like it was supposed to." Jericho said.

"You think he will try to use his powers again? Because if he does theres nothing that will stop him from doing so." Cena said.

"He believed every word I said, and with the shock turned up to maximum on that thing I bet there is no way he risks using his powers again thinking he get another one." Jericho said with a grin.

"Thats great. What will we do with him anyways." Cena asked.

"I planted the seed of him serving the government once again, hopefully he can be a powerful new ally." Jericho said.

"Sounds like a job well done Chris. So what next?" Cena asked.

"I'll tell you whats next! I say we celebrate! First rounds on me C'mon guys lets go." Orton said with a smile.

"No so fast Randy. Its that time of year now." Jericho said with a grin.

"That time of year?" Orton questioned.

"Yup. Were going to Mexico." Jericho said.

"Man when you celebrate you REALLY celebrate Chris!" Orton said with a smile.

"Well if you consider stopping a pack of over five hundred Chuppacabra from decimating the farms of Mexico celebrating, then we are in for a hell of a time." Jericho said with a smile.

"The who and what now?" Orton asked.

"Everyone get your stuff ready." Jericho said with that same constant smile. "Its time for the great Chuppacabra hunt."

To Be Continued...

END ARC #6

UGH!!!! My apologies for yet another insane delay in this chapter. Like I said before everything was written it just needed to be uploaded, unfortunately before I could upload this chapter a friend was using my computer and some how deleted this entire chapter. Its his fault it wasn't uploaded when it was supposed to be but considering it was so long ago I really have no excuses, its all my fault that I really didn't want to re-write the chapter. I needed a good shot in the arm to do so and I got one. Anyways with all that said here you go another finished arc. As you can tell by the end of this one the next arc is going to be called "The Great Chuppacabra Hunt" I have actually been looking forward to doing this one for a long time. Hopefully that means I get it done alot faster then the last bit has been. Anyways with all that said and done tell me what you thought about this chapter and arc, and feel free to blast the hell out of me for taking so long to finish it, truth be told any shot in the arm to keep me on schedule is a good one.

Later

-T Bond


	24. Arc 7 The Great Chupacabra Hunt Part 1

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING.**

**NOTE:** Its obvious that I have been away from this or any of my stories for a while so I had to give myself a refresher course on this story. After doing so I have decided to make some changes. Obviously after nearly 3 years away from this story I feel that I don't like some of the things that I stated in it before. Certain powers of some supernaturals for example. So I just decided to up and make a brand new revised guide on the way I want some things to be. Don't worry, this wont make this story worse in fact I believe that it will enhance it, and really thats the best thing that could be done, epically after being away from it for so long. So over the next few chapters I will inform you all of the changes. I made sure to make the changes as minimal as possible. I'll just start from the beginning. Think of it as being a refresher course in the story, I'm sure some of the readers will have been away from this story as long as I have been. Ideally I would just like to throw in a entire chapter on differences cause it can fill that much, but really who wants to click on a new chapter, get excited about the furthingof an arc or a brand new arc only to read about a bunch of changes. I know I would be pissed. Anyways since the first supernatual encountered were the Werewolves I consider it only fitting that they will be the first subject to prepare you for once they do eventually return to the story. Take note however that me saying the changes of these characters will not mean that they will re appar in this chapter or arc. This isn't the intention.

**CHANGES:**  
_**Werewolves:**  
**Notable Werewolves:**_  
Randy Orton, Triple H, Batista, Matt Morgan & Albert  
_**Appearance:**_  
**Normal appearance,** Resembles that of Lon Chaney Jr's. Wolf Man from the Universal movies of the 1940's.  
**Full Wolf Transformation,** When the moon is full, Werewolves can transform into a huge hulking wolf the size of a bear.  
_**Powers:**_  
**Strength,** Werewolves have been known to lift as much as four tonnes, they become twice as strong after the full moon transformation but since they walk on four legs with no aposable thumbs they cannot lift anything, just tear through things.  
**Vision,**Werewolves vision has been documented to being over five times better then that of a human, they can also see in the dark.  
**Smell,** Werewolves smelling has been documented to being over five times better then that of a human.  
**Hearing,** Werewolves hearing has been documented to being over ten times better then that of a human.  
**Turning,** Any werewolf has the ability to turn any human into a werewolf but it could mean death to any werewolf that does so if it is not the pack leader.  
**Healing,**Werewolves have been known to heal over twice as fast as a human  
_**Weaknesses:**_  
**Silver,** The only major known weakness of Werewolves, they are extremely allergic to silver in most forms. Triple H has been the only documented werewolf to withstand getting his skin penetrated by silver and live.  
**Brute force,** Werewolves have also been stopped by sheer brute force but anything with more brute strength then a werewolf is rare.

**  
DATE:**Oct 31st 2007

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**SUPERNATURAL WARS**_

_**ARC #07: THE GREAT CHUPPACABRA HUNT PART 1**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold on a second here. Chupacabra hunt?" Orton asked.

"Thats right Randy. It will only take a few hours so I expect everyone to be in the parking garage ready to board the van in 30 minutes, where you will be briefed on the specifics of the mission." Jericho said leaving the room. Van Dam, Cena & Orton all exchanged glances.

"Guess we should get ready then." Cena said hopping off the couch where he was sitting.

"Of course you would say that. Anything to suck up to boss." Orton said annoyed. Surly thinking about his berating by Jericho after defeating Shelton Benjiman.

"Screw you, its not my fault I'm not completely incompetent when where on a mission like you are." Cena said, having heard of Orton's berating.

"Hey that was my first mission I was allowed to make mistakes, and unless your forgetting you made a mistake on your first mission too!" Orton said smugly. He felt he had gotten the best of that trade off.

"Yeah your right, I fucked up and I became a vampire because of it, thing was when I fucked up I didn't put the rest of the team in jeopardy like you did. You have to stop thinking about your own damn self and think about your team mates first!" Cena said. Orton stepped closer to Cena.

"Oh is that so!" Orton yelled in Cena's face.

"Your damn right it is!" Cena yelled, not backing down. Van Dam then got up from the chair he was sitting on and interjected himself between the two.

"Alright thats enough of this guys, you both have to cut it out. John you may be talking about putting the team first but your being a pretty big hypocrite from the way I see it, the way your disrespecting your own team mate because of a mistake that he made." Van Dam said. Cena nodded.

"You know what Rob? Your right." Cena looked at the smug looking Orton. "I'm going to get ready." With that Cena left the room to get ready for the latest mission. Randy continued the smug grin of his and patted Van Dam on the back.

"Thanks a lot Rob, its nice to know that at least one person got my back on this team." Orton said.

"I don't have your back on anything Randy. Your a very inconsiderate guy and your quick to start a fight with anyone including your team mates. Your a horrible friend and I don't consider you one of mine until you earn that right, which you wont get until you start being civil to other people around here." Van Dam said. Orton's smug grin turned to a frown quickly as he turned to leave the room pushing pass Molly roughly as he went through the door.

"Whoa, what the H, E, double hockey sticks is his problem?" Molly said astonished by Orton's rudeness.

"I think Randy is finally starting to realize that he has no friends on this team and thats all due to himself." Van Dam said,

"Well I like him, granted I don't like how he nearly shoved me on my bum a moment ago but I don't think hes that bad." Molly said. Van Dam grinned. It was refreshing to be around someone who went out of their way to not swear even in the slightest bit.

"Your a good kid Molly but hes done nothing to earn any friendship from you. Now c'mon we have to get ready for a mission." Van Dam said.

"Mission what mission? No one told me about any mission." Molly said somewhat excited by the news.

"Yeah looks like your finally get some field work in after getting skunked out on the last mission." Van Dam said leading the way out of the room.

Thirty minutes later Jericho is putting the last of the equipment that The DSPK will need on this mission as the other team members came along. First was Cena, followed closely by Van Dam and Molly and finally bringing up the rear Orton.

"Nice of you to show up Randy." Jericho said sarcastically. Orton just rolled his eyes.

"Yeah sure Chris just doing my job." Orton said matching Jericho' s sarcasm.

"Thats your problem Orton, no respect for others. Even Molly got here on time and shes not even going." Jericho said.

"What!? Why not!?" Molly said her excitement fading away fast.

"Your to new to this team Molly, your not going." Jericho said.

"But... but... but It's The Chupacabra Hunt! You guys do it every single year and nothing has EVER gone wrong even once!" Molly protested. Jericho nodded.

"That might be so Molly, but the difference between now and all those other times is that every single other time we did this it was with a team of fully trained fully capable members and as far as this group goes I'm the only one here who has ever done it. This means that I have to train everyone else to do it as well." Jericho said.

"But I can pay attention as much as they can! I wont get in the way I promise!" Molly pleaded.

"Its not happening Molly, forget it. The more people that come on this mission the bigger liability it becomes. We need five people to pull this off and I'm only taking five."

"Then take me and leave someone else behind then!"

"I already made up my mind Molly your not coming. Fact of the matter is everyone else here has more experience then you in field work."

"But Randy only went on one mission and almost got you all killed in the process!" Molly said continuing her protest.

"Hey leave me out of this! I'm going!" Orton yelled, endearing himself to Molly the way he endeared himself to his other team mates in the process. Molly still liked the guy but she could see why the others wouldn't.

"Randy has more of the abilities that we may need for this mission Molly, thus hes going and your not." Jericho said.

"But its not fair!" Molly yelled.

"Life's not fair. Besides in addition to all of this we have a prisoner in one of our cells who can escape at any moment, and if he knows he can he probably will, so we need someone here to guard him just in case." Jericho said.

"Guard squat! You know he wont figure out that he can break out when ever he wants you just don't want me to go is all!" Molly yelled.

"Your starting to figure it out. Now if you'll excuse us your wasting precious little time that we have to get to Mexico before sunset." Jericho said ushering the others in the van before getting in himself and leaving Molly behind to watch them leave. Van Dam who was in the front seat glanced over at Jericho who had already put the van going at its top in flight speed. They would be in Mexico in less than an hour.

"Tell me the truth man, you just didn't want her to go because you think Mick tried to replace Stephanie with her don't you?" Van Dam asked. Jericho sighed.

"Its not what I think Rob. I know for a fact that exctally what Mick was trying to do. Its not going to work either. Shes not even close to what Stephanie is." Jericho said matter of factly. After that there was an akward silence in the van. Everyone was thinking the same thing. Jericho was quickly changing to a harsh field leader due to having no real output.

"So anyone mind filling us in on this Chupacabra hunt thing?" Cena said finally breaking the silence. Jericho threw a file back to Cena and Orton to look through. Cena opened it looking at the photos of the Chupacabra before handing it to Orton who screwed up his face at the picture.

"They don't really look like the usual type of stuff that we take on." Cena said.

"Thats because they arnt. Its been a heavily debated topic within the Supernatural community for years on if the Chupacabra is a supernatural creature or just another animal." Jericho said.

"And why is that?" Orton asked.

"Because unlike any other Supernatural creature we go up against these guys don't have anything close to that of human intelligence. They are pretty instinctual as well which contributes to the animal over supernatual argument," Jericho said.

"Well what makes it a Supernatural then?" Cena asked.

"It can do things that other animals cant." Jericho said. The pictures had now made there way up to the front seat in Van Dam's hands now.

"Like what?" Van Dam asked. When it came to ghosts and paranormal Van Dam was an expert but when it came to almost everything else supernatural he was as clueless as anyone else.

"They can cause nausea and can suck blood faster than a vampire." Jericho said.

"Amazing! You hear that Cena something actually sucks more than you!" Orton said with a grin always happy to get a dig in on Cena whenever possible.

"Fuck you Orton!" Cena yelled.

"Knock it off right now you two. I refuse to babysit you." Jericho yelled.

"Sorry Chris." Cena said.

"Sorry Chris." Orton said in a mocking tone making fun of Cena. Jericho chose to ignore the fourth grade antics and continue with the briefing.

"Anyways as you can see, Chupacabra's are little reptile like, things with leathery greenish-grey skin. They have sharp quills running down the middle of its back, with sharp fangs and claws. They have a sharp forked tounge that they can extend like a frog, which is how they attack there prey, and are about two to three feet tall on average. Very rarely does one exceed that height. They also have deep blue eyes that, and this is important, glow red when they are alarmed or protecting itself, which will, if you make direct eye contact, nine times out of ten cause severe nausea to its attackers so they can in turn attack and kill them. This very rarely fails too, DON'T forget that whatever you do. Also forget about trying to run away from them they can leap up to 20 feet without building up any speed whatsoever." Jericho explained.

"You mentioned they can suck blood Chris, whats the deal with that?" Cena asked.

"Remember how I mentioned they have a sharp forked tounge that they can extend like a frog?" Jericho asked.

"Yeah" Cena said.

"Well they will stab you with that and suck your entire body of its blood in as little as five minutes." Jericho said.

"Thats nuts." Cena said astonished.

"Yeah." Van Dam agreed. "So you say the DSPK do this EVERY year?"

"Yes. Its pretty routine. We go there set a bomb to cause a cave in, so they cant get out, and then go back a week later and clear it up again. For that one week every year they can be counted on to ravage the countryside of Mexico's farms. Every now and then we miss a couple of them and they kill almost the entire livestock on a farm. Its nothing to hear about 20 cow or even more chicken found dead drained of all blood, at this time of year in Mexico. We arnt sure why its only this time of year they do this but we know they don't go near a farm any other time of year opting to stay in their caves and away from any and all human contact." Jericho said.

"What about weaknesses?" Cena asked.

"Good question. Unlike other supernaturals they are, like I mentioned before, very animal like. They arnt that smart and they arnt that strong, and anything that can take out a animal around the same size and strength can work on these guys. One last warning though they travel and live in packs of hundreds. The sheer number of them makes them a huge threat in and of itself. Now thankfully we should only have to deal with a couple dozen no more then a hundred at the most. It should be no problem to handle them." Jericho said.

"Sounds like this will be fun." Cena said sarcastically.

"Its actually the easiest mission that you can hope for John, its very routine. We go in the cave about a hundred feet or so, set up a bomb set it off, leave and then come back in a week to remove the rocks with the equipment that we have for that back at headquarters." Jericho said.

"That sounds easy, I bet I can do it with my eyes closed." Orton said as cocky as possible.

"Thats good to hear Orton but don't get to comfortable, like I say Chupacabra are very dangerous. It could potentially be a disaster if there is a slip up." Jericho said.

"Great." Cena said somewhat nervous, but still confident that he could do it. Espically after Jericho said it was the easiest thing they can hope to do.

"Well guys, we're here." Jericho said landing the van close to the entrance. The group got out of the van and opened the back taking out the explosives needed and headed into the cave.

"This seems to be about a hundred feet Chris." Van Dam said. Jericho nodded.

"Yeah it looks about right, I can see the marks on the walls from explosions in past years." Jericho said. The DSPK then started setting up the bomb that would cause the cave in and set the timer. It was at that moment that they heard a bang from further in the cave.

"Civilians shit!" Jericho scream running further into the cave.

"Chris the bomb!" Van Dam yelled. "How do we stop it!?"

"You can't it should only take me two minutes to find the person and get back the timer has five minutes. It should be alright." Jericho said. It was at that point that something hit Jericho's hand causing him to drop the flashlight he was holding.

"The Department of Supernatural Peace Keepers. I knew we would meet again but I didn't know it would be this soon!" A fimilar voice said.

"Who's there!? Show yourself!" Jericho demanded. Jericho was then kicked in the stomach, he just as well of been blind fighting in there with the darkness.

"SHINE YOUR FLASHLIGHTS OVER HERE!!!" Jericho yelled to his teammates they complied so that Jericho could make out who his attacker was.

"Paul London!" Jericho yelled.

"Thats me!" London yelled before ducking one of Jericho's punches and connecting with one of his own.

"Chris! We have to help him!" Cena said starting to run further into the cave to help but at it was then that the bomb went off. Everyone stopped in there tracks. Jericho and London both started to run towards London was much further ahead, he was a lot faster then Jericho plus he hadn't been hit a couple of times. They continued to run to the entrance but it was to late the rocks were falling to fast. Jericho fell to the ground after tripping over a fallen rock, then it was over. The cave in had happened. Jericho was stuck on the inside very close to wall of rocks. London who was further ahead of him was either crushed by the cave in or had gotten away. Cena who had been running towards Jericho faced a similar situation. He was either crushed in the cave in or didn't make it far enough.

Jericho looked around turning in a full circle and seeing no signs of light in any direction. It was pointless he couldn't even see his hand in front of his face and with no light source he was as good as doomed.

"Shit!"

TO BE CONTINUED...

And theres the first chapter of the latest arc. Well what do you think? Questions? Comments? Leave a review and let me know.

Later

-T Bond


End file.
